It's Time
by Doccubus21
Summary: A Doccubus Road Trip fic commissioned & prompted by Mary. Friends for years and secretly pining for each other yet unaware that they both desire the same thing, Bo and Lauren are set to go on their yearly road trip to Lauren's remote cabin by the lake. But unlike the previous trips this one is set to be filled with trials, adventure and revelations. BoLo/Human/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Hi there. This is a story prompted to me by Mary who bid for my writing skills in the first ever ClubDoccubus Auction, themed It's Time, to raise money for charity. I am pleased to say that we raised over $2000US for the charity Stand for the Silent._**

**_The prompt was for a Doccubus Road Trip fic. She used the example of Thelma & Louise (remember that movie?!) but without the dying! In this story they will get to the cabin but the drive there won't be without trials. Doccubus endgame of course with some hopefully very spectacular sexy times thrown in._**

**_I you are a reader of my other fics but aren't following me on Twitter I will now let you know that my other fics are on hold until this commissioned story is completed. I want to give Mary's story the attention it deserves so I hope you aren't too angry with me for that. I will try to write two chapters a week till it's done and Mary has said that I can post it chapter by chapter and share it with you all as well. :) So Three cheers to Mary. So a chapter will be posted upon Mary's approval as she gets to read it first. So without further interruption I would like you to read and enjoy the first chapter of..._**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Time<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"I'll just grab us some more drinks. I'll be right back," Lauren said, giving her friend Bo's leg a squeeze before sliding out of the booth and heading towards the bar. She had hoped that it would be just her and Bo tonight, but the brunette had brought her on again, off again boyfriend. She had wanted to go over the final preparations for their yearly getaway to her cabin. She had been friends with Bo going on 3 years now. Lauren had always felt a very strong connection to the brunette from the moment they met and that bond had only grown stronger as the years went by. While knowing that there was a certain amount of sexual attraction on her part towards Bo she had never paid too much attention to it before because she had been in a relationship with Nadia and Bo was always with or attracted to someone else.<p>

That attraction had remained innocuous and dormant until her and Nadia had gone their separate ways about four months ago and then it had hit her like a ten tonne truck. It was almost painful to be around Bo and not touch her. She often found herself staring at her lips and imagining what it would be like to kiss them and what Bo would taste like as she returned the kiss, her tongue invading Lauren's mouth. The blonde suppressed a moan as she got lost in her fantasy, a touch on her hand brought her back to reality with a start. "What'll it be, Love?" the bartender asked. She gave him her order and watched him walk away to fill it.

Lauren turned to look over at Bo and saw that she was frowning at something Ryan was saying. She didn't understand what Bo saw in the clown sitting across from her. He was like a sixteen year old boy trapped in a man's body. She wasn't able to take anything he said seriously, but by the looks of it Bo was taking whatever he was saying to her very seriously indeed...

Ryan watched as Bo's breath hitched moments before Lauren slid from her place beside the brunette and exclaimed that she was getting more drinks. He watched as Bo continued to watch the blonde as she made her way towards the bar. Every time he was out with the two women he felt as if he was intruding and the fact that Bo pretty much ignored him whenever she was with Lauren only solidified that feeling. He saw what he thought may have been longing in his lover's face before it changed into a look of resignation and she looked at the table and started picking at the label of her empty beer bottle. He wasn't prepared to ignore it anymore because he was falling for Bo and he felt her slipping away. He needed to stake his claim now before he lost her, though he thought that maybe he already had and Bo just hadn't realised that she was in love with the blonde at the bar yet.

Either way he was about to find out. He knew that he always came across as aloof and shallow, but he did have feelings, he just hid them behind jokes and sexual innuendo. Not wanting to disappoint everyone's opinion of him that is exactly how he decided to play his game to find out where Bo's feelings lay towards him and their relationship. He had been trying for several months to concrete his relationship with the brunette but she seemed to laugh off his comments or ignored them altogether. _She's been different since Lauren broke up with Nadia and you know it. You already have your answer, but you are too lovesick and whipped by Bo to accept it, _his inner voice told him. Bo's head snapped up in surprise when she heard his voice. _Jesus, she really had forgotten that I was even here. Why the hell did she invite me in the first place!_

"Why is it whenever I see you and Lauren together, I feel like asking if she wants to come home with us?"

Bo's face was unreadable as a swirl of conflicting emotions seemed to cross her face at the same time until her face registered only agitation. " You wish! How long have you been holding onto that little fantasy, huh? You are such a pig! You know that? Lauren has no interest in men at all! That's what being a lesbian means. What is it with men and lesbians."

"Two women together is... Hot! But you are missing my point, Bo."

"There was meaning in that ridiculous comment? Oh please share it with the clueless and hurry up before Lauren gets back."

"I'm not asking because you two are very sexy and attractive women which you are. It is the sexual tension that seems to get more and more intense every time I see you two together. I think it is your fantasy to take Lauren home and take her to bed. Not mine! You are meant to be my girlfriend, Bo, not hers! Were you just waiting for her relationship with Nadia to self destruct so that you could get your chance or have you two been intimate before?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Bo managed to splutter out. He had taken her completely by surprise that much was obvious as she tried to hide the fact that she did indeed harbour feelings that were more than just regular friend type feelings.

"This trip you two take every year?"

"What about it?"

"Is it some sort of opportunity to get away and fuck unbeknownst to whomever you are dating at the time. Did Nadia find out about you two? Hmm."

"You are unbelievable. I can't believe you just said that. We just go away to Lauren's cabin for a week. We hike, do some rock climbing, swim in the lake. We don't...What is your problem?"

"I don't want you to go tomorrow. I want you to come away with me instead. You've been distant and I feel like you're slipping away from me. You are in a relationship with me and I want you to start acting like it, God damn it."

"Since when did this become a relationship? This was just a bit of fun. You said that yourself and I was happy with that because I didn't want anything serious. We are not exclusive, Ryan. We are friends with benefits at best and I am certainly not going to cancel a trip with my best friend just because you have decided that you want something more serious and you are jealous and worried about my relationship with Lauren!"

"So we don't have a relationship, but you are more than happy to declare that you have one with your best friend Lauren over there who just so happens to also be a lesbian. I feel like I need to drop a bucket of ice water on you with the way you two look at each other sometimes. Do you have any idea how it makes me feel? I love you, Bo."

His heart dropped when his declaration did nothing to change the anger that was growing by the second in the brunette. "So if Lauren was straight you wouldn't have a problem with us going away together? This is ridiculous!"

Ryan slammed down his remaining shot of tequila relishing the way it heated his throat as it went down. He pounded his fist angrily on the table as he put the empty glass down. "You know what's ridiculous? The fact that I just told you that I loved you and you didn't even acknowledge it. You don't care about me at all, do you? I was just something to ride until you found something better. Well, there she is, Bo. Coming back from the bar with our drinks. That's what you want, isn't it? And now that Nadia's gone there is nothing standing in your way. You are a user, Bo Dennis, who doesn't care who she hurts as long as she is satisfied. I was stupid enough to believe that we may have had a chance for more. I just hope you don't do the same with her... that you don't make her love you and then get bored of her and move onto someone else," he said as he gave her one last look before sliding out of the booth and exited the bar with a bang of the door.

Bo was shell shocked by Ryan's outburst, but she was also reeling with the fact that he had been right on a lot of things... "Everything alright, Bo?"

Bo looked up to see Lauren's caring concern. She nodded as she fought the urge to cry. "I... uh... yeah. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a moment and we can finish making our plans for the trip." Bo saw the questions in Lauren's eyes and she knew that the blonde wanted to know what had just happened but she didn't think she would be able to without bursting into tears. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts and her composure which Ryan had just shredded with his truths. She gave Lauren a halfhearted smile before rushing off to the bathroom...

Bo leaned against the sink and took several deep breaths. She could feel the eyes of the three women that had been chatting amicably when she burst into the bathroom disrupting their conversation. She turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. She gave her gawkers a hard stare through the mirror. She heard one of them whisper 'what's her problem' and another say 'bitch' as they exited the bathroom. She grabbed a handful of paper towel and pressed it against her face.

Ryan had surprised her with his hard truths. She hadn't thought that he was particularly observant, let alone had the balls to come out and say all of that. He had been easy and uncomplicated, just like all the other distractions that she had had over the years. Bo had been in love with Lauren for a long time. She wasn't sure when the transition between platonic love and the desperate romantic love that she felt now had occurred, but it was growing exponentially and it wasn't going away. Lauren had already been in a relationship with Nadia when they had met and Bo hadn't shared her growing feelings for the blonde because Lauren was happy with Nadia and she didn't want to be selfish and destroy a solid relationship just because she wanted more. There had also been the fear that declaring her feelings and Lauren not returning them would have destroyed their amazing friendship that she knew she couldn't live without.

So Bo had done the only thing she could, she buried her feelings and spent her time flitting from one meaningless relationship to another. They provided her with the physical release while Lauren provided her with the emotional love and support through their friendship.

Things had been manageable until things had started to deteriorate between Lauren and Nadia. Bo stuffed her feelings in a box as she tried to console Lauren as she told her about her problems with her girlfriend. Nadia was a photojournalist and often had to go away for weeks at a time. Bo watched as Nadia's career started taking a front seat and Lauren became an afterthought. Lauren would often cry herself to sleep in her lap after having Nadia refusing to take a break in her work projects to just spend time with the her. Lauren often went with Nadia on the short trips just so they could spend more than a few days together a month.

Bo's heart broke at the pain Lauren was going through with Nadia's continued absence. They had been together for five years and Lauren was determined to fight tooth and nail for her relationship. She had begun to get angry, not just at Nadia for how she was treating her best friend, but at Lauren herself for not realising that she deserved so much more. On an occasion when Nadia's work took her away for a several month stint Bo had been awakened in the middle of the night by a sobbing Lauren. Bo had headed straight to her friend's side and she had held her as she cried and when Lauren pleaded with her to stay she couldn't refuse. She slid into the bed beside the woman she loved with all her heart, even as her heart was breaking with the knowledge that Lauren wished that she was Nadia.

When Lauren had moved against her back and slipped her arm innocently around Bo's waist and spooned her seeking comfort from her loneliness, Bo had tensed at the intimate contact. Her body heating up everywhere that the blonde's body touched her. Her heart had hammered in her chest as she fought the urge to turn over and show Lauren exactly how she felt about her. She was barely able to breath and she didn't move a muscle as her body reacted to the woman holding her. She remembered Lauren as if sensing her discomfort, asked her 'if it was okay' and 'that she just needed to feel someone close'.

She had managed to squeak out that it was fine, 'whatever she needed', she had said. Lauren had only ever seen her with men since they had been friends. No other woman had turned her head since she had met Lauren. Bo had revealed that she had been with women in the past, but Lauren had always presumed that Bo was essentially straight. Lauren sensing Bo's tense stiff posture had presumed that maybe she was uncomfortable with them laying that way. Bo had placed her arm over Lauren's and had assured her that it was okay and to go to sleep. She had no idea that Bo was burning like molten lava with longing and desire and she stayed rigid until sleep overtook her and her fight with her urges disappeared with it.

Waking up had been even harder when she had roused and felt Lauren's leg thrown over her hip and the blonde's hand on her breast. She could feel the heat from Lauren's sex against her rump and she had barely managed to suppress the moan as her body responded to their new position. She hadn't been able to bear having Lauren that close to her and not being able to touch her the way she wanted to so she had delicately untangled herself from her friend and had left. She had lied to Lauren later that same morning when she had called claiming to have had an early breakfast meeting with a client. I had been the first outright lie she had ever told Lauren and it killed her to do it, but she couldn't face her feelings for Lauren either. But now...

Bo sighed as she threw the paper towel in the trash. Nadia had finally pulled the plug on their failing relationship and Bo had comforted and supported Lauren as she mourned the loss of her lover of almost six years. That had been four months ago and every day things got more and more intense between them. Bo had noticed that Lauren touched her more often, nothing overtly sexual, a squeeze of her arm or leg or a finger brush on the face to tuck a stray hair behind an ear. But every single touch ignited an unwavering passion within her that took her breath away and Bo had decided that this trip would be different. Despite the fear that this may destroy their friendship, Bo couldn't bear it anymore, she had to tell Lauren how she felt about her.

The squeak of the bathroom door disrupted Bo's thoughts and memories. Her eyes had been closed, but she didn't need them to know that Lauren had entered the restroom and a gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder confirmed it as she shuddered from the touch. "Bo? Are you okay? What can I do? Did Ryan do something? Talk to me please."

Bo reached up and placed a hand over the blondes and gave it a small squeeze before removing it. Every touch from Lauren lit up the fire within her and she wasn't ready to express her feelings in the bars public restroom. She opened her eyes and looked at Lauren's warm, caring gaze through the mirror. "He's an idiot. And I'm fine. Good riddance," Bo said with a shrug of the shoulders. "I'll be out in a second, okay? I promise. Save me some shots."

She tried to give Lauren a reassuring smile, but it failed to reach her eyes. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I lose her forever? _Those thoughts brought tears to her eyes as her heart clenched painfully in her chest at the thought of losing the woman looking worriedly at her. Her heart almost exploded when Lauren turned Bo around to face her and reached out to cup her cheek. Bo leaned into that touch and closed her eyes, releasing the salt water to trail down her face. "I didn't realise how much you actually liked him, Bo. I'm sorry things didn't work out for you."

Once again Bo reached up and placed her hand over Lauren's and removed it from her now searing flesh. She gave Lauren a wry smile as she let out a small chuckle at her attempt to console her about Ryan, despite the blondes acute dislike of him. "You couldn't stand him, Lauren," she said and laughed when her friend looked sheepishly at her.

"You're right," she responded with a big grin and a roll of her eyes. "I found him childish and obnoxious, but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry that you are hurting, Bo."

There it was again, the heat and intensity that seemed to be growing and presenting itself more and more often between them. Lauren looked to be reaching out to console her again, but the door opening and a group of laughing patrons entering the restroom, broke the spell she was falling under. Bo was thankful and took the opportunity to motion with her head that they should leave the now crowded bathroom. She wiped her face, ridding the tear streaks that surely adorned her cheeks as they weaved their way back towards their regular table. Bo slammed down a shot as soon as she sat down and then took a large pull from the beer that sat beside the now empty shot glass. She looked at Lauren needing the blonde to know that she wasn't upset that Ryan had broken up with her, but without revealing the storm of feelings that she was unable to keep buried anymore. "I'm not upset that we broke up, Lauren. He was a douche most of the time. It was what he said that hurt me." Lauren opened her mouth, but Bo put up a hand, halting what was sure to be her asking what had been said. "And before you ask what he said, I'd rather just have a few more drinks and forget it all. Let's talk about the trip. I can't wait to get out of the city and soak up some nature."

Lauren agreed and she allowed Bo to drink her drinks as well, claiming that she had better drive the first leg of the journey tomorrow seeing as the brunette was beyond her pain now. An hour later Lauren helped a very intoxicated Bo into the back of a cab before sliding in beside her. She gave the driver Bo's address and smiled softly as Bo practically lay in Lauren's lap, snuggling her face against her stomach, which caused a flutter of butterflies that made her midsection twitch against the brunette's face. Lauren ran her fingers soothingly through her best friend's hair. The blonde smiled softly when Bo snuggled closer and murmured that she loved her. She whispered that she loved Bo too, and wished that it was the same kind of love that she felt for her.

Lauren roused Bo enough so that she was able to get the brunette into her apartment after paying the driver. She helped undress her unsteady and groggy friend and managed to get her into bed. She tucked her in and after a moment of hesitation, she laid a kiss on Bo's forehead and whispered, "sweet dreams."

She turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked to find a bleary eyed Bo looking at her. "Stay? It's late and we have to set off early. We can swing by and pick up your bags on the way through."

Lauren nodded and Bo released the hold she had on her hand, already closing her eyes once more. The blonde walked around the bed and slipped out of her leather jacket, placing it on a chair. She removed her bra, leaving just the powder blue tank top and then removed her boots, socks and finally her jeans. She slipped beneath the covers and ensured there was enough space between her and Bo. She wanted to respect her friends personal space. She remembered how Bo had tensed the last time they had shared a bed at her request. She had been so emotionally drained and lonely that day and she had sought the warmth and comfort that Bo provided. She hadn't been concerned about how Bo felt about the intimate way she had held her, not really. She had needed it so badly. She could almost feel as if Bo's gaze caressed her back and she almost hoped that the brunette would shift and press herself against her and hold her just as she had that night. She sighed and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come and the ridiculous fantasies that were filling her mind to stay where they truly belonged... In her dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Reviews are very much appreciated. ;) xoxo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Lauren woke up to find herself wrapped around Bo. The brunette had a small smile on her face as she slumbered, but Lauren was mortified that she looked like she was climbing Bo's body with her arm and leg thrown over her, her breasts pushing against Bo's ample bosom. <em>God! I'm practically laying on top of her!,<em> she thought as she forced herself to separate from the thankfully still sleeping Bo.

Lauren's heart hammered in her chest as Bo mumbled in protest and tried to snuggle into her body as she endeavoured to disentangle herself. She kept moving despite the desire to stay and just narrowly missed being pulled back as Bo reached out to her. The blonde almost fell off the end of the bed trying to escape and get some space. She grabbed her bra and jeans from the chair and padded into the bathroom. She noticed that her panties were wet as she relieved herself so she pulled them off before putting on her jeans and then she stuffed her underwear in a pocket. After putting on her bra and washing her face and using one of Bo's spare toothbrushes, she re-entered the bedroom and grabbed her jacket. Lauren tried to ignore the fact that Bo kept a box full of toothbrushes because she was not opposed to meeting a guy in a club and taking him home for a night of 'hot sex'. She had heard a lot of people refer to Bo as a slut over the years, but she had never thought that about her. She questioned Bo's motivations, sometimes and never understood why her friend never committed to anyone, but she never thought of her actions in a bad light. Bo was a very sexual person and Lauren didn't think there was anything wrong with that. She envied it a bit actually because she was often shy and awkward and didn't really think of herself as very sexy.

She had, however, since her breakup with Nadia found herself quite jealous of the men that got to go home with Bo. The most recent had been Ryan of course. Bo had been with him longer than the others and she had feared that he was going to be different, that this one was going to stick. She hadn't liked him and she was happy that something had happened last night and that he was no longer between them. _She's not your girlfriend, Lauren and she's never going to be,_ her inner voice lectured. _It's time to move on! If you find another nice woman the insane attraction you have been feeling towards Bo since Nadia will go away again. _

_**But what if I don't want it to go away... What if...**_

_Have you ever seen Bo with a woman?_

_**No,**_Lauren responded internally, she couldn't believe that she was having an argument with herself.

_Exactly! You don't have the right equipment to be with her physically, so stop hoping for something that will never happen. She gives you more of her emotional self than she gives anyone else, so just be happy with that!_

She shook her head as if to rid herself of the nagging voice and headed to a small dresser in the corner that had a pen and was writing Bo a note to explain that she was catching a cab home to get the rest of her stuff ready when she heard her friend's voice. "What're you doing?" The voice was rough and Bo looked adorable as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She groaned and rested her head in her hands obviously feeling the effects of all the alcohol she had consumed the night before.

Lauren stopped writing her note and sat on the edge of the bed to put on her boots. "I was writing you a note."

"I don't even remember how we got here." Bo looked at the clock. "Shit, we overslept! We are usually gone by now."

Lauren stood up and came around to Bo's side of the bed. She gave her a small smile. "You usually don't drink about a gallon of tequila the night before we leave either," she said softly with a chuckle. "You said that we could just stop by my place on the way through, but I thought you may need some extra sleep."

Bo tossed the sheet aside and frowned at what she was wearing. "Why am I wearing my gym shorts?"

"It was the first thing I found to put you in when I managed to help you stumble up the stairs as you removed your clothes. Seeing as you started to remove them as soon as you got inside the front door."

"Oh." Bo didn't know what else to say as she thought about Lauren dressing her last night. She felt the heat rising and her heart rate increase, which only made her head throb more. "I hope I didn't do anything else inappropriate last night."

"Not really," was Lauren's vague response, but the reddening of the blonde's cheeks had her groaning.

" Oh man, I don't want to know. Whatever I said or did last night, I didn't mean any of it, okay? Now I'll have a quick shower and be downstairs in ten minutes. I'm sorry for putting us behind schedule," Bo said, shuffling towards the bathroom suddenly feeling like she needed a cold shower.

"It's fine Bo. You were upset by your fight with Ryan so you drowned your sorrows in tequila and beer, I get it. I'll make you some coffee in your to go cup," Lauren said through the bathroom door before heading downstairs...

An hour later, Bo was leaning against her car after putting Lauren's luggage into the trunk. She was thankful for dark sunglasses that shielded her eyes from the bright sun that was beaming down on the courtyard in front of Lauren's town house. Hearing a door close Bo opened her eyes and watched as Lauren floated towards her gracefully, freshly showered and smiling wide with excitement. _And that is the other reason I love our yearly trip,_ Bo thought as she took in the vision of Lauren in a white sundress, her golden hair flowing freely across her shoulders. Her friend didn't wear dresses that often and usually stuck to jeans and dress pants. But for some reason when it was time for their trip to the cabin Lauren would drive Bo wild by wearing dresses whenever the weather allowed it.

The blonde came to a stop in front of Bo, "What's with the dopey grin? Are you feeling better?"

Bo scoffed, "Hardly! It feels like I have a construction crew in my head right now, it's just that I am excited about our trip. Maybe we should make it up to the cabin more than once a year. I love it up there. The Lake. The mountains. The hot tub."

Lauren let out a delighted laugh that was so carefree and joyous that it seemed to soothe her head like a siren song. "Let's go. Give me the keys and I'll drive the first half. We will get you more coffee and you can sleep part of the way if you need to. Oh, and here." Lauren tossed Bo a bottle of aspirin with a wink. She took the keys from Bo's outstretch hand and went around to the drivers side. Bo vaulted over the door to land in the passenger seat. Lauren rolled her eyes and said, "Show off," before opening the door and sitting behind the wheel adjusting the seat and mirrors to her liking before running her hands down her dress, smoothing it out, turning on the ignition and pulling out into traffic...

It was four hours into their ten hour drive when Bo woke up from her nap. Lauren looked over at the brunette who had a serious case of bed hair and yet still managed to look positively edible. "Hey there, sleepy head. You've got a bit of drool..." The blonde placed a finger on the side of her own face indicating where Bo had drooled and she laughed as Bo groaned and wiped at the side of her mouth with her sleeve.

Bo flipped down the sun visor and checked herself in the mirror, fixing her hair the best she could by running her fingers through it. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A little over two hours," came Lauren's response. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night with Ryan?"

_No,_ Bo thought to herself. When she saw the outline of a person up ahead with their arm out, Bo thanked her luck and said, "Hey look a hitchhiker. Can we pick them up? I've always wanted to pick up a hitchhiker."

Lauren looked at the person that was getting closer and closer by the second. "Seriously? Have you not seen all those horror movies where the hitchhiker is a serial killer and hacks up the unsuspecting people that pick them up!?"

Bo let out a snort, "Oh please! Look at the size of her. She's tiny. I'm sure she's perfectly normal." The brunette finished her statement by thrusting out her lip at Lauren in a pout.

"Pouting really?" Bo just grinned at her. Lauren rolled her eyes and slowed down as they came up to the petite woman with bright blue hair and boots that no sane person would walk in. The girl did a little hop and a fist pump as they came to a complete stop beside her. "Where you headed?" Lauren asked as the girl leaned on the car door and popped her gum.

"As far as you'll take me. Thanks so much for stopping. The sun is really starting to warm up and the last person that stopped looked like a serial killer and that was like an hour ago.

"No problem. My names Bo and this is Lauren."

"Hey," Lauren said, forcing a smile. She didn't want to share her time with Bo. She was sick of sharing Bo, with Ryan and all those other losers that she hooked up with. _Get a grip Lauren,_ came her inner voice again. She suspected that Bo saw this new addition as a way of avoiding talking about last night. _If you had just kept your mouth shut we probably would have just driven right on by. _"Get in if you're getting in," She said keeping her tone light and friendly despite her real feeling of discontent.

"Thanks. The name's Kenzi by the way," she said, throwing her small duffle bag into the back seat and then sort of diving in after it.

It hadn't been that bad after all and Lauren felt a little guilty for her initial attitude towards the young woman who had kept them amused and entertained for a couple of hours before falling asleep using her bag as a pillow.

"See! Not a serial killer," Bo said with a smile as she reached out and patted Lauren's leg.

"I had nothing against her, Bo...," Lauren said, keeping her eyes on the road. The sun was going down and she was itching to get to the next town where they had decided to find a place to get something to eat and drink.

"But?" Bo urged. Lauren hadn't talked a lot since picking up Kenzi and she had thought that perhaps the blonde was mad at her for pushing her to pick the hitchhiker up. She watched as Lauren's jaw twitched and that was usually a signal that the blonde was holding something back from her. Bo looked over her seat to make sure Kenzi wasn't awake. She appeared to be fast asleep if the soft snoring was anything to go by. "Are you mad?"

This time Lauren did turn to look at her friend briefly before putting her eyes back on the road. "No. I'm not mad."

"But?" Bo prompted again.

The blonde sighed. _She's stubborn and like a dog with a bone she will just keep prodding._ "I don't like sharing you when we are on our trip, that's all." _There you said it. That wasn't so hard._

_I didn't like sharing you for three years with Nadia but I did it,_ Bo thought bitterly, but she didn't say it. It wasn't Lauren's fault that she had been pining for the woman for so long, it was hers. She should have either walked away or told Lauren how she felt sooner. _Simple._ _Yeah, right!_ "I'm sorry. You are right, we haven't really had a lot of alone time with just the two of us hanging out lately. And I was avoiding talking about last night."

"I know."

Bo sat up straighter wishing she could look into Lauren's eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah. It's okay though. I shouldn't have pushed. Especially after how upset you were. Do you want to call him when we stop? Do you want to try to fix your relationship with him?"

"WHAT! NO!," Bo lowered her voice when she heard their companion in the back seat stir and mumble something about a zombie apocalypse. "I don't want him back, Lauren. I wasn't upset because we broke up I told you that. He said some things that hurt me and hit me very hard because most of what he said was true."

"Like what?" They were now driving into a town that was lively as the weekend began. She saw a bar that seemed to be quite popular, so she pulled into the parking lot and came to a stop. She turned off the ignition and turned to face her friend. She found Bo looking at her hands and biting her lip. Lauren reached out and put a hand on Bo's jean clad thigh. The brunette jumped at the contact obviously totally absorbed in her thoughts. She removed her hand from Bo's thigh and took a gentle hold of her chin and pushed up, making her friend look at her. "Whatever it was. Whatever he said that made you feel bad about yourself, it wasn't true, okay. You are an amazing woman, Bo Dennis. You're beautiful, loving, funny, fearless and so much more. The list goes on and anyone would be lucky to have you. It's his loss and he didn't deserve you."

Bo nodded and she fought against the swelling of emotion growing in her chest. Bo held her breath at the fierce love she saw in Lauren's eyes, thankful that she had parked beneath one of the few lights that lit the parking lot. _But it's just the love of a friend right?_ Bo felt herself leaning forward getting lost in the depth of those expressive orbs. Her eyes flicked down to see Lauren lick her lips. Closer. Closer. Lauren seemed uncertain as if she was confused by Bo's intentions. _God. I want to kiss her so badly,_ Bo thought.

"Thank fuck for that! I could eat a horse, I'm that hungry!" Both Bo and Lauren jumped at the intruding voice, the moment gone. Leaving Bo silently cursing the young woman in the back seat and Lauren confused and unsure of what had just happened between her and her best friend.

They entered the busy establishment and found a table next to the dance floor, which was filled with dozens of men and women line dancing. "This place is crazy," Knezi said, squealing in delight.

Bo and Lauren agreed that the atmosphere of the place was very country, but fun and they found themselves getting immersed in the activity and vibes of the people around them. The waitress came to their table and took their drinks and food order. Their conversation was relaxed and the moment of uncertain awkwardness in the car before Kenzi had interrupted them was gone. Bo only ordered a beer to have with her burger, but Kenzi and Lauren ordered several shots to go with their brews. "Are you sure you don't mind driving the rest of the way?"

"You have driven all the way so far, Lauren. It's only fair that I drive the last few hours. Have a good time and have a couple for me. Besides, I've only just recovered from last nights little bender," Bo responded with a wink.

Lauren grinned wide as the waitress returned with their drinks and passed a shot to Kenzi. "Bottom's up," she said before slamming the clear liquid down and then taking a large drink of her beer. Bo loved this wild and carefree side of Lauren that she had dubbed 'after hours Lauren' and she loved that she always emerged when they went away together. Their food arrived and they ate, drank and enjoyed each others company. Nobody sensed that they were being watched, but they were...

* * *

><p>Zephyr had noticed the three women as soon as they had entered his hunting ground and he instantly knew that they were out of towners. He avoided messing with the locals to avoid bringing attention to his extracurricular activities. They were by far the most enticing morsels in the establishment so far and he decided that he would get his hands on either the Blonde or the Brunette by the end of the night if he could manage it. With any luck they would be separated at some point and he would be able to make his move. He had dismissed the woman with the blue hair because he sensed that she was more aware of her surroundings than the other two. He knew the look of someone who had had a hard life and that young woman had lived, despite her age.<p>

As he continued to watch them, he noticed that the brunette hadn't consumed any more alcohol after her beer with dinner. _Must be the designated driver,_ he thought to himself. _So that leaves the blonde,_ he concluded pinpointing his intended victim. Who had just dragged a reluctant but laughing brunette onto the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Stop fighting me, Bo and come dance! This line dancing looks like a blast! How hard can it be?"<p>

Bo could never deny Lauren anything and if making a complete fool of herself in front of dozens of complete strangers who danced the complicated steps with ease was what the blonde wanted she would do it. Heat ran up her arm from Lauren's hand that gripped her tightly and dragged her towards the dance floor. Lauren was beyond tipsy and a little wobbly as she started to follow the cowboy in front of her. The problem was that she refused to release Bo's hand and they both ended up on the floor, as their feet tangled together. Bo landed on the varnished wooden floor with a loud 'oomph' as her breath was knocked out of her lungs, followed by Lauren who promptly fell right on top of her. Now the feel of Lauren had her stopping breathing all together as she looked into Lauren's shining, bright eyes. "I guess I should have let go of your hand, huh?," the blonde said with a laugh and a lopsided smile which made Bo completely melt. Lauren reached up and ran a finger over the brunette's lips.

Bo's lungs burned to take a breath and Lauren didn't seem to be in a hurry to get off her so she could fill her lungs with some much need oxygen. Besides, half of the line dancers were now looking curiously at the two city slickers that were sprawled on top of one another in the middle of the dance floor. "Can't breathe," Bo managed to vocalise and she watched as the blonde came back to reality.

"Oh shit, sorry," Lauren said and pushed up on her arms, allowing Bo to take in a lung full of air. Bo's body reacted as Lauren's lower half pressed harder against her, she suppressed a moan and closed her eyes. _Oh God, this is too much. She tortures me relentlessly without even realising it! _

A hand came down beside Lauren's head offering the inebriated woman a help up. Lauren laughed and gave Bo a kiss on the nose before grabbing the offered hand and getting pulled up. The cowboy then helped Bo stand as well. "You alright, little lady? You hit the deck hard."

Bo nodded, "I'm fine. Thank you," she managed to get out. He tapped his hat before heading off.

"Hey, Bo. Watch me!" She looked up at the sound of Lauren's high volumed cry. She saw Lauren climbing onto the mechanical bull in the corner, much to the delight of the patrons surrounding it.

_She's going to hurt herself trying to ride that damn thing,_ Bo thought as she frantically tried to make her way through the crowd to encourage her friend get down.

Letting out a whoop and a 'Yeehah' Lauren began to ride the bull with surprising effectiveness despite her intoxication and Bo found herself transfixed by the sight of Lauren moving with the bulls jerking movements. She was flung off a moment later giving everyone an eyeful of her underwear as her dress bunched up around her waist when she hit the mats. There were whistles and catcalls of appreciation and Bo rushed forward and helped her friend up, giving the people closest to her a scowl. Lauren didn't seem concerned at all that she had flashed half the people in the place and she raised her hand in the air as if in victory and giggled. "I bet you didn't think I could do it," she said, looking at Bo with glassy eyes and a smile of triumph.

"Well, you certainly showed me," Bo muttered. _I have to get us out of here. _"Time to go, I think. I will hit the restroom and then we are gone."

"Aww, come on! Just a little bit longer. Come on, dance with me." Lauren grabbed Bo's hands and started to spin them around until she stumbled, the brunette just managing to keep them both upright.

Bo reached up and gripped Lauren's face and made her drunk friend look at her. "It's... time... to... go."

She noticed that Lauren was looking a little pale as she nodded in understanding. She leaned forward leaning her forehead against Bo's. "I don't feel so good. I'm going to go out and get some fresh air. Meet you at the car?"

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I get some air," Lauren patted Bo's arm reassuringly before weaving her way through the crowd towards the exit. Bo hurried back to the table where Kenzi was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That Lauren is a wild woman!" she remarked.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we need to get going. I'm just going to pay the bill, go to the bathroom and get my wild friend home."

Kenzi stopped Bo as she went to reach into her pocket. "I've already taken care of the check. It was the least I could do," she said helping Bo into her jacket and handing her Lauren's as well. "I have decided to stick around here for a few days, so you are good to go and take care of your girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on. And thanks again." Kenzi said, giving her a quick hug before stepping back.

Bo gave the young girl a smile before turning towards the restrooms. She didn't want Lauren waiting outside for her too long.

"Oh, and Bo." She turned at Kenzi's voice.

"Yeah."

"Tell Lauren how you feel about her," she said sagely, before giving the brunette a wink before walking away towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Zephyr knew his patience would pay off as he watched the drunk blonde head unsteadily towards the door. <em>Time to catch my mouse,<em> he thought as he slinked after the blonde who had just stepped outside. _Ready or not, here I come_...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for the huge response for the last chapter. These chapters will continue to come very quickly if you keep me motivated like this! I hope you enjoyed it despite the cliff hanger.<strong>

**Take care xoxo**

**Doccubus21.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warning: This chapter contains some scenes pertaining to sexual assault and physical violence towards women and may be hard to read for some people.**

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Lauren wiped her mouth with her forearm after vomiting between a couple of cars in the dark parking lot. She hadn't heard someone approach her from behind and she jumped up from her hunched over position when a hand gripped her shoulder. "You all right, little darlin'?"<p>

She turned around to face the man and nodded, "Yeah. I just had a couple of shots too many, I think. I had to get out of there and get some fresh air. I fine now, thank you." She couldn't see the man's face clearly beneath his cowboy hat with it being so dark. The fact that his hand was still on her shoulder made her feel uncomfortable and her stomach twisted and churned with anxiety as if in warning. "I think I need to walk around a little more so I'm not sick again."

"Well, you are fine, I'll give you that," he said running his hand down her bare arm. Lauren's eyes darted around the darkened parking lot looking for anyone else as she moved several steps backwards away from the man that stood before her.

"I need to walk and meet my friend. She'll be waiting for me at the car."

"Now, now, not so fast. I just wanna talk to you is all. I was watching you in there with your friends. And you looked mighty fine riding that bull. Oh yeah. I think you love to ride."

Panic was setting in now and Lauren started to walk a little faster as she manoeuvred through the parked vehicles. Her stomach clenched with fear and bile rose in her throat causing her to hold onto the hood of a pickup as she vomited once more. Lauren's head swam with dizziness and her grip on the car was the only thing keeping her upright.

Zephyr seized the opportunity and grabbed the blonde by the waist as soon as she had finished retching and hoisted her up onto the hood of the opposite car from the pickup.

Lauren pushed the man hard in the chest, "Get off me! Let go." The man backhanded her across the side of her face, stunning her.

Zephyr grabbed her by the neck and pulled her head forward, "If you don't fight me, I won't hurt you," he growled at her menacingly. "It will be over before you know it and it will feel good once we get going, I promise." His hands slid up Lauren's thighs pushing up her dress. "You are so fucking gorgeous and after your performance on the bull, I know you are just gagging for it."

"No! Get off me. Don't you fucking touch me," Lauren cried out as she slapped and grabbed at the mans hands as he gripped and pulled at her underwear beneath her dress. "My friend Bo is going to be looking for me!"

"Fuck Bo. Now stop fucking fighting me or I'll hurt you until you are unable to fight anymore." He tugged again at her panties and she heard the rip and Lauren lashed out hitting him in the jaw, her other hand knocking off his hat.

Zephyr growled and hit her again, this time with a closed fist his ring causing a small cut to open just below her eye and blood to run down her face. "I'll teach you to fucking hit me, Bitch!" He pulls her swiftly off the hood and turns her around pushing her face into the cold steel of the bonnet.

"Please don't..No...please don't hurt me," Lauren pleaded struggling to find her voice as she cried and fought off unconsciousness from the blow. _Oh God, please have someone find me. Please have Bo looking for me,_ she prayed as she felt him pushing her dress up and he forcefully finished tearing her underwear off one handed as the other hand held her firmly in place. As she heard him fumbling with his belt, Lauren took a big breath through her crying, panic and fear and cried out Bo's name as loud as she could...

* * *

><p>Bo had gotten to the car and Lauren wasn't there. She swept her eyes around the huge parking lot looking for any sign of her friend and cursing the lack of lighting. She started moving down the rows of parked vehicles systematically thinking that perhaps Lauren had passed out. She heard something a few rows over, a thump and what sounded like a woman's voice. She headed in that direction and moments later when she heard a distinct pleading cry of her name, Bo broke into a run, pulling out the small butterfly knife that she always carried on her person as she went.<p>

Her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Lauren pushed face down against the car thrashing and trying desperately to free herself from the man holding her down. He was cursing at Lauren as he continued to fumble with his pants, her squirming and thrashing making his job harder. Fury burned inside Bo as she approached the man and slashed at his side with her knife. He cried out with the shock and pain from her attack and clutched at his side and stumbled several steps backwards looking for who had interrupted him. His eyes blazed angrily as Bo stepped between Lauren and her attacker. "Fucking bitch! You'll pay for that and for interrupting our fun. I'm going to kill you both now," he snarled.

Bo held her knife out, "When a woman is saying no and is fighting and crying like that, she isn't having any fucking fun!" Bo reached behind her to touch her friend and she felt like crying when Lauren flinched and whimpered. Bo wasn't even sure if the blonde was aware that he wasn't holding her down anymore. "Lauren? Baby, it's me," Bo said in a soothing calm voice, but never taking her eyes off of the man in front of her. She didn't understand why he was still here. "Lauren, it's Bo. Say something."

"Bo?" She felt Lauren move and stand unsteadily beside her.

Bo unclipped her keys from her pants beltloop and held them out, "I need you to take my keys and get in the car. Can you do that?" She recognised the look in the man's eye as he calculated the odds of taking Bo out moments before he lunged at her. She jumped back and swished her knife out in front of her and he only narrowly missed getting cut again.

"Bo!" Lauren cried out.

"Get into the car, Lauren! Run, don't look back... and honk when you are inside." She wanted Lauren to get a head start. She needed her safe and sound before she ran to the car as well. She heard Lauren's sandals on the gravel as she did what Bo asked. He lunged again, this time throwing his leg out and hitting her in the knee. It only just connected but it hurt like hell, but she managed to stab him in the thigh causing his to yell in anger. She started to crumble, her knee giving out, as he came at her again. Bo didn't fight the downward momentum and tumbled so that she fell onto her back. She got the reaction she wanted. He thought that he had the upper hand as he stood above her with triumph in his eyes. Bo lashed out with her uninjured leg and struck him hard in the groin. His breath whooshed and his eyes bugged out in surprise and pain as he bent over and held his hands over his privates.

Bo scrambled to her feet trying to ignore the pain in her knee when she heard Lauren honk the horn three times in quick succession. She ran as fast as she could manage towards the car. Bo cursed under her breath when she heard him pursuing her. _He's fucking crazy! I got him with the knife twice. What will it take to get rid of this guy?_ Bo heard him gaining on her because her knee was slowing her down, but the car was close now. _Just a little further._ "Open the door."

Lauren leaned over and opened the passenger side door and Bo dove inside. "Drive, Lauren!"

Zephyr pumped his legs, his anger fueling him on. He was within reach of the brunette when she dove into the car. He lunged forward in one last ditch attempt to stop and silence his prey, but was instead hit with the open passenger side door as the car sped forward, wheels spinning and launched him hard into another parked car. He saw nothing but the fading headlights moments before losing consciousness.

Bo had only just managed to get her legs free of the door when Lauren hit her pursuer causing the door to slam shut from the impact. She looked behind her seeing the man crumple to the floor before turning in the seat as Lauren sped erratically through the parking lot toward the interstate. "Jesus, Lauren be careful!" Bo yelled when her car swiped another vehicle coming into the parking lot and then narrowly missing an oncoming tanker by mere inches.

Lauren didn't say a word and Bo looked at her to see tears streaming down her cheeks mingling with the blood that dribbled out of a cut just below her eye. The honking of another car had Bo realising that if they didn't pull over soon they would both end up dead because Lauren was in no fit condition to drive. Bo reached out and touched Lauren's leg, "It's okay, Lauren. Slow down and pull over so I can drive."

The car came to a grinding halt on the shoulder of the road. Bo leaned over and turned off the ignition. Lauren's hands still gripped the steering wheel tightly as she looked straight ahead out the windscreen as she continued to cry. Bo looked down at the knife she still clutched in her hand and the blood that stained it. She couldn't believe what she had just seen and done. If she had just been a few minutes longer he would have... Bo closed her eyes and shook her head. _Don't think about that. Just talk to Lauren and make sure she is okay. _She heard Lauren's voice through the silence. "I'm sorry."

Bo turned towards Lauren and came face to face with sad, withdrawn, whisky coloured eyes. "No. It's my fault...I should have gone with you... I... If...I... God."

"You saved me," Lauren said simply. "You got to me before he could... Thank you." Bo grabbed a couple of tissues from the glove box and started to wipe Lauren's face. The cut wasn't bleeding too badly, but Bo wanted to get Lauren somewhere so that she could assess how hurt she was.

"Switch places with me. I will drive us to a rest stop so you can get cleaned up and I can check your injuries."

Bo didn't wait for Lauren to respond, she shoved the bloody knife in the glove box and got out of the car. Bo watched as Lauren chose to just climb over while she walked around to the drivers side. She climbed behind the wheel and started the car and pulled back out onto the highway.

They drove in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Lauren thinking about what would have happened if Bo hadn't gotten to her when she did and Bo thinking about what she had done and how she hoped that the bastard that had tried to rape her best friend was dead...

* * *

><p>Dyson knocked on the ambulance door and the vehicle took off towards the hospital with the victim inside. He wasn't dead, but the paramedics had told him and his partner Hale that it would be touch and go on whether he would survive or not.<p>

Kenzi was standing with the growing crowd of onlookers and she listened intently as the sandy haired detective continued to call the piece of shit in the ambulance a victim. She had seen what had transpired from just a few moments before Bo had found and rescued Lauren. She had been leaving when she had heard the blonde call out Bo's name. _I should tell them what really happened, _she thought as she continued to eavesdrop on the two detectives. They were observing a lab tech scraping some paint transfer from the car Lauren had hit on her way out of the parking lot. The cute African American detective in the fedora had looked her way several times in the last few minutes and she had a feeling that he would approach her any minute to see if she had witnessed anything. The question was whether she would tell the truth or lie to save her own ass.

Bo and Lauren would realise soon enough that Kenzi wasn't the nice and friendly girl that they thought she was. They would soon notice that Kenzi had relinquished them of their money and cell phones. She couldn't afford to be arrested again. If she was caught again, she would see the inside of a jail cell.

Just as suspected the detective tapped his sandy haired scruffy partner on the shoulder and motioned to her. He nodded and Mister Fedora came walking on over to her with a reassuring smile on his face that he presumed would put her at ease. It didn't. Because she still wasn't sure what she should do_. I barely know them. I don't owe them anything,_ she thought to herself even though she was riddled with guilt at the thought of what her two victims had just gone through. They had been made victims twice in one night, even if they didn't know it yet. _It's the survival of the fittest, Kenz,_ she said to herself. _There should be plenty of evidence to tell them what really happened out here tonight, they don't need me._

She smiled as the detective came to a stop in front of her. "Hello, Miss. My name is Detective Hale and I was wondering if you saw anything that could help us fill in the gaps of what happened here tonight?"

"I'm not sure if I have any information that would be of use to you, Detective," she replied sweetly. To Kenzi's surprise, he frowned and cocked his head to the side as if he wasn't sure if he believed her. She was an adept liar and the fact that he didn't believe her, gave her more respect for the man standing there, but not enough to open her mouth and protect a couple of strangers instead of her own ass. Much to her good fortune Hale's partner called him back over as he held a pair of ruined white panties in one gloved hand and a cowboy hat in the other.

Before returning to his partner, however he fished out a card and turned it over and wrote something on the back. "If you think of anything please call," he said before turning his back and walking away.

Kenzi looked down at the card that had the precinct number under his name. She flipped it over and on the back of the card it read : **When you are ready to help. **Followed by a cell phone number. He looked back and she gave him a small nod and put the card in her pocket with her ill gotten gains and walked away...

* * *

><p>Lauren seemed to be calmer by the time they reached a rest stop with a bathroom but she still hadn't really talked. Bo knew that it was still probably the shock, but it still scared her that the blonde was so quiet and withdrawn.<p>

Bo turned to Lauren and said, "Perhaps you would like to change clothes and you are usually the organised one that is prepared for emergencies so would I be guessing right that you have a small first aid kit packed in one of your bags."

Lauren nodded, "Can you pop the trunk?"

"Sure," Bo said with a nod and a soft smile. Lauren's eyes were dull as she gave a small smile back before getting out the car. Bo popped the trunk with the lever and stepped out of the car as well. Lauren handed Bo a little first aid kit and then pulled out some jeans, panties and a T-shirt. Bo followed Lauren silently into the bathroom. She waited while the blonde went into a stall and came out a few minutes later in her new attire.

"Just getting changed has made me feel a little less exposed and vulnerable. Thank you for suggesting it." Finding no paper towel in the dispenser she went into the stall that Lauren had just exited and grabbed a wad of toilet paper.

"Will you let me help clean up your face?" Bo felt silly asking, but she didn't want to cause Lauren discomfort of any kind.

The blonde nodded and allowed Bo to clean off the dried blood and place a small butterfly bandage on her cut after disinfecting it. The brunette appraised her handy work before nodded and giving her friend a smile. "All done. How are you feeling? Is there anything else I can do?"

"Perhaps you could grab me a couple of aspirin. I have a bit of a headache."

"Sure I'll be right back." Bo rushed out of the restroom eager to help. Lauren stared into the mirror at her reflection. Everything that had happened was a blur except for Bo coming to her aide. Whether it was the punch to the side of the face or the shock she had seemed to block out and distort her memories until they were nothing but a blur of garbled disjointed memories. Bo was treading lightly around her not wanting to say the wrong thing, but she just wanted to forget it all.

She wanted Bo to forget it all. She wanted it to never have happened. She wanted to have been smarter and not gotten so drunk and out of control that she had allowed it to happen in the first place. She had made herself a target hadn't she? She had made a spectacle of herself in front of all those people. In front of Bo. Did Bo think that she deserved it? That she had it coming?

Lauren hadn't noticed that Bo had returned until she spoke. As if reading her mind, she said, "This wasn't your fault, Lauren. He was a sick fuck and I know for sure that his attack on you wasn't his first. I could see it in his eyes."

"But the way I acted. I made a complete fool of myself in that bar, Bo." The brunette walked over to Lauren and handed her a couple of aspirins and taking a couple for herself and her sore knee. Lauren popped them in her mouth and then scooped up a handful of water and swallowed them.

"You were having a good time and it got a little out of control. It happens to the best of us, Lauren. But that doesn't mean that you invited him to attack you and violate you."

"He didn't..."

Bo came closer. "I know he didn't, but he would have... I should have been with you. I should never have left you alone. I knew how drunk you were. I let you down. I'm sorry."

Lauren reached out and cupped Bo's face with both hands. "No! You didn't. I am a grown woman and you are not my baby sitter. How could you possibly know that there was some sicko watching me and waiting to get me alone. You saved me, Bo. You rushed to my rescue with no concern for your safety and you protected me. You are the greatest friend a girl could have and I am grateful that I have you every day." Lauren leaned in and kissed the brunette on the forehead. "I will never forget what you did for me. Thank you." Lauren dropped her hands from Bo's face.

The brunette moved forward and hugged Lauren hard before stepping back and giving the blonde a lopsided smile, "How is it that you ended up comforting me. I was supposed to be comforting you."

Lauren returned the smile and this time it showed in her eyes, "You are a comfort to me every day. I always feel safe when you are with me. Now come on, we still have a few hours drive left till we get to the cabin," Lauren said with a wink. She picked up the first aid kit and her dress and exited the bathroom. She threw the dress in the trash can by the picnic table before getting into the car.

Bo understood why she had thrown the dress away. It would have been a constant reminder of what had happened and she sensed that the blonde wanted nothing else but to forget about this night. So Bo was determined to make the rest of the trip as memorable as possible so that this night would be just a distant memory compared to all the rest that they were yet to make...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it and that you will tell me so. ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Bo pulled into a tiny gas station with only two pumps. It was in the middle of nowhere with wilderness surrounding them on all sides. Its sign was crooked and everything about the small, run down building screamed 'end of the world zombie apocalypse' but the simple fact was she needed fuel. Her car was running on fumes and wouldn't make it to the last town that was about twenty miles before the final few miles to the cabin. The lights were on inside and she saw the guy behind the counter peering out towards the car through the dirt streaked windows.<p>

Bo turned her attention to the blonde sleeping silently in the passenger seat. Her heart ached at the sight of the discolouration that was coming out around the small cut on her cheek marring her flawless, milky complexion. She went to reach out and stroke the cheek, but stopped herself, her hand hovering in the air. She moved her hand back to her lap as she continued to watch Lauren sleep. They had talked a little about the incident outside the bar and when Bo had suggested they go to the police Lauren had shaken her head and said that she just wanted to get to the cabin away from everyone and everything.

Something must have shown in Bo's eyes because the blonde's voice had softened and she had reached out and squeezed her arm comfortingly before saying that everyone didn't include her. She said that there wasn't anyone who witnessed the attack or surely they would have helped and if he was dead, she certainly didn't want her getting in trouble for that. She reasoned that Bo had saved her before he had managed to finish what he started and all she wanted was to be alone with Bo and the solitude of the cabin. Bo would agree and do whatever Lauren wanted. All she wanted was to be there for her and be whatever the blonde needed. So Bo had just continued to drive towards the cabin and away from the nightmare behind them. Lauren had fallen asleep shortly after that and as Bo continued to look at her friend she decided that if she didn't wake up soon, she would wake the blonde up herself. She wasn't sure if Lauren was a little concussed from the blow to her face so she wanted to be safe.

As if sensing Bo's scrutiny Lauren stirred and opened her eyes to find the brunette staring at her. "Everything alright?" she enquired as she rubbed her eyes, letting out a hiss of pain when her hand connected with the sore side of her face. She looked away from Bo and at their surroundings for the first time. "Where are we?"

"In the middle of fuck knows where," she responded. "The beast was running on nothing but dregs so I had to stop. We are about another hour away from the cabin I think. We should get there by dawn."

"I see the sign for the bathroom around the side of the main building. It is probably infested with a billion kinds of bacteria and animal life, but I don't think I can hold out," Lauren said making a face which caused Bo to laugh.

"Okay. I will fill her up while you fight with the local wildlife in the toilets," She teased with a wink.

"If I'm not out in ten minutes come rescue me."

Bo nodded in the direction of the man who was still glued to the window staring in their direction. "That goes double for me when I have to deal with that creepy guy," Bo said with a disgusted look of her own."

"Deal," the blonde said with another laugh as she got out of the car and headed around the side of the building.

Bo filled up the tank and tried to ignore the fact that she could feel the service attendant's eyes glued to her as she did. "Jesus just take a picture already," she thought as she made her way into the building. There were a few fridges holding liquor, soft drinks and milk and several rows of shelves holding miscellaneous groceries and snacks. She decided to grab a few things piling them onto the counter. She got a good look at the middle aged man behind the counter and instantly wished she had avoided eye contact as he openly ogled her from head to toe. His small pig like eyes were visible under his cap that read, 'RUDE CRUDE DUDE.' His frame was skinny under his dirty T-shirt with stains under his arms, and his saggy, green camo pants.

He rang in the items and told her the total owing. She reached into the inside of her leather jacket and frowned when the contents of the inside pocket were devoid of her phone and money. All she found was a small folded piece of paper that turned out to be the receipt from the bar. She turned the paper over and found a message in bold black writing that read: **Sorry. Nothing personal...K.**

_Fuck!, _Bo thought to herself as she reread the inadequate note over and over again. _So not a serial killer, but a thief. _

Bo gave the now frowning clerk an awkward smile as she started heading towards the front door. A clearing of the man's throat and the appearance of the shotgun from beneath the counter had Bo raising her hands in the air. "You are not going nowhere till I get paid for that gas, Missy."

"Well, if a tiny, little thieving hitchhiker hadn't taken my phone and money you'd already have it," Bo responded sarcastically.

"That ain't my problem and no sob story is going to work on me," He responded gruffly.

"I was just going to get some money off my friend who went around back to use the facilities. I'm sure you saw her tall, blonde and beautiful."

"Aye. I saw her. Nice piece of ass she is, that's true, but I still ain't letting you out that door. She will come looking for ya when you don't show up for a while and when she does you can ask her for the money. Do we understand each other?" He motioned with the gun for her to move away from the door. He gave her a bucktoothed grin when he sensed her hesitation as Bo contemplated making a run for it. "Don't test me, girly. Sexy as you are I won't hesitate to blow a hole in you and drag you out back for the coyote's."

Bo sighed and walked over to one of the shelves and leaned against it waiting for Lauren to come looking for her. It didn't take long and five minutes later the blond entered the room, the bell tinkling with her arrival.

Lauren eyed Bo and the man holding the shotgun as it lay on the counter beside the bagged up groceries. "What's going on? Are you alright?" she asked Bo.

Bo silently handed Lauren the note from Kenzi. "I found this where my phone and money should have been."

"Oh," Lauren said with a frown as she read the note. She turned to face the man behind the counter, "Let me go out to the car and check my jacket...um... I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Chuck," he answered in surprise. "But don't think that you being all polite will change anything. I am sick of being taken advantage of by people. They are always stealing or doing the old pump and run. No one cares that I need to make a living you know and times are tough. I'm out here every day on my own. It gets lonely." He once again leered at Bo making her shudder in disgust.

_Is this the weekend of the full moon or what because it seems like all the sicko's and crazies are out in force,_ she thought.

"Well, Chuck. I'm sorry to hear that times are tough. I'll be back in a moment. Hopefully with what we owe you."

Bo knew Lauren and the look she gave her as she exited the store told her that she wasn't expecting to find any money in her jacket either. _And it's all my fault! Lauren didn't want to pick Kenzi up. I convinced her too. _Just as expected, she returned moments later with just a napkin showing the same note that Bo had found in her pocket. Lauren gave Bo a small smile to show her that she wasn't blaming her for any of this. But Bo felt the need to apologise anyway. "I'm sorry."

"Well, now you two seem to be in quite a pickle and while I am sorry that you both seem to have been swindled, I can't allow you two to swindle me out of being paid for the gas you have pumped into that muscle car of yours. So I am open to suggestions on how you would like to pay me for my goods."

Bo didn't like the look the look of almost glee their current predicament seemed to cross his face. "You are enjoying this, Chuck. A little too much I think because I don't how we are going to give you your money when we don't have any!" she said in frustration.

Lauren reached out and put a hand on the brunette's back trying to calm the woman. Bo could have an explosive temper and she didn't want things to get any more out of control than they had already been tonight. It had been a very long day. "What do you have in mind, Chuck?"

"Well, now money isn't the only way to pay. Women have been providing a service since the dawn of time and I would happily accept that form of transaction as payment for the gas and groceries."

"I'm a little insulted by that comment, Chuck," Lauren said calmly as she felt Bo tense up even more at his words and she squeezed the brunette tighter. "I assume that you are talking about one of us performing a sexual favour in exchange for what we owe for the goods. We are not whores, Chuck."

He took his cap off and ran his hand through his greasy hair. "That's my offer. I'm not even asking much! Just a little rub and tug and you'll be on your way. Look at me. I'm no prize, you can't blame me for wanting it from one of you two very attractive women."

"I'm so fucking tired! Can't we get a break from this completely shit house day!" Bo cried out angrily to the heavens before stepping forward. "Fine! Fine! This is your birthday and Christmas all wrapped up into one, Chuckie boy! Because I'm going to agree to this repulsive request because I just want this nightmare of a day to be fucking over!"

The thought of Bo touching the repulsive man who was now grinning like a kid in a candy store was too much for Lauren to handle. She reached out and stopped her friend. "Bo wait!"

Bo turned to Lauren her eyes glistening with unshed tears of exhaustion and frustration. "There isn't any fight left in me today, Lauren. I just want to get to the cabin."

"You aren't touching him. Stay right there."

Lauren stepped forward and Bo reached out to stop her thinking that the blonde was going to do it instead, which just seemed even worse because of what had just happened earlier tonight and the fact that she didn't touch men, like ever. "Lauren?"

Lauren shrugged off Bo's hand and approached the counter. Chuck had grabbed the gun again confused on what was happening. Bo watched as Lauren beckoned Chuck closer with her finger and spoke softly to him. She watched as the man began to nod at what her friend was saying. "So we have a deal?" Bo heard Lauren say as she stepped back.

He nodded and motioned to Bo with the shotgun, "If she agrees to it, sure!"

Bo frowned in confusion, "If I agree to what? What deal?"

"Give us a minute, Chuck. Why don't you get yourself comfortable. Hmm." Lauren said before returning to Bo and standing in front of her.

Bo's eyes were glued to the man who seemed even more eager with whatever this new proposition was that Lauren had put forward. He placed the shotgun on the counter once more and climbed up onto the stool that he had been sitting on when she had first entered the store. When he started to undo his pants she looked away and gave her attention to Lauren who was biting her lip. "What the hell is going on?"

"I gave him a better offer and it doesn't require either of us touching him. I couldn't let you touch him, Bo."

"What is the offer?" Her stomach fluttered when Laruen's eyes seemed to darken a shade as she spoke next.

"I said we would give him a little show in exchange for the gas and groceries."

Bo frowned even as her heart started thumping faster inside her chest, "What like a strip show? I don't want to take my clothes off in front of him, Lauren!"

Lauren shook her head, "No...I uh..." she suddenly faltered thinking that her bright idea may be rejected by Bo.

"Come on ladies. I thought you were in a hurry to get out of here just get it on already!"

Bo's eye went from Lauren to Chuck and then back to Lauren. "Get it on? Us?" Bo's heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest now.

"He agreed to us making out a little and some groping above the clothes. No nudity required. Isn't just a little kissing with me better than having to touch Chuck's uh..." Bo puts her hand up telling Lauren without words that she should stop talking. Lauren looked at Bo's shocked and panicked expression. "It doesn't mean anything, Bo. We are friends. I thought that this was a safer, more comfortable solution to our current predicament. I'm not using this situation to force myself or my lifestyle upon you..." Lauren was freaking out and had started babbling.

Bo reached up and placed a finger on the blonde's lips silencing her. _Of course Lauren was just trying for a better, less invasive solution, it is what she does,_ Bo thought to herself. _How could she possibly know what the thought of kissing her, touching her was doing to me right now. _Bo wasn't sure if she was capable of speech right now as she stared into Lauren's concerned worried eyes. She just gave her a small nod and moved her index finger over the Lauren's lips followed by her thumb before cupping the blonde's uninjured cheek.

She could barely breath as she leaned closer to the woman of her dreams. Lauren's hand came up and gripped her by the back of her neck, their mouths only inches apart now, their shallow breaths merging. "Okay?" Lauren asked, her eyes searching, needing Bo's full consent.

Again, Bo could only nod when only a small whimper escaped from her mouth instead of words. She couldn't form a coherent thought with Lauren's lips so close to hers and the blonde's soulful gaze never faltering from her own. Her brain was shooting sparks of electricity through every single nerve ending with the proximity of the woman she had longed for for so many years. _I love you. I love you. I love you, _was screaming in her mind as Lauren's lips brushed against hers so softly, almost reverently. Bo was frozen, she couldn't move and she was thankful when Lauren took charge and deepened the embrace. The brunette couldn't suppress the moan when Lauren's fingers that had been gripping the back of her neck went into her hair as her tongue slipped out and tasted Bo's bottom lip.

Bo willingly opened her mouth wider, allowing Lauren's probing, seeking tongue entry and her world just exploded into technicolor. She forgot where she was and her hands found the blonde's waist as she completely melted into the kiss, meeting Lauren's tongue. She whimpered when she felt Lauren's arms embrace her firmly as they ran down her back and onto her ass, squeezing her through the soft denim of her jeans. Bo pulled Lauren's hips closer and shuddered when a thigh met her firmly between the legs. She was lost in a haze of lust and passion that was beyond any of her most vivid fantasies. She pressed herself against Lauren's thigh as the blonde finally broke the kiss and started licking and kissing her neck.

Neither of them remembered that they had an audience as the two friends who both harboured strong feelings and pent up sexual desires, took what they craved. Lauren's hands found their way to Bo's breasts as the brunette shifted her leg slightly to connect with Lauren's heat causing her to murmur, 'fuck' right beside Bo's ear. Her legs were shaking and her heart was thundering in her chest as she continued to revel in Lauren's touch. She was unravelling and would lose complete control if she didn't reign herself in, but the thought of stopping what Lauren was making her feel was painful. To Lauren this may be just a show, but to Bo having the woman she had loved and desired every single minute for years was beyond anything she could have imagined. She felt complete for the first time both physically and emotionally.

Something at the back of her mind was telling her that this wasn't where she wanted to lose control and give Lauren the love and pleasure that she had wanted to bestow upon her for so long. That thought and a completely foreign and unwelcome male groan brought Bo back from that dangerous cliff of total loss of control. Lauren took command of her lips again and she revelled in the taste again as she felt the blonde's heat rubbing against her leg. _Does she feel how perfect this is? Could Lauren possibly feel the same way? _Hope was growing even as Bo started to reel herself in.

Bo wanted to profess her love to Lauren at the cabin not in some dingy service station with a creepy, deviant, redneck watching. _You need to stop this!_ She heard another grunt to the side of them and Bo opened her eyes as Lauren went back to her neck. She saw a sight that instantly shut down the lust and noticing that this was her chance to get the jump on the pervert who was pleasuring himself behind the counter, she tore herself away from Lauren's arms and crossed the distance to the counter in two long, slightly unsteady strides. As expected Chuck was beyond being observant and Bo had the shotgun in her hands within seconds and had connected the stock of the gun into his head before he could say or do anything. She watched with disgust as he slid off the stool and onto the floor with a thump his pants open and exposing a now shrinking erection. "Fucking pervert," she growled at the unconscious man. She felt dirty and sick to the stomach that something so perfect and beautiful had been observed by the man on the floor.

Her love was pure and it didn't belong in this place and she knew that Lauren was saving her from having to touch him, but at that moment she thought that perhaps she may have preferred it. Because she hated herself for getting so out of control. They had given him a way better show than he had expected. She turned to find Lauren looking dishevelled and flustered. She looked sexy as hell and Bo thought about crossing the distance between them and kissing the blonde again. She was breathing hard and her eyes were still hooded from what had just occurred between them. "Lauren?" Bo's heart went into her throat as she really looked at the blonde. _Had she been just as invested and lost in what had just happened? _Bo thought. Because she appeared to be flushed and there was a distant look in her eyes as if she was still recovering from the heavy making out and groping session. "Lauren?" Bo said again a little louder and came to stand in front of the blonde who finally blinked and seemed to focus on her.

"Uh... What? Sorry... What?" Bo smirked as heat infused the blonde's cheeks, making them even more flushed. Bo grabbed several bags from the counter and handed them to Lauren.

"Show's over, Hot Stuff. Chuck had to check out for a while. Take these and put them in the car. I will be there in a moment." Bo kept it light and friendly. Now was not the time to analyse if there was truly a mutual attraction and that it wasn't just in her imagination. _It felt so right. What you just experienced can't have been just an act,_ her brain screamed at her.

Lauren nodded absent-mindedly, obviously completely lost in her head which happened often and a quality that Bo found adorable if not frustrating at times. If the blonde wasn't so hard to read it would have been easier, but Lauren was good at keeping her innermost thoughts to herself unless she wanted to share them. Bo watched her exit the building and head to the car. Bo grabbed a couple of six packs of beer from the fridge and a bottle of whisky and shoved them in a bag. She then grabbed the other bag of groceries, muttered that they had earned the booze and left out the door, bell tickling. Bo bundled the groceries into the back with the other bags and then climbed behind the wheel and turned on the ignition. She looked to Lauren, who met her gaze and gave her a small smile. "Are you ready to leave all this shit behind us and get to the cabin, because I sure as hell am!"

Bo thought that she saw a flicker of sadness in Lauren's eyes, but it was gone in a fraction of a second. "Yeah, I'm ready to just relax by the lake and forget it all," she responded. Bo gave her arm a squeeze and then turned to the darkness ahead of her as she pulled out of the gas station and onto the deserted road.

What Lauren didn't say was that there were a few parts that she didn't want to forget about. After what had just happened between her and Bo in there before she had abruptly ended it had been... Unexpected and confusing. She had never felt such passion before, not even Nadia who Lauren had thought was the love of her life until things had turned sour between them. Before Bo had gotten her attention and out of the mess of emotions and questions in her head, she had been thinking back to several moments since Bo had fought with Ryan at the bar. There had been a moment in the bathroom, another one in the car before Kenzi had scared the hell out of them. She vaguely remembered laying on top of Bo when they had tripped over one another while line dancing, but that was a little fuzzy as was the tenderness Bo had shown while cleaning her up after the attack. Something had changed in the dynamic of their friendship and Lauren was beginning to wonder if her fantasies may just come reality...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A big huge thank you for the reviews, follows and favs of this story. They will finally get to the cabin! Everyone say Hooray lol. I now have to think about what is going to happen next. I hope I am not disappointing any of you and I will continue to try to update quickly. :)<strong>

**Take care,**

**Doccubus21**

**xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Bo pulled up to the cabin just as the sun rose, basking the cabin in welcoming light. Bo turned to Lauren who was once again asleep beside her and shook her arm gently and softly spoke her name. Lauren peered at Bo sleepily and then smiled when she saw the brunette beaming at her. "I take it we have arrived with that smile," the blonde said as she stretched out her back and arm muscles relieving the ache from sleeping awkwardly in her seat.<p>

Bo found it incredibly erotic, and had to look away. "Yep, we are finally here and without any more crazies or freaks getting in our way. How about you open up the place while I unload the car?" Bo quickly jumped out of the car, suddenly eager to get unpacked and into her room. She was beyond tired and exhausted but she was also still amped up by the events at the service station. Bo had always been aware of Lauren but now that she knew what it felt like to be kissed by her, held by her, that awareness had increased tenfold.

Lauren sensed some tension in Bo despite how happy she seemed to finally be at the cabin. She pulled the keys from the place her caretaker always left them and entered the cabin. Lauren took a deep breath before she turned around to help Bo with the bags. Lauren decided to take the groceries and put them away. She raised an eyebrow at Bo when she saw the beer and whisky in one of the bags. The brunette shrugged and said, "We earned it, don't you think?"

Lauren nodded and went back inside with the bags. She was so confused by her own new awakened emotions that she felt she may have imagined that Bo shared them. She wondered if over the next week she should tell her friend about her growing feelings, but she was terrified that if she did and Bo didn't share her affections that their friendship would be damaged in the process. _Better to keep it to yourself,_ she thought. _Maybe it's because it's been a while and I'm craving a loving touch. _Bo's touch had felt like it left scorch marks on her, despite the clothing that had been between them and she really wanted to burn beneath that touch again.

"Lauren... Lauren?" The blonde jumped at Bo's voice from the living area which joined onto the kitchen.

"Hmm... Sorry... What?" Lauren rolled her eyes at how inarticulate she found herself being after being caught out daydreaming about the brunette that was smirking at her in amusement.

"I said I am beat and just want to go to my room and sleep. You look tired too. Let's leave the rest till later. I put your bags in your room."

_Oh yeah separate rooms, _the blonde thought thought about asking Bo to share her room, but instead she just nodded and said, "I will be right behind you as soon as I've put the perishable food away." She had been with Nadia every other year they had been up here and they had always had separate rooms. She knew that Bo had done it out of respect for Nadia who had often been jealous of their relationship, but now that Nadia was gone, she wanted nothing more than to have her friend sleeping beside her.

Bo paused for a moment before saying she would see her when they had both gotten some much needed rest and shuffled down the hall.

A few minutes later and Lauren was heading down the same hall to the room she always occupied right across from Bo. The door to the brunette's room was closed and she rested a hand on it for a moment listening for any movement inside. She let out a sigh and then went into her room, closing the door behind her. She had a quick shower and then slid under the crisp, fresh quilt and sheets, sighing at the comfort her eyes closing...

* * *

><p>Bo sighed in frustration as she turned over again and punched the pillow under her head trying to get comfortable. She had heard Lauren come down the hall and she had seen her shadow stop on the other side of her door through the small gap at the bottom. She thought she heard Lauren sigh sadly before going into her own room and closing the door quietly behind her. The next thing she had heard was the shower.<p>

Bo had decided to forgo the shower till she woke up because he had been so desperately tired. But sleep was being frustratingly elusive as she couldn't shut her mind down. Her thoughts were filled with Lauren. She was so close and yet Bo couldn't bring herself to get up, cross over that hall and to slip in beside her friend. She knew that Lauren wouldn't object. They had only ever used separate rooms because she had insisted in respect for Lauren's relationship with Nadia and that the temptation would have been pure torture for her.

Memories of Lauren caressing her body as she kissed her passionately at the service station filled her mind. When the blonde had said 'fuck' in her ear as Bo had pressed her thigh against Lauren's heat, she had thought that she would come right then. She moved her hand from the side of the neck that Lauren had kissed and licked so thoroughly to her breast. She could feel the moisture pooling and the sudden rush of heat as Bo got lost in the sensations that she had experienced at Lauren's touch.

She wouldn't be able to sleep until she got some release from what had begun at the gas station. Bo let her mind go right back to the beginning of the most intensely satisfying moment of her life. When Lauren had hovered before her, their lips almost touching and her eye's pleading for her consent, it was the catalyst that confirmed that Bo wouldn't ever find anything that she wanted or needed more than Lauren. She was her everything.

A moan and a whimper escaped Bo's throat as their lips met again in her minds eye and it was as if she was right there all over again but this time they were right here in this very room. Her hands squeezed and pinched at her breasts as she completely drowned into her recollection and the imagining that it wasn't her hands that were touching her...

* * *

><p>Across the hall Lauren's eyes snapped open from the brink of sleep. A sound... Something had pulled her back and she listened intently for several seconds. Thinking it was nothing she closed her eyes to drift off again, but a moan sounded from across the hall that caused Lauren's eyes to spring open once more. She was going to get up and go to Bo thinking that maybe she was sick or having a bad dream. They had both gone through some pretty traumatic events and she was sure that Bo having to hurt two people in one day was not something that would be easily forgotten.<p>

Hearing another sound like a whimper, she got up and opened her door and put her hand on the adjoining room door handle. She was about to let herself in when she heard Bo more clearly and realised that they weren't sounds of distress but of pleasure. Heat rushed through her body as she heard Bo moan again. She released the handle carefully and moved silently back to her room, she heard Bo murmur her name as she closed her door and almost crossed the hall again, but she didn't. Bo probably had no idea that she could hear her and she wasn't going to embarrass her because she wanted nothing more than to be the one that touched her and caused those sounds to escape her.

Lauren climbed back into bed and lay there listening to Bo's sighs and murmurs of pleasure. She felt like a voyeur but she was also getting so incredibly turned on at hearing Bo pleasure herself whilst she suspected, thinking about her, if hearing her name was any indication. She found herself pushing a hand inside her cotton pajama pants as she listened, her other hand fumbling with the buttons of her pajama top so that she could palm her breast while she strummed her clitoris to the sounds of her best friend. She imagined that it was Bo as she inserted several fingers into her wet, hugging heat and pushed them as deep as they could go and a moan of her own escaped as she started to fuck herself in earnest to Bo's noises. She didn't notice when there was a pause in those sounds as she was getting so close to the first stirrings of her orgasm...

* * *

><p>Bo was arching off the bed as she imagined Lauren laying down on top of her and kissing her way down her entire body when she heard a sound that matched her own, but wasn't hers. It took her a few moments to come out of her haze of fantasy and pleasure to realize that she was hearing Lauren. <em>Oh my God! That is the hottest thing I had ever heard!,<em> she thought, her hand frozen between her legs, her imminent climax settling as she listened intently to the sounds from the other room. She was that far gone that she didn't care that Lauren must have heard her. All she cared about was that her friend was in the room opposite her and was now doing exactly what she was doing. It was as if they were together and Bo closed her eyes and continued to thrust and rub at her throbbing clit as she again joined Lauren in a song of mutual, yet separate pleasure.

She didn't think about how awkward it may be when she would join Lauren later that day after they woke up. All she focused on was Lauren and the moving hand between her thighs that brought her to a roaring orgasm that had her crying out her pleasure that was only partially suppressed by her hand. She didn't want Lauren to know that she had heard her just in case it would cause embarrassment to the blonde. But she continued to listen to the blonde as she milked her own pleasure until she heard an almost identical muffled cry of climax from her friend. Bo got up and relieved herself in her ensuite and cleaned herself up a little before climbing back into bed and finally finding the sleep that she so desperately needed...

Bands of heat from the mid afternoon sun caressed Bo's naked form as she moved the sheet aside and stretched out her muscles. She had slept wonderfully after she had released her pent up sexual tension and frustration. She felt well rested and ready to start her vacation with Lauren. She could smell some enticing scents of something cooking and her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten for quite some time. Bo slid off of the bed and crossed the room to the window. She raised the blinds and then opened the window and sighed as she looked out across the lake and at the breathtaking view of the mountains beyond. She loved how remote the cabin was that she felt no shyness as she continued to just enjoy the heat of the sun and the gentle caress of the breeze from the lake on her skin.

A soft knock sounded at her door and before she could say anything she heard the hinges sound as the door opened. She heard Lauren gasp in surprise when she obviously saw her standing completely naked looking out the window. Bo turned toward the door and she noticed that the blonde was now hiding behind the barrier as she apologised profusely for not waiting for permission to enter and that she just wanted to let her know that lunch was ready.

"I will have a quick shower and be right out," Bo said with a smile tugging at her lips at how flustered the blonde had sounded before squeaking out, 'okay,' and making a hasty retreat down the hall...

* * *

><p>Lauren clattered around in the kitchen trying to keep herself from completely losing it. She had gone to wake up Bo and instead of finding her tucked under the covers, she had found her completely naked and bathed by light and looking like an amazon goddess. She had almost swallowed her tongue at the sight of the gloriously bronzed and curvaceous form before her. She was the epitome of the female form and she had imagined what Bo would look like completely naked often since her break up with Nadia. She had often tried to remember what Bo had looked like in her bikini from their previous trips, but compared to what she had just seen, her mind's imagination was abysmally inadequate. She had managed to force herself to step back behind the door as Bo had turned towards her interruption and she had made a fool of herself as she spluttered out that food was ready in the kitchen.<p>

_God! I acted like I had never seen a naked woman before!,_ she thought in mortification. _**You haven't! Not like her,**_ her inner voice reasoned as her body reacted causing her to shudder.

She heard Bo coming down the hall. Lauren looked up to see her friend, freshly showered and wearing a kimono and her hair bunched up under a towel. "This smells amazing! I'm famished," Bo said, giving the blonde a dimple filled smile of appreciation.

"Hmm, yeah, there is toast coming," was all she could respond with as she turned away so Bo wouldn't notice the blush she could feel rushing to her cheeks. She thought about escaping into her room and never coming out, she was that mortified by what Bo must think of her.

Bo sat down and silently started to fill her plate. She knew she needed to put Lauren at ease because the tension in the room was palpable but she was finding 'flustered, embarrassed Lauren', so damn sexy that she left her to stumble around for a little longer. Was it wrong? Probably. But Bo was mesmerised by the blondes pink tinged cheeks and her obvious attempt of avoiding eye contact. She also noticed that Lauren had not once but twice checked her out from head to toe and it filled Bo with excitement. She had always craved this kind of awareness and appreciation from Lauren. Bo knew she had been blessed with beauty and she always enjoyed being admired by men and women alike, but she found it irresistible and addictive coming from the blonde.

But when Lauren dropped a plate stacked with toast, it shattering on the floor and the blonde cursed in frustration, Bo couldn't wait any longer to comfort her friend. She rushed to and crouched down by Lauren's side. "I'm so sorry," she said and Bo knew she wasn't apologising about the plate of toast. Bo reached out stilling Lauren's hands that were shaking badly. Lauren looked up at Bo with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Lauren, go sit down and eat something. I will clean up and then I think we need to have a little chat."

"Okay," the blonde responded with a sigh as she put the plate into Bo's hand and stood, allowing the brunette to clean up her mess. They ate silently after Bo returned from putting the plate fragment and the toast in the trash outside. Lauren sat uncomfortably as her mind raced, trying to think of what Bo had to say about her walking in on her this morning and that the incident at the service station was her idea. Would Bo tell her that she is flattered that Lauren is attracted to her, but she didn't see how she could offer any more than what they had now, a strong and beautiful friendship. If she was to hear that, would she be brave enough to mention last night and what she heard from her friend's room. She had clearly heard Bo call out her name. So surely the attraction was at least partially shared.

"Lauren?"

"Hmm, What?" Lauren looked up into Bo's kind, dark eyes.

"Don't look so worried. I'm not angry and you shouldn't feel embarrassed that you walked into my room and saw me without clothing."

"Oh, uh..." Lauren swallowed at the lump in her throat and she knew that she was blushing once more as she again remembered how Bo looked standing at the window. The defined shoulders, the curve of her spine, flowing down to her toned, tight buttocks and the, smooth, strong thighs and calves.

Bo reached out and took Lauren's hands into her own when she looked like she was about to flee the room. _She looks terrified,_ Bo thought. "Lauren, I am not ashamed of my body and you shouldn't be embarrassed at all about seeing me. We have been best friends for years..."

Some courage came to the blondes aid as she continued to focus on Bo gentle, honest eyes. There was nothing about her expression or tone that implied that she was angry at her. In fact, she thought she maybe sensed a little pride that Lauren had liked what she saw. _Say it. Just say it. _"And the fact that I liked what I saw? That seeing your body excited me sexually? We are friends Bo and I don't ever want you to feel unsafe, that I may one day cross a line that can never be uncrossed."

Bo leaned closer, "and what if perhaps I want to cross that line?"

Lauren looked at her stunned. She wasn't even sure if she heard Bo correctly. "I... Uh... Sorry... What?"

Bo wasn't ready to confess that she had been in love with the woman in front of her for years just yet, but she did want to ensure the blonde that the attraction she was feeling wasn't entirely one sided. "I said.. What if I want to cross that line between friends and something more? Have you noticed the change between us over the last few months? I may not have liked how our first kiss happened, Lauren, but I felt something last night." It was Bo's turn to become a little nervous as she saw the blonde's eyes darken with desire just like they had the night before. "I don't know what I'm asking, really...I just..."

"You are so beautiful, Bo!," Lauren blurted out. She took a deep breath. _Say it. Don't stop now. Take a leap. Take a chance. Don't over think. _"I have found myself thinking of you. Well, I always think of you... but now I think of you as more than just a friend. You just always seemed to be with someone and I confess that when you fought with Ryan right before we left... I... it gave me the slightest hope that this trip may be different and less.. ah platonic than our other trips. We have never been single at the same time before." Lauren stopped talking to take a breath and laughed nervously as Bo gave her a smouldering look that took her breath away completely.

_Maybe I should just tell her,_ Bo thought as she started to lose herself in Lauren's golden brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak...

"But I don't think we should rush things... Go slow, you know. I don't want to risk our friendship by rushing in without thinking just because we are sexually attracted to each other."

Bo swallowed down her declaration of love, almost choking on it as she tried not to show that she was disappointed that Lauren seemed to think that this attraction was purely sexual. "Okay. So we will see where this attraction goes? We will explore these new feelings and you will stop feeling bad for seeing me naked without letting me see you too?," Bo said with a wink falling back into her old habit of pushing down her explosive feelings until it was the right time. _And when will the right time be?_, her inner voice asked incredulously. _Soon it has to be, because it is killing me more and more every day, _Bo responded.

Lauren noticed a flash of sadness or was it pain before it was gone, replaced with a huge smile. The brunette stood up abruptly and removed the towel from her hair, allowing it to fall freely around her shoulders, still damp and sexy as hell. She then removed her kimono to reveal the skimpiest black bikini she had ever seen that left her mouth dry as a desert. Lauren's eyes travel all the way down Bo's body and then back up to meet a cheeky, knowing smirk and glittering mischievous eyes. Lauren had witnessed Bo's seduction skills on many of occasions, but they had never been directed firmly at her and she was speechless with the overwhelming need that pulsed through her entire being under the penetrating gaze of the promise of something more. "It's a beautiful day for a swim in the lake, don't you think?"

Lauren nodded mutely still unable to speak.

"Great! I'll get a head start. Get changed into your suit and meet me on the pontoon with the suntan oil." With another knowing smile she turned and headed for the door and Lauren suppressed her moan when she saw that there was no material covering Bo's firm, toned ass. _A G-string? She really is trying to kill me,"_ Lauren thought as she watched silently as Bo walked out the door, hips swaying, ass moving from side to side.

Bo was grinning wide as she waded into the chilled water of the lake and walked until she was able to dive beneath the surface and start swimming towards the pontoon waiting in the centre. _We will see how slow Lauren will be able to go,_ Bo thought as she pulled herself onto the floating raft and lay on her stomach in the sun, undoing the cords of her bikini. Bo had seen the look in Lauren's eyes when she saw her in her new bikini and she wanted the blonde to act on the lust and desire she saw in them. Bo was tired of waiting. It was her time to win Lauren's heart and she was bringing her A game. _Lauren has no hope,_ she thought as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of the sun on her back as she waited for Lauren to arrive...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you are pleased with how things are progressing ;) Please show me by giving me a little sunshine to spur me on to continue bringing you super fast updates.<strong>

**Take Care and lot's of love,**

**Doccubus21**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Bo heard Lauren's approach towards the floating raft in the middle of the lake. She resisted opening her eyes and turning to watch her approach. The blonde was a wonderful swimmer who seemed to glide effortlessly through the water. She felt the raft shift as her friend arrived and pushed herself onto the platform. The temptation to open her eyes and look at Lauren was too great so she watched as the blonde stood beside her running her hands through her wet golden locks, squeezing out the excess water. Lauren's long, toned body in her black one piece took Bo's breath away. She allowed her eyes to wander up and down one more time before closing her eyes once more before Lauren noticed her open ogling.<p>

She listened to Lauren move around her and heard her open the waterproof bag that she had pulled along behind her. Bo had teased Lauren about the bag and her friend's need to be prepared. While she was just happy to lay on the raft, she knew that Lauren would have brought a towel to lay on, along with some water and the suntan oil that Bo had requested.

"You are looking comfortable," Lauren remarked, breaking the silence. Bo opened an eye and found Lauren laying across from her with a smile.

"I am. The sun feels amazing and I feel like I am finally able to relax."

Lauren's lips pursed and a frown marred her forehead. "I know. Getting here was certainly a trial. I'm sorry."

Bo raised herself up and leaned on her forearms and gave Lauren her full attention. "What happened wasn't your fault, Lauren. I know we haven't really talked about what happened and I haven't brought it up because you seemed quite determined to avoid talking about it. But if you are blaming yourself. If you really think what happened in that parking lot was your fault, we do need to have a discussion."

Lauren licked her lips. She was trying to focus on what Bo was saying, but the fact that the brunette's bikini top was still lying on the raft, and she was being given a breathtaking view of Bo's breasts left her dazed and unfocused.

Bo followed Lauren's line of sight, noticing that she had forgotten that she had untied her top. Her friends' eyes were dark and unfocused and while the look Lauren was giving her sent a thrill through her, she needed to talk to the blonde seriously for a moment and her nudity wasn't going to help her accomplish that. She lay back down, found the string of her bikini top and tied them behind her back securing the material back onto her chest. "Lauren. I think we need to talk about this."

Lauren was disappointed that Bo had covered herself up and she was even more disappointed that it appeared that the brunette wasn't going to let the subject drop. "What do you want me to say, Bo?" The words came out angry and it surprised her and she hated seeing how her tone caused the brunette to flinch. She couldn't stop though, because she suddenly felt the urge to scream and cry. "I was almost raped. I was moments away from being violated when you stopped him. I was drunk and I acted irresponsibly in that bar and I attracted the attention of a sick fuck that almost got what he wanted. I'm sorry because you had to come to my rescue. If I hadn't been so out of control, I wouldn't have needed to go outside to get some air and vomit. It could have been so easily avoided. Is he alive? We just left and surely the cops are going to be looking for us. You had to stab him and I hit him with the car. We could get into serious trouble and it's all my fault! I am trying not to think about it because when I do I feel so ashamed and so angry." Bo's eyes were soft with compassion and they shimmered with unshed tears. "Don't look at me like that, Bo! And I don't want to fucking talk about."

Bo's gaze was unwavering, "So you want to just push it all down and let it eat you up from the inside. Because it will, Lauren." The brunette's tone was hard and held a profound hint of knowledge. Lauren had a feeling that something had happened to Bo in the past and that she was speaking from experience.

"I'm sorry, Bo. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. It's not your fault and I shouldn't be taking out my frustration about how weak and out of control I am feeling right now."

"You don't need to apologise. I just don't want you to go through it alone."

"I know. You are a wonderful friend, Bo and I promise that I will talk about it... just not now. I would rather focus on us and how our friendship is changing." A lopsided smile formed as she allowed her eyes to take in Bo's scantily clad form. "Have I told you how much I like your swim suit. Though to be honest, I think I like it better without the top."

Bo laughed and shook her head. "My, my... Aren't you being very forward right now. What happened to the flustered mess I had to calm down earlier?" As an afterthought, she added, "And don't think I didn't notice the smooth subject change either."

"That was when I wasn't sure if what was going on, was just in my head or not. And don't forget that I had just walked in on my gorgeous best friend naked and bathed in sunlight, looking so very much like an amazon goddess."

Bo felt herself blush as he listened to Lauren's words and saw the undisguised lust in her eyes. _But is it just lust? I'm in love with her. I know she loves me and lusts after my body, but is her love as deep and consuming as mine?_ _**Does it really matter right now? Just let things happen naturally and enjoy this new development and flirt back, stupid,**_Bo's inner voice responded. Lauren had begun to panic a little as Bo just sat there staring at her but not actually seeing her.

"Too much?" the blonde asked worriedly breaking Bo from her internal dialogue.

"No! Not at all. I am incredibly flattered by your description of me. No one has ever referred to me as an Amazon Goddess before. Thank you." Bo picked up the bottle of suntan oil and held it out to Lauren. "Would you?" Lauren mechanically took the offering and watched as Bo lay back down on her stomach and once again undid her top. "I don't get this bronzed tan without some work. It always helps to have someone to reach the spots that I can't," Bo said finishing her comment with a wink.

Lauren's mouth went dry and she was thankful that she had packed a bottle of water as she slurped down a couple of mouthfuls. Looking was one thing, but now Bo was giving her permission to touch her and her heart hammered in her chest as she crawled towards Bo and knelt down close to her side. She popped the lid and squeezed a generous amount of the coconut scented lotion into the palm of her hand. She also trailed a line down the brunette's spine, causing her to shudder when the cool stream met her heated skin. Lauren started at the feet and worked her hands up the strong calves and thighs. She looked at Bo's face, which showed nothing as to whether the touching was affecting her like it was Lauren. She paused at the top of Bo's thigh's and skipping over the exposed and enticing buttocks to work the lotion onto the brunette's arms, neck, shoulders and back. "You missed a spot, I think," Bo murmured, sounding almost sleepy.

Lauren was frustrated by Bo's lack of response at the intimate touching. She found her voice as she traced her fingers softly over the thin string that encircled Bo's waist and disappeared between the cheeks of her buttocks. "No, I haven't. I was just saving the best till last," the blonde responded, before leaning down and kissing the tight ass cheek closest to her. She smiled when Bo finally made a sound and gave her an indication that she wasn't entirely unaffected. Lauren kissed her once more before putting a little more lotion in her hand and kneading Bo's buttocks with her hands. She traced her hands once more over the whole length of Bo's body before announcing that she was all done and returned to her towel.

Bo took several minutes to gather her wits before opening her eyes and looking over at Lauren, who was now lying on her towel with her eyes closed. The blonde's fair skin already had a pink tinge to it. Without a word Bo sat up, not even bothering with her top and picked up the lotion. She straddled Lauren and sat on her ass, facing her legs. "You are so fair skinned. I don't want to risk you getting burned," Bo said as she started to rub lotion up and down Lauren's long legs. Unlike Bo, who had a lot of practice in hiding and pushing down her feelings when it came to the blonde beneath her, Lauren had no such training and she moaned as Bo ran her hands up her inner thighs and within inches of her sex. Bo just smiled proudly to herself at the sounds she was drawing out of the blonde. Finished with Lauren's legs, she turned and faced the blonde's exposed back, making sure to grind herself into her friend's buttock's as she did so, getting another moan in response.

Bo didn't talk as she pushed Lauren's hair aside and leant down and gave her a kiss between her shoulder blades. She felt the blonde's breath hitch as her lips touched the milky white skin. Sitting up Bo squeezed out some more lotion and rubbed it over Lauren's back and shoulder's. Bo continued to grind her hips every now and again against Lauren as she lost herself in massaging the woman beneath her. She finally ran her hands along Lauren's sides, over her shoulders and along the arms that disappeared underneath the blonde's head. She ensured that she pressed her chest against Lauren's back as she did so and drew out a curse from Lauren, who was now pushing her ass up against Bo as she unravelled beneath the brunette's touch. Bo went up to her knees, lifting herself up from her position on the blonde's ass. Lauren groaned in protest when the pressure of Bo sitting on her went away.

"Turn around and face me," Bo requested, her voice husky.

Lauren did as asked and turned over, seeing for the first time that the brunette had been topless while she had been giving her the most erotic suntan lotion application ever. _Why didn't I notice when she pressed her chest against me just moments ago,_ Lauren thought to herself as she just took in the glorious sight of Bo kneeling above her. _**Does it matter? Just look at her!, **_her mind screamed back. "My God, you're beautiful." Lauren rolled her eyes at her pronouncement and how much of an understatement calling Bo beautiful was. "Actually beautiful is just completely inadequate for just how breathtakingly spectacular you are. I have never seen anyone as stunning as you... you are perfect." Lauren reached out and cupped Bo's face and that was when the brunette lowered herself back down to straddle the blonde once more. "Bo...I..."

Bo was afraid that Lauren was either going to continue to babble or she was going to tell her that she had second thoughts, so she took matters into her own hands and leaned down and captured Lauren's mouth with her own, cutting off whatever the blonde was going to say. Lauren's arms went around Bo's back and pulled her closer as they welcomed each other's tongues in a duel for supremacy. Bo moaned into Lauren's mouth when the blonde's hands ran down her back to grasp her buttocks firmly. Lauren's hips pressed up as she urged Bo to grind herself against her with her grip on her ass. Bo was drowning as they continued to kiss feverishly their breathing coming raggedly from their noses as they fought their need for oxygen as they devoured each others mouths. Lauren continued to cause friction between them and Bo was getting dangerously close to losing control and climaxing.

_**Lauren wanted to go slow!,**_her brain screamed through the haze of pleasure. _She wants it as badly as me, _Bo reasoned with her internal voice as they separated for a moment, breathing hard, their eyes hooded with need and desire, the raft rocking with the movement of Bo's hips that didn't need Lauren's assistance anymore as she rocketed closer to orgasm. _**Stop now!**_, Her mind screeched again as Lauren's hands went between them and found Bo's breasts. _**This can't be your first time. You have to tell her you love her first! You don't want it to happen here and then Lauren regrets it. This is the time when you don't go straight for the instant gratification. Lauren is more than a physical release. You have waited this long what's another day or two?**_

Lauren's mouth found Bo's again, but she resisted the embrace and the need that consumed her. Bo tensed and tore her mouth from Lauren's, "Wait," she gasped.

Lauren didn't respond, she just tried to take command of Bo's mouth again. When she felt one of Lauren's hands sliding down her stomach, edging towards her aching core, it snapped her out of her daze and she sprung back separating herself from Lauren's hold.

Bo was gasping for breath and she was sure that she had a terrified look on her face because Lauren's eyes cleared and she reached out to the brunette in concern. "Bo? What's wrong. I'm sorry."

Bo moved out of Lauren's reach. "Don't.. be.. sorry." She was still breathing hard, her heart urging her to move into Lauren's warm embrace again. "You've done nothing wrong."

"But...," Lauren urged.

"You said you wanted to go slow and I don't want to be just a frenzied fuck on a raft. I want more... for the first time... I want more. If I crawl back into your arms right now, I know I won't be strong enough to stop it from going too far. I need us both to be sure that we want to risk our friendship, Lauren. Please tell me you understand what I'm saying?"

Lauren lowered her hand that had been beckoning for her to return. "I understand..I just..with you touching me and looking like you do. And you are right, I did suggest we go slow and me grabbing you and kissing you like that is certainly not going slow."

Bo crossed the raft and picked up her top and refastened it across her breasts. _It's always about my looks,_ she thought sadly to herself. "I am not complaining about the touching or the kissing, Lauren, believe me. I mean I kissed you first. I initiated the kiss. I just want to take it slow before we actually sleep together. I have had so many meaningless attachments and I know you are probably thinking that I am just curious after what happened at the service station... but."

"But," Lauren said again, curiosity filling those warm, whisky coloured eyes.

Bo exhaled a deep breath, "But I need it to be more that just physical if we are going to put our friendship on the line. Your friendship means more to me than anything and it would kill me if I lost it, okay?"

Lauren nodded slowly trying to read between the lines because she felt that it was more than just risking their friendship through exploring this new physical sexual awareness. "What aren't you saying?"

Bo flashed Lauren a smile, "All in good time, my dear. All in good time. Right now I am going to swim back to cool off. You coming?"

Lauren smiled, accepting Bo's choice in not sharing whatever she was holding back for the moment, "I'll be along in a moment. You go on ahead."

"Are we okay?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes. Always. Whatever happens or doesn't happen. You will always have my friendship. I love you, Bo."

"I know. How could you not, right," Bo said with a wink before turning and diving into the crystal blue water of the lake. She reemerged several feet away and began to swim to shore.

Lauren watched her as she thought about what had just happened. It had been frenzied and intense and if Bo hadn't put a stop to it they would have made love right here on the raft. _Made love?_, Lauren thought. She could have thought that they would have had sex right here where she was sitting, but she knew that it would have been more than that and Lauren realised that Bo had said the same thing. Bo said she wanted it to be more than just a fuck. Did that mean that she thought that Lauren was only interested in her in a purely physical way. Bo had bought that bikini and she had put on an incredible show that had made Lauren crazy with need.

She had spent years watching Bo seduce countless men and she sensed that Bo would continue to push the limits and would tease and flirt mercilessly with her until she was ready to admit that what they were feeling was more than physical. She suspected that she had been blind to Bo's true feelings for her, for quite some time. Things hadn't started to feel different until Nadia had walked out on her. She hadn't been in any state to notice that from the moment Nadia had left her devastated and alone after so many years that there was an instant undercurrent awakened between her and Bo.

Bo had stayed supportive and strong as Lauren had grieved the loss of her companion. She had just nodded as Bo had told her that she deserved better and that there was someone out there that loved her more than life itself and would never put their job or anything else above her happiness. She hadn't noticed the look in Bo's eyes that spoke to her, pleaded with her to see that the person she was talking about was right in front of her.

Lauren gasped as she asked the question that seemed to have been hovering in a deep recess of her mind for years, even when she had been happy and in love with Nadia. Is Bo in love with me? Lauren had always scoffed at Nadia when she made comments about Bo being in love with her. She had chalked it up to Nadia feeling threatened by Bo's beauty and their close friendship, but now she wasn't so sure. Had she been so blind that she just hadn't noticed or was she right this instant completely off the mark in thinking that her best friend and confidant was indeed in love with her.

Lauren loved Bo with all her heart. The only thing that made them best friends instead of lovers was the physical aspect. But if Bo felt the same and was indeed in love with her, she had had to ignore those feeling for years as Lauren had lived blissfully unaware with Nadia.

"Oh my God," Lauren said softly as she watched Bo walk out of the water and head towards the cabin. The blonde's heart stopped when Bo turned back to look at her across the water with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun and gave her a wave which Lauren returned. Bo then proceeded to take off her bikini just outside the cabin, hanging the top and bottoms over the railing of the small porched area and then headed inside.

Lauren decided to pack up and head back as well. This revelation was weighing heavily on the blonde because she found herself thinking of what it would have been like in Bo's shoes over the years. Lauren thought it would have been torture to watch someone you were in love with be happy and in love with someone else. Her mind was chaotic as she swam back to the cabin and she was thankful that Bo was in her room when she entered the living area. She went straight to her own room and shut the door needing some time to figure out whether she should ask Bo outright what her feelings were or to allow her friend the freedom to tell her in her own time. All Lauren knew for sure was that she would not leave the cabin at the end of the week without telling Bo that she loved her and wanted to be with her, mind, body and soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you for continuing to enjoy this story. It has turned out longer than I expected but Mary doesn't mind and I certainly hope that you, my faithful readers don't mind either. I want Bo and Lauren realizing that they belong together to be special so bear with me. Thank you for all the sunshine and hope there will be more coming my way.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>The next morning Bo found herself waking up alone in Lauren's bed. She allowed her mind to drift back to the previous evening. Bo had showered and had put on a pair of boy-short panties and a form hugging tank top, followed by her kimono. She noticed that Lauren's bedroom door was closed so she padded down the hall to search out something to make them for dinner. She had first thought about foregoing any clothes and just holding out her hand to Lauren and guiding her to the bedroom, but she had reasoned that she had just insisted that they take it slow on the raft just under an hour before so she had resisted the temptation.<p>

Bo found that as always old man Taylor from the property next to Lauren had come through on well stocking the fridge and cupboards with enough food for the week. She found the ingredients to make her creamy mushroom pasta that the blonde loved so much and set about making it.

A half hour later Lauren emerged in a pair of jeans and a powder blue button down top which made Bo feel severely under dressed. Lauren came up behind Bo and wrapped her arms around her waist as she lay her head on Bo's shoulder and moaned at the smells coming from the sauce she was stirring as it simmered. "Mmm you are spoiling me. You know how much I love this sauce of yours." Lauren finished her statement with a soft kiss to the side of her mouth.

Bo was having trouble focusing with Lauren pressed up against her and if she hadn't been taken completely by surprise she would have turned her mouth to intercept that quick kiss. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Lauren..."

As if sensing Bo's struggle Lauren stepped away from her. Bo was sure she heard a soft murmur of, 'sorry' which was followed by a sigh. Bo chose to ignore it and concentrated on finishing dinner, but there was a new tension between them that hadn't been there before. "Want a beer?" Lauren asked as she opened the fridge and Bo started to spoon the cream sauce over the penne she had just drained.

"That would be great, thanks," Bo responded, setting the plates onto the table. Lauren popped the beers on the rustic wooden counter and passed a bottle to Bo as she sat down and then went around and sat in her chair across from the brunette. Bo smiled wide as Lauren took her first mouthful and moaned in appreciation of her cooking.

They chatted about plans for tomorrow, ignoring the sexual tension that filled the room between them. Bo felt that Lauren wanted to say something. Every now and again Bo would look up from her plate to find the blonde looking at her thoughtfully as if she was trying to solve a puzzle.

Lauren was getting increasingly frustrated at Bo's ability to act as if nothing was different between them. _It shouldn't be a surprise,_ her mind screamed. _She's been keeping her real feelings locked away for ages now, right? It's like second nature to her! _Lauren didn't know why she was starting to get mad at Bo for not telling her how she felt. She understood why after all. This was Bo, her best friend, one of the most selfless and loving people she had ever met. Lauren had thought about the reasons why Bo had never revealed her true feelings while she had showered and she knew the biggest reason was Nadia. That Lauren had been happy with her when they had met, they had even discussed marriage at one stage and Bo had just stood by her and supported her. What she couldn't figure out is why Bo had tried so hard to keep her and Nadia together when things started to go south and the love between them faded. _Maybe because it was Nadia's love that faded, not yours and you so desperately wanted to make it work because you had had wonderful years together and were reluctant to throw that away._ She remembered so many times that Bo had told her that she just wanted her to be happy and it broke Lauren's heart to think that she had missed the longing in the brunette's eyes every time she had said it.

Bo's voice broke through her heavy thoughts. "What's the matter, Lauren? You haven't taken a bite in five minutes. You would usually be licking the plate by now."

"I do NOT lick the plate," Lauren responded with horror. Bo just raised an eyebrow at her response. "It was one time," the blonde confessed and rolled her eyes as a smile crossed her face.

"I found it adorable. I always enjoyed cooking for you after that," Bo said, grinning back at her, but the smile didn't last long. "Tell me what has got you lost in that big brain of yours, Lauren." Lauren ate the last few forkful's of her pasta and then drained her beer. She got up, taking her plate and Bo's and placed them in the sink before going to the fridge for a couple more beers. "Lauren!," Bo persisted, catching her arm as she went past.

"You are like a dog with a bone, Bo. You never let it go... Unless of course you are burying it," She finished and felt regretful the moment she saw Bo flinch and release her arm. She didn't apologise though. Lauren grabbed two glasses and the bottle of whiskey instead and took them to the living room. She returned for her beer before turning on her heels and going back into the living room drinking half on the way.

"What are you doing now?" Bo asked not getting up as she watched her friend throw some cushions onto the floor on the big fluffy rug in front of the couch. She was definitely acting strangely and her brain searched for everything that had been said on the raft earlier that may have caused it. Bo's stomach fluttered. Was Lauren planning on getting her drunk so that she could have her way with her. _That's ridiculous! It's something else and that burying comment, just moments ago was still echoing in her mind._

"We are going to play a little game while we drink this and the remaining beer from the fridge," Lauren replied resolutely and sat on the rug leaning her back against the couch. Bo watched as she proceeded to open the bottle of spirits and poured a generous amount into one of the glasses and drank it swiftly in one motion.

"I take it you want me to bring over the beer?"

"If you could be so kind. I'm already settled." Lauren finished the statement with a wink.

"You're acting weird. You have since you sat down for dinner. What's going on, Lauren?" Bo said as she brought the other six pack and her open beer with her and handed the package to the blonde. She tossed the bottle opener from the kitchen drawer and it clattered next to the beer beside Lauren. Bo sat down beside her on the rug, her kimono barely covering the tops of her thighs. Lauren's eyes glanced down appreciatively. "Would you like me to change into something more appropriate? I feel underdressed."

Bo gaped as Lauren undid her button down and took it off, leaving her in her bra. "Better?" She asked as she poured whisky into both glasses and handed one to Bo.

Bo swallowed down her heart that had jumped into her throat as her eyes gazed at Lauren sitting in just her sheer, white lace bra from the waist up. _Fuck! She is so goddamn sexy!_ She could see the dark area of the blonde's areola's and the way her nipples pushed against the fabric. Her mouth was dry and she drank the amber liquid in her glass followed by a generous pull from her beer. She handed the glass back to Lauren. "What has gotten into you? You are starting to freak me out."

"I want to play a game," was Lauren's response as she drank her second glass of whisky.

Bo could already see that the blonde was starting to feel the effects. Lauren wasn't immune to getting her 'drink on' so to speak, but she had never been like this before. Bo knew something was bothering the blonde, she feared it was the attack and she wasn't dealing with it. _Just play the game and see what happens. Maybe she'll open up. _"Fine what are we playing?"

"Truth or Dare," her friend responded matter of factly.

Bo burst out laughing, "Seriously? Are we in high school?" The brunette's laughter faded as Lauren gave her a scathing look.

"Perhaps. I think it's the only way I'm going to get certain things out of you. The game is effective at getting to the root of things and nothing is off limits."

Bo looked up and held Lauren's intense and slightly angry gaze. "Lauren..."

"Will you play or not? If not I'm just going to go to fucking bed!"

"You're angry at me. Why are you angry at me?" Bo felt the tears coming and she hated herself for it. She hadn't done anything wrong. Had she?

Lauren closed her eyes and took several calming breaths. "I'm sorry. It's not you, not really...I'm just so confused right now. I need answers."

"We could just talk."

Lauren smiled at Bo and a twinkle came to her eyes. "I still really want to play because at least if I ask you a question you don't want to answer I can at least get a dare out of you. I may be able to have some fun with you."

Bo laughed and drank some more of her beer. The tension faded and it was just them again, easy and comfortable. "Okay, fine. I'll play. Just slow down a little with the whisky and pour me another please."

Lauren poured them both another and then put the bottle aside. "You want to go first?"

"You seem eager to get answers out of me. So why don't you go first," Bo offered. She was now eager to know what was on the blonde's mind and if this was how she managed to get it out of her, then so be it.

Lauren took a moment and finished her beer. She smiled when she gave Bo her attention again and found her looking at her chest. She reached out and raised Bo's head by placing her fingers under her chin. "My eyes are up here," she said with a chuckle and was delighted when Bo blushed. "First of all I would like to apologise for yelling at you earlier when you tried to get me to talk about the other night. Now do you choose truth or dare."

"It's okay," Bo said as she reached out and took Lauren's hand. "I'm just worried about you and want to be there for you."

"You are always there for me. Always."

"I choose truth for now. Ask me whatever you want." Bo took a slow drink of her beer while she waited for Lauren to formulate her first question. What was curious to Bo was that the blonde seemed to be planning out where she would start in order for her to get to the answers that she really wanted. She opened her mouth several times and didn't utter a word and Bo found it utterly adorable. Lauren was a planner, she thought about everything, overly so, most of the time. Bo brought out her more care free side, but when it really mattered Lauren would always think about her actions and the consequences that could occur. "You're thinking too much, baby. Nothing that you could ever do or say would make me turn away from you. You've been weird since coming back from the lake, what did I say to cause you to get stuck in that brain of yours?"

"I'm supposed to be asking the questions! And did you just call me, Baby?" Lauren said with a laugh and a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Then ask. As for me calling you baby...It just slipped out. Sorry." Bo felt heat rising to her cheeks again with the way Lauren was looking at her. This was unusual for her, she didn't really blush, but since Lauren and she had started exploring this new facet in their relationship she found herself doing it often. She knew that the blondes inhibitions pretty much disappeared when she drank and while Bo suspected that Lauren just wanted to be sure that she wasn't just an experiment for her..well she was hoping that her friend would open up to her as well.

"I liked it," Lauren said, her eyes darkening in arousal as she reached out and ran a hand over Bo's leg that was stretched out in front of her. Bo's thigh muscle twitched beneath Lauren's roaming fingers. Bo placed a hand over it as those fingers ventured to the inside of her thigh and moved dangerously close to her now pulsing sex. She was sure that Lauren could feel the sudden heat radiating from her.

"Ask your question Lauren," Bo managed to whisper out as her hand clutched Lauren's against her inner thigh.

Her eyes turned serious and she pulled her hand away, leaving a trail of warmth and Bo missed the contact instantly. She wanted Lauren in the worst possible way and she knew that the alcohol that they had both consumed would fuel their baser instincts, but getting to the talking and emotional stuff was also important and she knew that Lauren had something she needed to get off her chest. At that thought Bo's eyes roamed over Lauren's chest before meeting the blonde's intense gaze once more. "What you said about keeping things buried out on the raft. You implied that there was something that you had buried, and that you knew from experience how it can tear people apart from the inside..."

Bo nodded, "I said that, yes. So what is your question?"

"What happened the other night... to me... Did that happen to you? Did you get raped, Bo?"

Lauren's lips were trembling and she saw her eyes glaze over and Bo knew that Lauren was reliving her ordeal in her head. Bo shook her head, "No. When I said that to you I wasn't referring to a similar thing happening to me. What I have been suppressing is nothing so horrible and I am sorry that what I said made you think that. I was just trying to get you to open up and talk about it..."

"I was so scared, Bo... I have never been so terrified..." A sob escaped Lauren's throat and tears spilled from her eyes as she focused on Bo with such a pained expression. Bo opened her arms and Lauren fell into her comforting embrace as she finally allowed herself to cry out her pain and hurt that she had kept locked down since the incindent. Bo's heart broke for Lauren as she cried quietly in her arms as she murmured that 'she was there' and to 'just let it all out'.

Some time later Lauren pulled away and wiped at her face and then brushed at a wet patch on Bo's shoulder, "I got you all wet, sorry."

Bo placed a hand over Lauren's, stilling it on her shoulder. "Don't apologise. Are you okay?"

Lauren reached out with her other hand and cupped Bo's face and nodded, "I do feel a bit better. Lighter. Thank you for just holding me."

Bo gave Lauren a dimple filled smile, "Of course. What are best friends for. I am here for you always."

"I really do love you, you know...If you are worried..that..." Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled away from Bo, who she was slowly drowning in as the brunette looked at her with such love and devotion that she had been so blind not to see for so long.

Bo saw the awareness in Lauren's eyes. _She knows..._ "Let's have another drink," Bo burst out as her heart pounded at the knowing in her friend's eyes. There was no more hiding. Bo leaned over Lauren to reach for the half empty bottle of whisky.

The air was suddenly so thick and full sexual tension that it seemed to crackle around them like electricity and Bo gasped when she felt Lauren's hand on her upper thigh again as she held her position on all fours over the blonde's lap. Lauren's hand went up and under the bottom of her robe, over the thin material of her panties and ran her hand over Bo's ass causing her breath to hitch. She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped as Lauren ran her fingers down the crevice between Bo's ass cheeks and cupped her mound, which was now aching painfully.

Lauren leaned forward and whispered into Bo's ear, "How long?... How long have you been suffering in silence?"

"Please Lauren...," Bo managed to gasp out as Lauren's hand shifted just enough to cause friction on her clitoris and she felt wetness pool between her legs with the blonde's agonisingly soft, gentle touch.

"Please what? Answer my question. I can feel how much you want me even through your underwear. No more hiding! Tell me. Tell me what you have been hiding from me for God knows how long."

"Release me, Lauren." Bo was breathing heavily and it wasn't just from desire it was from panic. She thought she had prepared herself for this moment, but she found that nothing could've prepared her for the insane amount of emotions that jumped into her throat all at once almost choking her. Lauren moved her hand instantly at Bo's request. Bo moved swiftly and sat on Lauren's lap, taking her by surprise and said, "You had your question. It's my turn."

Lauren rolled her eyes at the brunette and responded with, "You didn't even want to play."

Bo popped the top off the whisky and took a large drink from the bottle. "What do you think you know?"

Lauren shook her head, "No. I want to hear you say it. So give me a dare, so that I can ask you directly with your next turn. It's time to stop with the bullshit. What's your dare? Let's go Bo. What do you want me to do?" Bo poured some whisky into Lauren's mouth some of it spilling down her chin and onto her chest. Bo's head dipped and licked up the spilling amber liquid causing Lauren to shift beneath her in arousal, her eyes flaring with fiery need. "Fuck, Bo. Stop teasing me! Now I know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of your torturous advances that I watched you use on countless men in the past."

Bo's attention on Lauren's chest stopped and her head raised to fix the blonde with a hard stare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bo went to move off of Laruen's lap, but the blonde's hands found her hips and held her in place.

"You're not going anywhere! Look at me. I love you. I love you more that any of those sorry assholes that you took home. There are no more obstacles between us, there is nothing left to hide behind. I haven't been able to think of anything else but you for a while. As my heart healed from Nadia my awareness and feelings towards you grew more and more by the day, even though you were with that douche bag Ryan. I was ecstatic when he stormed out and I have thought about nothing but the chance to show you that I would give you everything I have to have you want me the way I want you!"

Bo was speechless. She sat perched on the woman she loved lap and tried to take in what Lauren was telling her.

"No more truth or dare. The game is stupid. I am just going to ask you some simple yes and no questions and you are going to answer me. Okay?"

Lauren was trying to make it easier for her as her hopes and fantasies that had dwelled within her for so long become an actual possibility of reality and she felt like she may pass out of throw up. But she nodded. Lauren had just told her that she wanted and loved her and it wrapped around her like a warm, fluffy blanket. She wanted Lauren to just see in her eyes how much she ardently loved and adored her.

"When you talked about burying things deep inside and it's eating away at you from the inside, where you talking about burying certain feelings that you have for me?"

"Yes," Bo whispered.

Lauren ran her hands up and down Bo's sides. "Were you happy when things ended between Nadia and I?"

"No," was Bo's response.

Lauren frowned, "Why, no?"

"That's not a yes or no question, Lauren," Bo responded with a soft smile which caused the blonde to growl at her in frustration. "Are you enjoying this right now?"

"Yes," the brunette answered with another wider smile. Lauren undid the cord that held Bo's robe together and pulled the kimono apart to reveal the singlet and boy shorts beneath it. Her eyes lingered on the wet patch on Bo's underwear before coming up to meet the brunette's gaze once more.

"You weren't happy because you just wanted me to be happy even if it was with someone else?"

"Yes." Bo's voice cracked with that answer and she saw how hard that must have been sitting by while Lauren had cried and mourned who she thought was her true love.

But what Lauren was feeling now made her see that her love for this woman overshadowed anything that she had experienced with Nadia. Whether it was because Bo was so open with her affection, even when she hid the fact that she had been in love with her for a long time. Lauren had always been the one to give the most in her relationship with Nadia, there were always so many other priorities in Nadia's life that it had sometimes felt like she was the only one in their relationship. She realised now that she had leaned on Bo often to receive the emotional support that had been lacking at home with Nadia. "Oh, Bo. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

For the first time Bo answered even though it wasn't a yes and no question. She was going mad as Lauren without consciously knowing it as she got lost in her head with thoughts of how they had gotten here was running her hands all over her body. "You were happy. I didn't want to destroy that just because I wanted to be the one to make you happy every day. You told me often enough that you saw yourself getting old with Nadia and I believed you because you believed it. I just hated that she couldn't see you the way I saw you. I hated the way she treated you and thought of you second or even third at times behind her career and her own selfish needs."

"But all the boyfriends?" Lauren asked as she pulled Bo closer to her, pulling the robe off as she went and tossing it aside.

"Physical distractions. I didn't care about them. I got what I needed emotionally from you."

Lauren's hands ran up the brunette's arms to cup Bo's face. "I love you. I don't just want you because you are a stunning woman, Bo. I want more too. I love all of you. I see you, all of you. I am so sorry that it took me so long to see it. I am sorry that you had to suffer and stuff your feeling for me so deeply. Can you please say it now? I really need to hear it from your lips."

Bo swallowed hard as her fear evaporated under the intense gaze of the woman she loved and who loved her in return. "I...I am so in love with you, Lauren. There hasn't been anyone else in my heart for years. Everything I have and am is yours if you want it," Bo said softly as she looked straight into Lauren's warm whisky coloured eyes and bit at her bottom lip nervously. She was really starting to feel all of the alcohol she had consumed as whatever tension that had remained in her body left her. Her mind was slow as the warm alcohol haze filled her, but her body was alive like a live wire, sparking beneath Lauren's touch.

She allowed herself to be pulled into a tight hug and she cried. She cried because everything that she had hoped for but never believed she would have was holding her willingly in their strong arms. It was overwhelming to hear Lauren tell her that she loved her, but it was even more overwhelming to finally have told Lauren that she was in love with her. She knew it was the alcohol that had her sobbing in the blonde's arms and she wished that she had a clearer head.

Bo leaned back and took Lauren's mouth with her own and kissed her slowly but thoroughly before pulling back. "I'm sorry, Lauren."

Lauren cocked her head to the side, "What for? The most wonderful, caring and exquisite woman in the world just told me that she is in love with me. Please don't' tell me you don't want this...us."

Bo kissed Lauren once more before saying, "I'm sorry because I can't make love to you tonight. I want to be clear headed when I am with you for the first time and I am certainly not feeling clear headed right now. You have finally freed me from my anguish of loving you for so long and not being able to tell you, but it has also left me emotionally exhausted. I have been holding onto it for so long and it was harder to rip it out of the deepest recesses of my heart than I thought it would be. Please tell me you understand."

Lauren leaned back, giving Bo some space to breathe, "I'm not going anywhere. I will wait however long you need and I am feeling the effects of that whisky as well. I want to be at my best when I get to make love to you for the first time, I don't want to fumble through it with slow unsteady hands from the alcohol. I want you to feel every caress, every sensation. I want to love you like no one ever has before or ever will again."

"God, Lauren. That is the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. Can I sleep with you tonight, please. I don't want to have separate rooms anymore."

Lauren kissed Bo on the nose, which made her twitch it adorably, "I would love to hold you while you sleep. Can we go to bed now? It's been a tough and emotional couple of days, but I am happy that things will be so much clearer in the morning. Think you can carry me? My legs are numb from you sitting on them for long."

Lauren laughed when Bo playfully punched her arm. "Are you insinuating that I am fat?"

The blonde's eyes and hands roamed over Bo's body in appreciation, making the brunette shiver, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Lauren's eyes were drooping from the alcohol and she knew that if she didn't get to her room soon she would pass out right there on the rug.

Bo stood up and waited for the room to stop spinning before holding her hand out to Lauren, "Come on sleepy head let's get you into bed. They had made out a little once they had fallen into bed, but Bo had stopped Lauren from going too far, as the blonde's movements became more and more sluggish.

Lauren had playfully called her a big tease before snuggling into her back and falling quickly off to sleep...

"ARE YOU GETTING UP! OR ARE YOU PLANNING TO SPEND ALL DAY IN BED?," came from the open bedroom door.

Bo stretched and smiled at how light and unburdened she felt knowing that they had finally told one another how they felt and she believed that it would only get better from here. "I'll be right out," Bo responded getting up ready to face the day that they had planned the night before during dinner...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in a dingy, low rate motel room... <strong>_

"And that is my recollection of the night's event. I have enclosed a secure email that cannot be traced I will only be found if I want to be found. I just couldn't keep quiet with you thinking that the monster in the hospital is the victim. He brutalised, Lauren Lewis and he would have raped her before most likely killing her. Bo Dennis saved her life that night of that I am certain. You have my eyewitness testimony, Detective Hale and whatever information I could get on the true victims of that night, all of which are on this flash drive."

Kenzi pressed the record button stopping the recording and saving it to the USB drive that was attached to her small untraceable laptop. She had never felt regret for victim of her thievery before, but the spunky and outgoing brunette and the soft spoken and thoughtful blonde had left a lasting impression with her.

So before wiping and selling their cell phone's to her fence, she had recovered and transferred any and all information that she thought would help Detective Hale. Kenzi ejected the flash drive once her video statement of Lauren's ordeal and Bo's timely rescue had finished copying. She them slipped it into an envelope that was addressed to the police detective by name. She would be out of state by the time he received the package, but she hoped that she would be a help to Bo and Lauren because she felt that if circumstances had been different they would have been people she would have loved to be in her life. "Don't dwell on what you will never have, Kenzi," she said aloud to herself. They probably hate your guts for what you did. It's better not to make connections they always tend to bite you on your ass." The young, lone, thief shut down and packed up her laptop and put it in her duffel bag and then with the envelope in her hand, exited the room. She would mail that envelope and vanish without a trace just like she always did...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope you aren't terribly disappointed in hoe this chapter turned out. My muse often just takes over and this was definitely one of those times. I am going away for a week on Sunday so I am afraid the concluding chapters will have to wait till I get home. Thank you so much for the sunshine and the favorites and I am so glad that you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. So I feel the need to thank Mary one more time for such an amazing prompt because I am having a blast!<strong>

**Take care,**

**Doccubus21**

xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Bo grinned wickedly into the mirror as she admired her outfit. She was only wearing two items of clothing and she was convinced that it would drive Lauren crazy. She only wore a pair of super short cut off denim shorts and a loose fitting, white midriff football jersey with the number 69 in red across her chest. She gave herself a wink in the mirror before exiting the bedroom and heading down the hall to where Lauren was sitting at the small dinner table eating a piece of toast.<p>

"Finally! I was about to send out a search party to...," Lauren's voice trailed off as she actually lifted her gaze to look at Bo who was now standing directly beside her chair. Bo was filled with joy as Lauren sat staring at her with her mouth open and the piece of toast hovering in front of it, completely forgotten. Bo leaned down and took a bite of the toast and ensured that the blonde knew that she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the loose jersey. "Jesus, Bo. Are you trying to kill me? We are both sober now. Let me take you back to the bedroom and we can work on taking our relationship to the next level...please?"

Bo shook her head and thrust out her bottom lip, "But we made plans last night over dinner. We always go out to the grove, Lauren... always."

Lauren rolled her eyes at the brunette. She could see in Bo's eyes how much she was enjoying playing with her and despite the desperate, hungry need to touch the brunette, to love her with her hands and mouth, she was enjoying Bo's brazen display and teasing. "You are enjoying this a little too much I think. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything with you looking like that?"

Bo smiled a huge dimple filled grin and ran a finger down Lauren's cheek and sculptured jaw as she said, "That's kind of the point, Baby. I don't want you concentrating on anything but me today. We have all the time in the world, there is no need to rush. I have been slow burning for you for years, so please let me enjoy this foreplay." Bo leaned forward and took Lauren's lips with her own for a slow kiss of promise, then stepped away before the blonde had an opportunity to deepen the embrace.

Lauren allowed her gaze to linger over Bo's body as she grabbed her plate that had a piece of toast on it and quickly ate it, not even bothering to sit down. Lauren almost swallowed her tongue when Bo, after placing her plate in the sink, opened the fridge and bent down to grab several bottles of spring water. The denim pulled tight across the brunette's buttocks and as she bent down the frayed edges rose up to reveal that Bo wasn't wearing any panties beneath them. Lauren couldn't suppress the moan that escaped as Bo stood up straight and turned towards her with the bottle in her hand. "See something you like," Bo asked, winking at the blonde as she grabbed Lauren's little backpack and placed the bottles inside. "I'm going to go turn the hot tub on so that it's ready for when we get back." When Lauren didn't respond Bo came up and snapped her fingers in front of the dazed blonde's face. "Chop, chop, Lauren. The day she is a wasting."

Lauren shook her head, "I never realised how evil you are until this very moment," she muttered as she stood and slipped the backpack over her shoulders onto her back. Bo just laughed as she went out the side door to the enclosed area that held the hot tub. It was the only major addition, Lauren had made to the cabin and she was glad with her decision because Bo had always enjoyed it and they often spent hours over the course of their trips in it, talking and drinking wine or beer. Lauren decided to make a fashion change of her own while Bo was outside setting up the tub. She took off the backpack and removed her own bra and tossed it on the other side of the couch to be picked up later. She then unbuttoned a couple of the top buttons of her pink top and several at the bottom as well. She tied the now loose hanging part of her cotton top beneath her breasts revealing her long, flat torso. She already knew her long legs looked amazing in her khaki shorts and now with the alteration with her top she knew that she would have Bo's imagination running wild as well. She did an internal fist pump to herself when Bo came back inside and stopped dead in her tracks when she took in her new and improved appearance. Bo just stood there with her mouth agape for several moments before she bit at her bottom lip and raised her eyes to meet the blonde's amused gaze. "Two can play at this game," she said simply, much to Bo's delight.

Bo liked meeting this new side of Lauren, who was confident and flirtatious. "Trust me, baby. It's always better if both parties are playing." Bo responded as she licked her lips and took in Lauren with the extra milky, smooth skin that the blonde was displaying. "Come on. Let's pick us some peaches." ...

* * *

><p>"Listen, D. All I'm saying is that this whole thing isn't sitting right with me."<p>

"Which part, specifically?" The sandy blonde detective asked his partner as they made their way into the precinct.

Detective Hale took off his hat and hit his partner with it when instead of paying any attention to what he was saying he was openly ogling one of the new rookie's as she bent down to fetch something that had fallen under a desk. "Seriously, Dude! Focus."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, lighten up, man. Seriously. Is this just because that little woman at the scene wouldn't tell you what you wanted or is it that she hasn't called you back and asked you out on a date."

Hale shook his head and walked faster towards his desk, "You're such a dick sometimes."

Dyson laughed and rushed to catch up to his partner. "Relax. I was just kidding around. The guy said he doesn't want to press charges. That he just wants to heal and move on. There isn't any more to be done. There is no case. My guess is the guy is so embarrassed by getting his ass kicked by a couple of ladies that he would rather not bring any more attention to himself."

Hale threw his hat on the desk and fell into his chair. "He was talkative until I asked why two random out of town ladies would attack him, run him over and leave him for dead. If it was a couple of dudes, sure, but two women and classy ones at that, by the sounds of the witnesses that remembered them from inside the bar. He's hiding something..."

"From what I hear they were a couple of dykes. He probably hit on one of them and the other one didn't like it and beat the crap out of him. The guy's ego got bruised and he's embarrassed that he got beaten up by a couple of lesbians. It seems to be straight forward to me. You are always looking into cases and making them seem more complicated than they are. We have a lot of other open cases that require our time, Hale. Like the five women that have been found over the past few months, raped and murdered. We have DNA from the attacker but he isn't in the system and he's going to keep doing it till we find him."

Hale sighed, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I just can't seem to shake this feeling that..."

He was interrupted by the uniform that was working the front desk, "Sorry to interrupt, detectives, but this just arrived for you." He handed Hale a small padded envelope.

"Thanks," Hale said, taking the envelope, he opened it as soon as the man left them to return to the front of the small station. He frowned at the flash drive that fell into his hand.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Nah, you go ahead," Hale answered as he turned on his computer and inserted the flash drive.

"When I get back we will start going over those case files and try to figure out who this fucking raping and murdering monster is, okay?"

Hale waved his hand at Dyson, shooing him away. "Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Go and leave me alone so I can see what is on this drive."

"Maybe it's the breakthrough we need," Dyson responded with a laugh and slapped his partner on the back before leaving in search of food.

Twenty minutes later he was grabbing his hat and rushing outside to grab Dyson from the diner across the street so that he could get to the court house for a warrant to get Zephr's personal effects from the hospital. Most specifically the ring that he had been wearing on his right hand before the nurses removed it when they had rushed him into surgery. "Thank you, little mama," he said as he had a feeling that the young woman had just proven that the case wasn't as simple as Dyson had thought...

* * *

><p>"Lauren most of the peaches I'm picking aren't even going into the basket. What are you doing down there?"<p>

_What am I doing? Going crazy is what's happening, _Lauren thought as Bo once again reached up and picked another ripe piece of fruit from the tree. Bo was standing up the ladder picking the peaches from the tree while Lauren held the basket and was supposed to catch them. Every time Bo reached up, however, Lauren was given a spectacular view of the bottom of the brunette's breasts as her short jersey rose up with the movement.

"Lauren? Earth to Lauren."

"Huh.. Sorry... What?" Lauren had to look away as Bo started to climb down the ladder, the shorts only covering half of Bo's ass cheeks as each leg moved down a rung. She was aching and wet and wanted to take Bo right there in the middle of her neighbours grove of peach trees.

Lauren gave her attention back to Bo when she felt the brunette gently touch her arm. "I said that with the fruit that are scattered around your feet, we should have enough to make a couple of pies. That is if they aren't bruised too much."

"It's your fault and you know it," Lauren exclaimed as she helped Bo pick up the scattered fruit and she tried to ignore Bo's ass as she bent down. Bo didn't say a word, she just took the basket from Lauren and carried it over to the edge of the grove to the path they would use to get back to the cabin. Lauren came over to join the brunette and watched as she took out a peach and bit into it, a line of juice trailing down her chin. Lauren didn't think as she leaned forward and licked the nectar from Bo's chin and then took possession of her lips in a hungry kiss that had the brunette moaning into Lauren's mouth and dropping the piece of fruit to the floor as her arms encircled the blonde's waist and pulled her closer.

Bo whimpered as Lauren's hands went under her jersey and cupped her breasts. The blonde's fingers found Bo's hardening nipples and expertly pulled and squeezed them, providing intense pleasure with every single tweak. Bo's hands ran down her back and pushed into the seat of Lauren's khaki shorts to squeeze her ass through the silky panties. Lauren tore her mouth away from Bo's and looked into the dark brown eyes of the brunette. "Is this what you wanted? You had to know just how crazy you would make me as you stood above me and gave me a flash of your amazing tits every time you reached up to pluck a peach from the tree." Lauren squeezed Bo's breasts again and she watched as the brunette's eyes fluttered closed. She released one of the breasts and ran her hand down Bo's hard, toned abdomen.

_This is it,_ Bo thought. _We are going to make love against this tree and I don't care if it's not where I envisioned our first time because I don't think I have the power to stop her. Wait, why isn't her hand down my shorts? Why aren't her fingers inside me right now? _Bo forced her eyes open just as she felt Lauren's free hand grab her arm and forced it out from the back of her shorts. _What's she doing?_

"Feel how wet I am! Feel what your merciless teasing has done to me," Lauren rasped out as she thrust Bo's hand into the front of her shorts, ensuring that they went inside her underwear as well. Bo moaned as her fingers met the hot, thick moisture between Lauren's legs.

"Oh fuck, Lauren," Bo gasped out as she ran her fingers slowly up and down the inner, silken folds before finding her opening and pushing several fingers into Lauren's hugging heat. Bo pressed her own thighs together as the ache within herself grew just from touching the woman who was staring intently into her eyes.

"You feel it? You feel what you have done to me?"

Bo thrust her fingers as deeply as she could and she felt Lauren's internal muscles squeeze around her digits. "You feel even better than I imagined, Lauren. The amount of times I pleasured myself thinking about what it would be like to be inside you... God... it is infinitely better than all of those fantasies, rolled into one." Bo started to move her fingers faster and Lauren hips moved to meet the brunette's movements. Bo took Lauren's mouth and kissed her passionately as her fingers worked their way in and out of the blonde's heat.

They both jumped at the huge clap of thunder and the first heavy drops of rain fell around them. Bo went to move away, but Lauren pressed her body against the brunette's, effectively pressing her against the tree at her back. Lauren broke the kiss and gave Bo a look that told her that they weren't going anywhere, just yet as the rain began to come down harder, the tree no longer protecting them from the deluge. "Take care of my need, Bo. Right here. Right now. No more teasing.. I won't be denied."

Bo's heart hammered in her chest at Lauren's demanding and insistent request. This wasn't how she had wanted it, but how could she deny the woman she had loved and had wanted for so long. The intensity of Lauren's gaze and the feel of her around her fingers, drove Bo forward despite her hesitation about it not being in her ideal setting or circumstances. She was losing any control she had as Lauren continued to squeeze her breasts and nip at her neck and her hips pressed against Bo's buried fingers.

She had wanted their first time to be slow and careful, but there was nothing slow and careful about their movements now. The act was wild and frenzied as Bo worked her hand harder and faster, her palm pounding Lauren's harden clit as the blonde thrust to meet her. "That's right. Fuck! Keep going. Right there... I'm close, Baby... so fucking close." Lauren grabbed Bo by the back of the head and kissed her furiously as the wave of heat that had been building with every thrust finally crashed into her and the orgasm hit her full force causing Lauren to throw her head back and cry out loudly as it swept though her. Lauren held onto Bo, burying her head into the brunette's shoulder as she came down from the pleasure she had just brought forth, her legs unsteadily holding her upright. Bo withdrew her hand slowly and when Lauren looked up, she didn't just feel the loss of her fingers, but she saw something in Bo's eyes withdraw as well. Lauren stepped away feeling that Bo needed some space. She could see that there were some serious conflicting emotions going on inside Bo's head.

"We better get back. The rain is getting worse. You go on ahead. I'll carry the basket."

Lauren went to protest but there was something about the way Bo had said it that made her pause. Panic was sweeping through the blonde now and she wanted to take away the look on Bo's face, the look that said that she regretted what had just happened. "Okay," was all that escaped her throat as tears threatened to spill over. Lauren turned and ran through the wooded area that led back to the cabin.

Bo watched as Lauren took off at a run towards the cabin. She picked up the basket and walked slowly back needing to get her thoughts in order. She knew that Lauren had noticed the change in her demeanour and she had a feeling that the blonde would be a wreck by the time she got back but she couldn't think about that now. She couldn't think about the fact that Lauren was probably thinking that she thought that what they just did was a mistake. It was, but not in the way the blonde was probably thinking.

What had just happened was amazing and the look that she had produced from Lauren as she came was enough to have her orgasm as well. But that wasn't how she had wanted their first time to be. It had all happened so quickly... so frenzied. Bo had wanted their first time to be slow and tender. Not hard and fast against a fucking tree! _Get over it!,_ she thought angrily to herself. _Lauren is probably freaking out right now and all you are thinking is that it didn't happen the way you wanted. It was still amazing and having her clutch tightly around your fingers as she climaxed was the best feeling you have ever experienced. Get back to the cabin and show Lauren that you don't regret what just happened and then show her over and over again just how much you love and want her. Take all night and pleasure her the way you have always dreamed about._

Her mind finally stilled and all she was left with was an inner calm and purpose to be with Lauren properly as soon as she returned to the cabin. Bo held the basket tighter and started to jog slowly towards the cabin, hoping that Lauren wouldn't be too angry at her for freaking out and withdrawing for just a small moment to collect and gather her thoughts...

Lauren paced up and down the area from the front door to the beginning of the hall. _You had to go and fucking rush her, didn't you!,_ she screamed internally at herself. She still tingled from Bo's touch and the thought of not feeling that touch again was not something she could fathom. _You practically forced her to fuck you! _Lauren's internal walls pulsed as she remembered the feel and sensations of Bo's touch. She was aching for her all over again. _What will I do if she tells me what we did was a mistake? I can't go back! I won't. I need her...I want her...I refuse to accept anything less than all of her! I will tell her that I am sorry and that I will do anything she needs me to do to make this okay. _

Lauren stopped suddenly with the sound of the door opening and turned to see Bo enter, drenched from head to toe. "Well, that was certainly refreshing," the brunette said as she put the basket down and started to run her fingers through her wet hair.

Lauren opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her eyes devoured every inch of the wet woman in front of her. There were trails of water travelling down her tanned arms and legs and the denim shorts were two shades darker and seemed to cling even tighter to Bo's body. But what really took her breath away was the white, midriff jersey that was plastered to Bo's chest and was completely see through.

Bo looked up and was about to apologise when she saw the look of unmitigated lust and desire burning like lava in Lauren's eyes. She looked down at herself and saw the peaks of her nipples grow and push against the sodden material of her now transparent top. Bo reached down and pulled her top up and off, dropping it to the floor by her feet. She kicked off her sandals and undid the button and fly of her shorts before looking up at Lauren once more. She met Lauren's hungry gaze and shuddered when she heard the blonde say her name with so much need and love in her voice as if the brunette would deny her from touching her again.

Bo held out her hand and said, "Come here." ...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope you are pleased that I only got home from my trip yesterday and am posting a chapter today because I couldn't bear the thought of making you guys wait any longer for it. Thank you so much for embracing this story and for the lovely reviews and comments on twitter. You keep me focused and eager to continue writing so read and review and I will try to update again by midweek. ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>Lauren held Bo's gaze as she walked towards her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she approached and she refused to look anywhere but into Bo's eyes. She couldn't lose control again like she had in the grove and looking at Bo naked except for her shorts would not help her in that department.<p>

The withdrawn look seemed to have gone from Bo's eyes, they seemed clear and focused on nothing but her. When she was within reach of Bo's outstretched hand, she took it and relished the feel of her fingers being squeezed comfortingly. Lauren opened her mouth to apologise for her lack of restraint, but Bo's free hand came up and her index finger pressed against her open mouth.

"If you are about to apologise. Don't."

"But," Lauren said in protest. She needed everything to be okay; she needed Bo to know that she was sorry. The look on Bo's face and her finger pressing a little harder against her lips as she shook her head kept the blonde silent.

Bo removed her finger once she was sure Lauren wouldn't say anything and she led her through the kitchen and out the side door to where the hot tub was steaming and ready to warm them up. They were both shivering from the cold rain that had wet them through and the hot tub was just the ticket to take away the chill.

Bo came to a halt at the edge of the hot tub and turned to Lauren. "Come join me, you're shivering," she said softly as she rubbed Lauren's arms in an effort to warm her. Lauren watched as Bo yanked at the wet denim shorts and managed to pull them down and off and they landed with a wet slap on the concrete at her feet. She whimpered at the sight of Bo standing completely naked in front of her and she stayed rooted to the spot as she watched the brunette turn and climb into the hot bubbling water. Bo was so comfortable in her own skin that she probably had no idea just what effect her body had on Lauren. The blonde actually breathed a sigh of relief when Bo sat down hiding most of her nakedness beneath the steaming, bubbling water. Bo looked up at Lauren questioningly. "Lauren, take off those wet clothes and get in here before you catch a cold."

Lauren blinked a few times, her brain catching up to what Bo was asking. "Oh...no swimsuits anymore?"

The look Bo gave Lauren made her quiver with nervous excitement. "I want to see you," Bo's voice came out rough and she bit her bottom lip as she looked at Lauren with such raw need that it took her breath away. Lauren wasn't ashamed of her body, not by any means, but she wasn't an extrovert like Bo either. She usually needed a few drinks to help her get brave and she thought that a few glasses of wine would really help her to settle down her nerves right about now. Bo just held Lauren's gaze patiently, waiting for the blonde to either comply with her request or rush away into the cabin. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks under Bo's patient but intense scrutiny.

Lauren's fingers played with the knot of her pink button down top. _Be brave, Lauren. She loves you; you love her. Taking your clothes off is nothing compared to you forcefully shoving her hand into the front of your shorts earlier. _That thought of reasoning seemed to help and Lauren clumsily fumbled with the knot. The wet cotton was making it more difficult to untie but she managed and then undid the few remaining buttons that held the top in place. Lauren took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Why is this so hard?_ Lauren always felt like the ugly friend when she was standing next to Bo. Was that the reason she was having so much trouble stripping under Bo's gaze? Was she afraid that Bo wouldn't think her beautiful?

Bo's soft, gentle voice made her jump from her internal struggle with her overactive and paranoid brain. "What are you afraid of? It's just me."

Lauren rolled her eyes and let out a self-deprecating laugh, "It's because it's you, Bo."

The brunette frowned, "I don't understand."

"You have seen yourself, right? I almost swallowed my tongue when I got a glimpse of you just now. You are so luscious with all your curves and..."

"You are beautiful to me. I see you. All of you. I love ALL of you. You are a stunning woman, Lauren. I want to watch you as you slowly unwrap yourself and reveal yourself like the gift that you are."

"Jesus, Bo. When you say things like that I feel like I can do anything."

"You can. I'm not going anywhere."

"But earlier in the grove... I thought that maybe you decided that you didn't want me...us."

Bo shook her head emphatically, "Oh no, baby... I'm sorry. I want you so much it almost hurts. I want to tell you what happened earlier.. Why I freaked out, but I want you to be sitting in here with me. So can I see you? I want to see you strip for me." Bo moved forward and rested her chin on her arms at the edge of the hot tub closest to where the blonde was standing. "So are you coming in?" Lauren fixed her gaze onto Bo's dark, loving eyes and began to remove her top. "Slowly," Bo said. "And I want you to watch me as I appreciate you."

Lauren swallowed hard and moved slower as she pulled first her left arm and then her right out of her top and dropped it to the floor with Bo's shorts. Lauren watched as Bo's gaze looked at her naked upper half and she felt like she was exactly what the brunette had called her, a gift. Lauren popped the three buttons on her khaki shorts and ever so slowly pushed them over her hips and down her thighs until they slipped the rest of the way down on their own. Bo's eyes had followed the shorts on their journey down Lauren's long legs and the blonde felt the flood of wetness between her legs as she watched Bo's gaze came back up to her last remaining item of clothing. Lauren boldly stepped forward, her groin was level with Bo's face and she was only inches away. "Would you like to unwrap the final layer?" Lauren barely recognised her voice it was so thick with arousal.

Bo inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of desire emanating from the woman in front of her. She shifted slightly so that she freed her hands and rested them on Lauren's hips, her fingers caressing the soft silky fabric of the panties. Lauren was looking down and Bo's eyes lifted, looking up at her as she leaned forward and laid a kiss on her mound. Lauren's breath hitched and she gasped, "fuck," as another rush of arousal swept through her, soaking her underwear even more from that tiny gesture. Lauren certainly wasn't feeling the cold as Bo slowly ran her fingers just underneath the binding on her panties. Her legs were starting to shake and she reached out and grabbed the side of the hot tub to steady herself. Bo pushed the underwear down her legs to rest with the shorts at her feet before looking up at Lauren once more.

"So beautiful," Bo whispered before leaning forward to kiss her mound again, her lips grazing the neatly trimmed blonde strip of hair. Bo didn't move away and lowered her head slightly before seconds later Lauren felt her tongue dip into the folds of her sex for a quick taste before retreating. Lauren almost climaxed from that single touch of Bo's tongue, but managed to hold it back by closing her eyes and taking several calming breaths. She heard movement and opened her eyes to see Bo standing up and holding out her hand. Lauren took Bo's hand and allowed her to help the blonde unsteadily get into the tub. They sat side by side just looking at one another for what seemed like an eternity. "Are you alright?" Bo asked Lauren finally, taking her hand with her own beneath the water.

"I'm not sure really," Lauren said honestly. "I feel like I have whiplash. Since the declaration that you have been in love with me for years, the merciless teasing and then you withdraw after I lost my last tether of control and needed to have you inside of me. That moment was beautiful to me, Bo. But it was shattered when I saw that look on your face straight away afterwards. What caused that look, Bo? What caused you to shut down and distance yourself from me, moments after you brought me such pleasure?"

"I'm so sorry, Lauren. I know I have given you every reason to be confused. Being with you in the grove was amazing. I came just by watching you come undone from my touch."

"Then why? Why did you shut down and make me feel like you regretted it?"

"God, this is probably going to sound ridiculous!" Bo shook her head and squeezed Lauren's hand beneath the water. "I freaked out because it wasn't how I wanted our first time to be like. I have been imagining what our first time making love would be like for years. It was always so slow and tender as I explored and touched you for the first time. What happened up against that tree was so frenzied, wild and over way too quickly. It was nothing like I imagined, but don't get me wrong, it was fucking amazing. I just freaked out. It wasn't rational and I am sorry for making you feel that it was anything but one of the most incredible experiences I have ever had." Bo looked down, "See it's ridiculous. I'm an idiot."

Lauren laughed and Bo's head shot up in surprise, "You are an idiot, but you are my idiot."

A lopsided smile formed on Bo's lips and she muttered, "Gee thanks."

Lauren reached out to cup Bo's face, "But I understand why you freaked out. Reality very rarely lines up exactly with dreams and fantasies. What happened in the grove wasn't making love, Bo. It was wild and primal fucking. You make an art out of teasing and I was so worked up from your display that I couldn't take it anymore. I want to make love to you. I want to take my time and worship that wonderful body of yours and I want you to play out what you have been imagining over all these years. We are beyond taking it slow, though, Bo. Now that I have experienced your touch, I want more and I want it now."

"Now?" Bo squeaked out. She was breathless with Lauren's words, the woman affected her so viscerally.

"Make love to me, Bo. You have waited long enough and I want you so badly. Your touch scorches my skin. I burn for you, like I have never burned for anyone. There is no one else. Show me just how much you love me, Bo."

Bo leaned forward and took command of Lauren's mouth in a searing kiss that had them both breathing hard when they broke apart. Lauren shifted until she was on Bo's lap and cupped the brunette's face with her hands. "It's time. It's time for us. This will change everything. Are you ready for that?"

"You are all I have ever wanted. I have never wanted anything so much and I am going to show you that no one can love you the way I do," Bo responded her eyes full of fire and resolve. "I will not falter again. I am yours, completely," she finished before pulling Lauren's mouth to her for another kiss. They made out for a long time just enjoying the feel of the slow sensuous kissing and the dueling of their tongues until they were both breathless and eager for more.

Lauren moaned as Bo's hands moved down her back to cup her buttocks as she began to kiss her neck and bit gently on the blondes throbbing pulse point. "Take me to bed now, Bo. That is where you imagined making love to me right? Not in the hot tub?"

Bo pulled back to look at Lauren through heavy lidded eyes, "Yes, it was in bed. In my bed actually. The one in the cabin."

"Were you imagining me, there in your room, the morning we arrived?"

Lauren smiled when she saw Bo blush. "Uh, yeah... I was reliving what happened in the gas station, but it took place in my room instead."

"I woke up and when I first heard you I thought you were having a bad dream. I got up and was about to enter your room when I realised they weren't sounds of distress," Lauren explained as a blush crept up her own cheeks as she remembered. "I returned to my own bed and found that I couldn't go to sleep with you making those sounds. You sounded so amazing and it made me so incredibly wet that I couldn't help but touch myself as well," she confessed in embarrassment.

"God, I wish you had walked in," Bo responded with a moan her hands running up and down Lauren's back again as she imagined her bursting in and finding her sprawled out on the bed pleasuring herself. "Though when I heard you it was like you were the one touching me and I came so hard."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah..it was so HOT and I can't wait to be the one to bring those sounds from you again. Let's go. I don't want to waste another moment." Lauren nodded and stood up swiftly giving Bo another wonderful look at her tall, slim frame. "I can't wait to have those long, beautiful legs wrapped around me," Bo said as she allowed her eyes to wander over every inch above the water. Lauren just smiled wide and reached out her hand for the brunette to take. They hopped out of the hot tub and Bo turned off the bubbles while Lauren grabbed a couple of large towels from a shelf beside the tub. They rubbed themselves dry as they made their way into the cabin and down the hall. Lauren opened Bo's room and ushered her inside.

Lauren was no longer nervous and she discarded the towel onto the floor and followed Bo into the room that was bathed in the mid afternoon sun. She came up behind Bo and pulled the towel away from the brunette's grasp and tossed it aside. She pressed her taller frame up against Bo's back and wrapped her hands around her waist. She peppered kisses over Bo shoulders and up her neck till she took an earlobe into her mouth and sucked on it causing the brunette to moan. "So where do you want me? This is your opportunity to live out your fantasy, Bo," She whispered into her ear, releasing the lobe after giving it a small tug with her teeth.

Bo turned around in Lauren' arms and gave her a gentle kiss. "You know what?"

"What?" Lauren asked, looking into the dark expressive eyes of the woman she loved.

"I can't seem to remember much of it at all now that you are here. I am usually so sure of myself, but I'm not feeling that confident right this moment."

Lauren smiled softly at Bo before taking her hand and leading her to the bed. She climbed onto the mattress and moved to the middle of the bed and Bo watched every single movement. She swallowed hard as Lauren lay on her side and beckoned her over with a wiggle of her finger. Lauren laughed as Bo hurriedly clambered onto the bed and crawled on her hands and knees towards her eagerly. She sat up and took Bo's face in her hands and kissed her deeply. As she continued to kiss her she lay back down encouraging the brunette to lay on top of her. They both moaned as their bare flesh connected and Lauren's legs did wrap around Bo's waist as she continued to devour the brunette's mouth with her own. Bo's pelvis pressed forward connecting with Lauren causing a delicious friction to her already hard and aching clitoris. Lauren's blunt fingernails ran down Bo's back as she began to thrust her hips in a slow, steady rhythm that sent sparks and heat throughout her entire being every time they connected. "Jesus, Bo!" Lauren cried out when they broke their kiss for some much needed oxygen. Bo rose up on her arms and looked down between them as she continued to thrust and Lauren's legs tightened around her.

"You're so wet. I can feel you coating me. Can you unwrap those beautiful legs so I can..."

"Don't you dare fucking stop. Keep thrusting, Baby. I'm so fucking close."

Bo falters in her thrusting, "Really?" she asked in surprise.

Lauren groans, "You stopped! Don't stop! Please don't stop. You feel fucking amazing."

Bo starts her hips moving again with a little more urgency which is rewarded with a satisfied groan from Lauren. "You have a really dirty mouth, honey. I have never heard you curse so much before."

"Fuck," was Lauren's response which made Bo chuckle. That was followed by Lauren requesting that Bo thrust a little harder, which the brunette complied with instantly. Bo watched Lauren's face as it transformed moments later as she cried out her new lover's name and thrust her head back in pleasure. _My God, she's beautiful,_ Bo thought as she watched Lauren climax. She continued to thrust to milk the pleasure for as long as possible until Lauren insinuated her hand between their bodies and cupped herself. Lauren was breathing hard and she barely managed to gasp out, "too... sensitive...," as she comes undone once more, much to Bo's delight.

Bo eases away from the sweating and gasping blonde and lies down beside her, just watching Lauren recover with a huge grin on her face. Several minutes later when Lauren had regained her senses she turned towards the brunette to find her still smiling wide. "Well, aren't you looking mighty proud of yourself," Lauren said with a smirk.

"Well... I... Mean... I didn't even... uh.. Know that that was possible," Bo responded, becoming thoughtful by what had just happened. "You know causing an orgasm without the aid of a hand, mouth or... other things." Lauren laughed when she saw Bo blush in embarrassment.

"You are so cute!" Lauren leaned forward and gave Bo a small kiss on the lips before leaning back.

"My lack of knowledge about lesbian sex is cute? Really, Lauren?" Bo asked doubtfully.

"Bo you were just here when you gave me several orgasms by just using your hips, right? It was amazing and you just did what you felt, instinct. Just go with what you feel, baby. I burn beneath your touch, so just touch me."

Bo grinned again and moved to straddle the blonde's hips. Bo ran her hands slowly up and down Lauren's arms before moving to her chest. She ran her fingers softly over Lauren's breasts causing the blonde to shiver beneath her, her nipples hardening to firm peaks. Bo ran her thumbs over the sensitive nubs causing them to grow even more. She then took them between her fingers and pinched, which sent shooting sensations straight to Lauren's groin and she thrust her hips and moaned as her body came alive once more. Bo's mouth replaced her hands as she suckled at Lauren's breast, lashing and nipping the rubbery peaks with her tongue and teeth. Lauren was going crazy with the brunette's attention on her breasts, Bo's hand squeezing while her very talented mouth worked her magic on both nipples. She was growing wetter by the second and her sex pulsed with need. Bo as if sensing Lauren's need, laid down atop of her and insinuated her leg between Lauren's, pressing her thigh hard against her and the blonde began to rub against the toned thigh coating it with her essence.

Lauren also pressed her own leg into Bo causing the brunette to moan around the breast she was sucking on. Lauren came out of her own delirious pleasure to realise that Bo hadn't climaxed yet and she felt the intense need to remedy that. Her hands moved from Bo's back to her ass and gripped the cheeks and encouraged Bo to grind herself against her thigh as she did the same. Bo released Lauren's breast with a pop as they moved together seamlessly and the contact brought them closer and closer to the edge of sweet oblivion. Lauren took Bo's mouth in a deep, urgent kiss before pulling away and looking intently into Bo's dark eyes. They were breathing hard, their breathes mingling and their bodies became slick with sweat as they moved fluidly against one another.

Bo was overwhelmed by what she was feeling and what she was seeing in Lauren's eyes. She was home, in this woman's embrace, she was finally complete. "I love you, Lauren...God! So, so much. You feel so good and I'm...fuck!...So close," Bo said breathlessly. She was completely losing herself in the feelings and sensations that were happening between them.

Lauren was teetering on the edge as well. "Oh, Baby... Come with me...I want to watch you come, Bo. I want to see your beautiful face as you come for me," With those words Lauren ran her fingers hard down Bo's back, marking her and effectively pushing her lover over the edge and into a mind blowing orgasm. Lauren watched in awe as Bo shuddered above her and cried out her name as she was swept beneath the ocean of pleasure, drowning in it.

Watching Bo's face as she climaxed pushed Lauren into her own orgasm and the brunette watched as the blonde cried out towards the ceiling and threw her head back as she rode out her forth earth shattering orgasm for the day, if she included the one in the grove, which she did. Bo collapsed breathlessly on top of the blonde and planted dozens of small kisses on her neck and face before taking command of Lauren's lips for a lingering, deep kiss of satisfaction before rolling off and flopping onto the mattress beside her. They just lay beside one another for several minutes gathering their wits. Bo moved against Lauren's side throwing a leg across her waist. "That was perfect. I have never seen anything as beautiful as you coming undone just for me, Bo," Lauren murmured kissing the top of her head.

Bo snuggled closer and chuckled against Lauren's breast. "I beg to differ because you look like a goddess when you completely lose control. I don't think I will ever get enough of you or your touch," Bo responded sleepily.

Lauren hummed and kissed the top of Bo's head again as one of her hands ran over the brunette's arm that was draped over her. "We have all the time in the world, honey. Rest now," Lauren whispered back. There was no response, just the even breathing of her lover sleeping soundly in her arms...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so there you have it. I really hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter. The chapters with BoLauren sexy times always make me the most nervous when posting for some reason. Anyway here's hoping you all approved of me just continuing on from the last chapter. I will update again as soon as I can and we will move forward in Hale getting to the bottom of who the monster in the hospital really is and I am sure Bo and Lauren aren't done getting to know each other on a more intimate level. ;)**

**You know what this writer likes and that is to hear that you are still enjoying this little story of Mary's and mine. So bring on that glorious sunshine that you all do so well. Take care wherever you are.**

**Doccubus21.**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>Zephyr looked up from the newspaper he was reading when he heard the door to his hospital room open. His stomach clenched anxiously when he saw the two detectives enter followed by a nurse. He thought that his telling them that he didn't want to press charges against that bitch that stuck him like a pig with her knife would ensure that they left him alone. <em>What the fuck do they want now?,<em> he thought. He wished that he could've been out of here by now, but the leg that was in a sling was preventing that. When the blonde had hit him with the car it had broken his leg in two places and because of that he would be stuck in the tiny room for weeks.

The nurse held a small set of keys and bent down to open the cupboard that held his personal belongings and his stomach twisted into full blown panic. "What the hell is going on? I thought I made it clear that I just wanted to move on and forget this ever happened!"

"I'm afraid we can no longer do that. Some new evidence has come to our attention and we are obligated to follow up on the new lead."

The nurse pulled out the paper sack that held his belongings and handed in to the African American detective that was always wearing that stupid hat. "Hey, you can't just take my stuff. I have rights, you cock suckers!"

The scruffy, sandy haired detective stepped forward, waving a folded document in his hand. "This little, bitty piece of paper gives us permission to take your belongings."

"You're saying that's a warrant? Give it here. I don't fucking believe you."

"You seem to be quite distressed about us being here Zephyr. Why don't you just tell us what you failed to mention in our first interview and this invasion of your privacy won't be necessary."

"I told you what happened. I stand by my first statement," he said as his eyes read the warrant that detective Dyson had just handed him.

"We would also like to know if you would voluntarily give us a DNA sample," Hale asked holding out a wrapped cue tip.

Zephyr felt his first dose of relief when he heard that. "The warrant doesn't cover getting a DNA sample from me?" The detective shook his head. "Well then the answer is a big, fat fucking NO! I'm the victim here and what you are doing is harassment. I'll have both your badges!"

Dyson gave out a snort and looked over at his partner, "I apologise, Hale. Looks like your instincts were right on this one. He is definitely hiding something."

They were interrupted by a hospital food worker who came in to take Zephyr's food tray. "Are you done with your dinner?" a soft spoken voice asked.

"That's what you people call that slop? Dinner?" The young woman just looked at him and didn't say a word, she was obviously used to the comments about the food.

"Fine. Take it. I'm done with it." He was too focused on the pretty woman that picked up the tray and started to move out of the room to notice the smiles on the detective's faces.

Zephyr physically paled and thought he would be sick when he heard the detective tell the woman to hold up a moment and pulled out a couple of evidence bags and placed several items from the tray into them. "What the hell are you doing? You can't do that!"

"Actually, we can. You abandoned these items so now they are ours. A uniformed officer will be posted outside your door."

"Not that you are able to go anywhere," Dyson added with a chuckle.

"We will be in touch Zephyr," Hale said with a huge, polite smile.

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

They left the man raging and screaming obscenities as they made their way towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Dyson made a call to get around the clock guard duty for the man in room 201. He smiled as one of the hospital security detail arrived and took up the post until the officers arrived.

"I think that went quite well," Hale said as he pushed the button on the elevator.

Dyson held up the bags holding the cup and utensils, "That it did partner. The chick collecting the dinner trays came at the perfect time." They stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage.

Hale grinned at his partner and best friend and chuckled, "Yeah, I'm glad we finished drinking our coffee's in the hall waiting for the dinner tray trolley to get closer to our boy. I knew he wouldn't volunteer a sample. He is not the victim, he is pretending to be. He's guilty of something and I will bet my badge that the DNA we find on his ring will corroborate what the young woman on the tape said she saw and that the DNA will most likely match up to those ripped and torn panties that we found. That guy tried to rape one of those ladies, Dyson and her friend saved her."

Dyson rubbed his beard with his hand, "Yeah, I know. Your little hitchhiking thief has helped those ladies even though she did it from afar. They are lucky that you approached and gave her your card and used that suave charm of yours or there would still be a manhunt for those two chicks. Have the tech guys gotten a lead on where your little witness is? It would be easier if we had a proper statement from her, we were just lucky that Judge Johnson owed me one cause we would never have gotten that warrant otherwise."

"I know you used up a valuable favour for me, D and she's not my anything."

"But you would love it if you saw her again right?"

Hale rolled his eyes and told his partner to shut up as they exited the elevator and headed to their unmarked vehicle. "She no where to be found and there was nothing traceable on the drive, well not to her anyway. We have the address for the chick named Bo and we know that she'll be home next week. So we will pick her up then and question her."

Dyson unlocked the car and got behind the wheel after they deposited the evidence bags in to a box in the trunk. "She could still be in some serious trouble. I mean I know that Zephyr is a piece of shit, but he almost died."

Hale mulled over what his partner had just said for a moment, "I would like to see if we can grant her some type of immunity or something. I mean he did sign his statement saying he didn't want to press charges and I have a feeling that this attack wasn't his first."

Dyson looked at his partner for a moment before flashing his badge to the guy in the booth in the car park and then made the turn into the street and headed back towards the station. "You think this guy has raped before?"

"His reaction just now with us getting hold of his DNA was pretty extreme if he is just a victim like he claims. My gut and that reaction have me thinking that this Bo and her friend Lauren have handed us the guy we've been looking for."

"What?"

Hale sighed, there was a reason Dyson was known as the muscle and he was the brains in their partnership. "I am suggesting that we test Zephyr's DNA with the samples we have found on those rape and murder victims from our other case," Hale replied thoughtfully.

"All of those bodies were dumped in and around the area of that roadhouse," Dyson said as he started to drive a little faster.

"That's right, D." Hale knew that Dyson had read those files at least a dozen times and knew most of the contents off by heart including the locations of all the dump sites. " The roadhouse is this guys hunting ground...I'm sure of it. Lots of out of towner's stopping by for the night before moving on but this time he made the wrong choice and it's all thanks to this Bo. She's a hero in my book, Dyson. I will do everything in my power to see that she doesn't get punished for protecting her friend."

"We don't know any of this for a fact yet, Hale."

"I know, but my gut is rarely wrong, D... and right now my gut is telling me that this is our guy."

Dyson just grunted in response as they pulled into their parking space at the precinct. "I guess we will know soon enough. You take these to the lab and I'll run to evidence for the stuff from the other case and the panties and hat from the roadhouse."

Hale nodded, " Think you could sweet talk the tech into putting a rush on all this."

Dyson winked and slapped his friend on the shoulder, "Oh yeah, I got your back on this," he said before jogging off in the direction of the evidence storage facility.

Hale could tell that Dyson was now on board and eager for his hunch to pay off. _Thank you Little Momma,_ he thought to himself as he thought of the young woman that had made this all possible. He actually did hope that he would see her again, but he knew that she would only be found if she wanted to be...

* * *

><p>Bo woke up to Lauren kissing her on the side of her neck and she moaned appreciatively as the blonde's hands moved up her stomach to graze the bottom of her breasts. She turned over and took Lauren's mouth with her own in a kiss that started off quite gentle and slow but ended up being much harder and deeper as their passion for one another sparked and caught fire. When Lauren pulled away to catch her breath, she looked down into her lover's eyes. "How long have you been awake," Bo asked.<p>

"Long enough that I could no longer wait for you to wake up on your own," Lauren responded with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

Bo grinned and said, "You just did." The blonde rolled her eyes, but a small chuckle trickled out at Bo's lame joke. "What do you want to ask?"

"I was.. uh... wondering about your nervousness last night and your comment about your lack of knowledge when it comes to sex with a woman."

Bo felt herself blush, "Oh, that."

"Honey, there's no need to be embarrassed you were amazing this afternoon. I'm just curious, that's all. You know what I am like. I mean I remember you telling me about it and I always just presumed that you realised that you preferred men."

Bo leaned in and pecked Lauren on the lips before pulling back. Their hands were already roaming one another softly and their flesh and their desire to touch more, was flaring up with a burning heat by the second. "I may have... um... exaggerated a little about my foray into Lesbianism."

"Oh really?" Lauren said as her hands fondled Bo's breasts causing the brunette's nipples to harden beneath her touch. "Tell me more," she said as she leaned down to take one of Bo's nipples into her mouth and began nipping and flicking it with her teeth and tongue respectively.

Sparks of arousal rushed to her sex as Lauren lavished her attention on Bo's spectacular breasts. "Well, I was never in an actual relationship with that girl in college... I... uh... God... That feels good." Bo arched her back encouraging Lauren to take more of her breast into her mouth.

She growled in protest when Lauren stopped suckling altogether and looked up at her. "I will only keep going if you continue to share the truth about your college years with me," she said with a smirk.

"Okay, but there really isn't much to tell," Bo replied and moaned again as Lauren went to work on the other breast ensuring that they both got equal attention. "I was drunk on all three occasions and to be honest I barely remember any of it. That's it, end of story. But please don't stop because it feels amazing."

Lauren did release Bo's breast with her mouth, but it was replaced with her very skilled hands as her mouth began to move lower. Bo's stomach twitched beneath Lauren's lips as they journeyed down towards her already wet sex. Bo was looking down at Lauren and when the blonde's eyes flicked to her upon her mouths arrival to her shaved mound she felt like she may come just from that look. Lauren's voice came out low and husky as she asked Bo to spread her legs a little wider for her so she could get a better look at her. Lauren made Bo flinch when she took her hands from her breasts for a moment to clap her hands, which caused the overhead light to turn on. It was getting dark outside and Lauren wanted to see Bo in all of her glory as she tasted her for the first time.

Bo was glistening and wet and Lauren inhaled the musky scent of arousal, which sent a pulse of pleasure into her own sex with the mere sight and smell of how ready the brunette was for her. Her first taste had her moaning in pleasure along with Bo, who pressed her hips up to meet Lauren's waiting mouth as her tongue took several long swipes up and down her wet folds. "You taste so good, baby," Lauren said as she pressed her tongue deeper within Bo's inner lips for a more thorough taste. Bo's clit ached and pulsed with need and she reached down to rub it. Lauren slapped her hand away and clamped down on it with her mouth, sucking it and flicked at the hard nub with her tongue, causing Bo to cry at and lift her hips once more.

"Fuck, Lauren!" Bo could feel the sensation rising within her, indicating that it wouldn't be long before Lauren had her coming and she wanted to have the blonde inside her when she did. So she voiced her desire as the blonde's talented mouth and tongue drove her ever closer towards completion. "I'm close baby...please...I need you inside me!" Lauren shifted slightly never releasing Bo's clit from her mouth as one of her hands left her breast to move down to run teasingly just inside her folds near her opening. "Jesus, Lauren...Please," Bo whimpered as she could barely hold onto her last tiny thread of control. Lauren, in time with Bo's pleading, plunged deep into her hugging, accommodating heat with two long fingers, which pushed the brunette over the edge. Her body convulsed with the strong orgasm that rocked her, causing her to cry out and coat Lauren's hand in her essence. Bo rocked her hips as Lauren moved slowly in and out of her, prolonging the orgasm until Bo told the blonde that she couldn't take anymore. Lauren pulled her hand from Bo's pulsing internal walls and after kissing her clitoris softly, moved up Bo's body to lay atop of her.

Bo grabbed the blonde by the back of her neck and pulled her head down so that she could reach that very talented mouth with her own for a deep, languid kiss. She could taste herself on Lauren's lips and she held the blonde tighter against her as they continued to kiss hungrily. Bo took Lauren by surprise and flipped her over and she smiled down at the blonde beneath her.

"I think it's time for me to taste you properly. That tiny taste I had of you out by the hot tub just wasn't enough," Bo said softly as she gazed down at her lover. Lauren didn't respond, she just pulled Bo in for another all consuming kiss that left them both completely breathless. "I hope you don't mind baby, but I want to really take my time and explore all of you with my mouth and hands. You feel so good, so soft and I have waited so long. Is that all right or do you need me now?"

Lauren smiled at Bo lovingly, "explore to your heart's content, honey, but if it becomes too much I'll be sure to let you know by shoving your face between my legs, okay?"

Bo shuddered at the thought of Lauren grabbing her by the hair and pushing her face into her wet, hot, pussy and it made her body flush with arousal and caused wetness to pool between her legs. She was surprised by the reaction because she had always taken control of the countless men she had taken to bed. She had always just taken what she wanted quite forcefully. She had hardly ever reciprocated and had kicked them out of her bed as soon as possible, but the thought of Lauren taking control of her was such a turn on that she knew she would want to explore it in the future. But right now she was determined to map out her new lover's body. She wanted to learn every dip and every curve. She wanted to memorise every spot that caused a reaction within the blonde because she knew that there was a lot more involved in loving and satisfying a woman than a man and Bo wanted to satisfy Lauren and be the best lover she had ever had.

Lauren also noted the reaction her comment had on the brunette and she liked it. She had never felt so confident with a lover before. She wasn't sure whether it was the way Bo looked at her so reverently and with so much open love and desire in her eyes or if it was because they had had such a close friendship that the transition had in the end been so much easier than she had thought. Whatever it was Lauren was looking forward to discovering a lot of new things with the woman that was now slowly kissing and caressing her way down her body.

Twenty minutes later and Lauren was writhing on the bed with her aching need as Bo ran her hands up and down her long legs and she kissed her way along her inner thighs finally heading towards the home stretch.

Lauren growled and looked down at Bo as she barely grazed her lips over her wet and aching pussy. She could feel Bo's breath against her clit and it pulsed and ached with the brunette's mouth so close. "Fuck, Bo. You're driving me crazy!"

"Crazy enough to grab my hair and make me eat you out?"

There was an eagerness in Bo's eyes that caused her to almost lose it. Lauren raised herself up onto her forearms, "Is that what you want? I saw the way you responded when I talked about shoving your face into my cunt," Lauren said, enjoying the reaction her words caused.

"You have a very dirty mouth, baby. It is so fucking HOT! And yes the thought of you pressing my face into you and showing me exactly what you want and how you want it is very sexy and enticing to me."

Bo was still so close to her wetness at the apex of her thighs that she felt every word as it was spoken against her aching clitoris. She was so wet for Bo that she could feel it trickling between her ass cheeks. "Look at me Bo. Look at how wet I am for you. It won't take much to push me over the edge so this is what I want you to do. Are you listening?"

Bo's eyes were getting darker and darker with arousal, they were almost black and her breathing was now coming out fast and shallow and Lauren was feeling every single exhalation. "I am hanging on your every word. Tell me. Tell me what you want and take it."

Lauren reached out and grabbed a generous amount of Bo's hair and pulled it. "I want you to fuck me with your tongue and I want you to squeeze and circle my clit while you fuck me. I want to come with your tongue inside me. Now! No more waiting!" Lauren pushed Bo's face against her wet, throbbing and agonisingly pulsing sex and she cried out as Bo wasted no time thrusting her tongue inside of her. It only took a couple of minutes before Lauren, with her hand still gripping Bo's hair, climaxed and her hips bucked as Bo continued her ministrations with her tongue as she lapped up Lauren's offering. They both slumped onto the bed minutes later breathing hard and covered in sweat. They gravitated together and held one another as they recovered from the intensity of their lovemaking.

They stayed that way for quite some time until the growling of their bellies forced them into a quick shower before getting some much needed nourishment. They cooked together and they both couldn't stop smiling at how great it felt doing something so mundane. They talked over their meal before heading back to the bed to make love well into the night before falling asleep in one another's arms completely spent and satisfied...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there you have it another chapter down and things are moving along. There will be a jump in time to their last day before heading back to the real world. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for your amazing show of support and I am soooo glad that you all seem to be enjoying it very much. I have loved writing this prompt by Mary and I am actually looking forward to the next auction which will be sometime after Christmas I believe. So start thinking up some story idea's and a little cash if you want to bid on me or any of the other writers that donate their skills for the next doccubus charity auction. ;)<strong>

**As always I would love you to take the time to tell me what you thought of the chapter. I am seeing some new readers that I have never heard from before as well as my faithful readers that have been supporting me for a very long time and I appreciate you all very much.**

**Take care. I love you all!**

**Doccubus21**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's Time.**

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow. Wherever did the time go?," Bo said as she gazed across the table at the woman who had captured her heart and soul. Bo picked up a piece of crispy bacon and munched on it while she watched Lauren blush.<p>

"We have barely stepped out of the bedroom. And time loses all meaning when I am with you. We really should get out and do something today, don't you think?"

"I suppose we should get a little sun," Bo replied. "Despite the lack of outdoor activities that we usually do when we come up here, I really must say that I think this is my favourite trip yet."

"Oh really? And why's that, may I ask," Lauren said teasingly as she picked up their dishes and took them to the sink to be washed.

She had just put her hands in the sudsy water when she felt Bo's arms go around her waist. She sighed as Bo pressed her body against her back and started to kiss her neck. "I'm pretty sure you can guess why this trip has topped my list, Baby. I know that getting here was a trial, but the rest of the time after that, with you, has been phenomenal."

Lauren let out a chuckle, "Phenomenal, huh?" She had finished doing the meagre amount of dishes, but she didn't want to stop the brunette as her hands started to roam as she continued to kiss her neck. Bo was insatiable and couldn't seem to get enough of her and the last four days she had revelled in the brunette's touch and attention.

"I can't seem to get enough of you," Bo whispered into the blonde's ear as one of her hands slipped into the front of Lauren's shorts, while her other hand found her breasts beneath her T-shirt. Her fingers found Lauren already wet and her fingers slid effortlessly between her silken folds and found her opening. "You're always so ready for me," Bo said before taking the blondes earlobe between her teeth and she started to move her fingers in and out of Lauren's hugging heat.

Lauren's hands gripped the edge of the sink as Bo drove her towards climax. She whimpered when Bo removed her fingers completely and she was about to beg for her to go back inside, but instead cried out in pleasure when her lover thrust back inside, adding another finger and filling her completely. "Fuck!," she cried out as her legs threatened to give way. The hand that wasn't inside Lauren, went around her waist to keep her upright as Bo continued to thrust. The blonde was unraveling with Bo's touch and she turned her head and reached out with one hand to pull Bo's head to her and took possession of her lover's mouth. Moments later Lauren cried out, the sound muffled by Bo's mouth as she continued to kiss the blonde as she came down from her orgasm.

Sex between them hadn't been this wild and primal since the peach grove. Lauren had allowed Bo to take her time with her as she had continued to memorise and worship her body. Lauren had been patient with Bo when she had been unable to articulate what she wanted to do and had willingly allowed Lauren to take the lead. Lauren had watched as Bo got more and more confident in her abilities to please her and had also started to vocalise more about what she wanted from her in return. As Lauren slowly came back to reality she noticed that Bo was rubbing herself against her ass as they got their breathing back under control.

Lauren turned swiftly taking Bo by surprise. She grabbed Bo's face between her hands and took command of those lips in an intense kiss that left them both breathless. They stared at one another breathing hard their eyes dark with lust. Lauren backed Bo up until her ass hit the table. She pulled the white string of Bo's shorts and then pulled them down in one swift motion. Bo's breathing was ragged and she watched Lauren as she inhaled her scent before standing up and taking her mouth in another demanding kiss. Bo yelped when Lauren took hold of her hips and lifted her onto the table. Bo sat there, her eyes frenzied with need as Lauren swept her arms over the table, sending the salt and pepper shakers skittering across the floor. "Lay back!" Lauren commanded, and Bo complied instantly as more moisture pooled between her thighs. Bo arched her back off the table when she felt Lauren's mouth take her aching clit into her mouth, sucking hard. Bo's head thrashed side to side as Lauren's tongue flicked her clit mercilessly and she felt the blonde thrust several fingers into her going as deep as she could go.

"Oh God!," Bo cried out as Lauren's fingers moved in and out of her, hard and fast, her tongue lashed at her engorged clitoris. "Fuck, Lauren. Suck it and I'll go over... Please." Lauren added suction and Bo shuddered and bucked from the force of the orgasm that tore through her. Bo sat up and held Lauren's face against her as she came again. Bo growled when Lauren removed her fingers, but when the blonde replaced her hand with her tongue to lap up her essence like it was honey, she moaned in pleasure and lay back down, allowing Lauren to get her fill as she tried to catch her breath.

"How about we go for a hike," Lauren said as she stood up, her face still showing the evidence of what she had just done to Bo.

Bo giggled at Lauren's ability to switch her train of thought so quickly and gave her a smile. "Sure, honey. That sounds like a wonderful idea. Just let me recover from what you just did to me and I'll be ready to climb up a mountain," She responded playfully. "Were you really thinking about what we should do today while you were down there feasting like a ravenous animal."

Lauren blushed and Bo beamed. She loved how she could make the woman blush. "No, I had already decided that we should go hiking before you accosted me at the sink."

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm not really sure what came over me. I mean it's not like we haven't spent the last four days doing practically nothing but making love, eating and sleeping."

Lauren picked up Bo's short and held them out to Bo, who took them and slipped them back into place and tied the string. "I'm not complaining, Bo. Believe me. I have thought about quitting my job and just locking myself away in here with you forever. I have never been happier than I am right now and it's all because of you."

Bo stepped forward and cupped Lauren's face in her hands. "You say the sweetest things and I feel the exact same way. When I am with you, I feel like that is all I will ever need. I love you so much, Lauren." They shared a chaste but lingering kiss before separating and grinning at each other like the love sick fools they were. "How about a quick shower before we head off."

"You go first," Lauren suggested with a smile.

"Why can't we go together?" Bo asked already knowing the answer, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Lauren laughed. "You know why. Now go. I'll make us a picnic lunch and then you can pack everything into the knapsacks while I take mine."

"Fine," Bo said with a playful pout before giving the blonde a wink and then walking swiftly down the hall...

* * *

><p>"YES!," Dyson said as he read the results of the final report from the crime lab. Hale was up with the computer analysis nerds trying to find a lead on the mysterious hitch hiking thief which was proving to be a very hard task. He placed a quick call to his partner to get his ass down so he could see that his hunch had been spot on. Dyson opened all five folders that held each of the women that had been raped and murdered and dumped within ten miles of the roadhouse. "We found the bastard," he said softly as his eyes roamed over Zephr's handy work. He wondered if there were more victims out there that hadn't been found yet and he concluded that there probably were. The district attorney had told him moments ago on the phone that it didn't matter if there were more. That with the evidence they had Zephr would spend the rest of his life in prison with no chance of parole.<p>

But it mattered to him and he was going to ask the Chief if he could lead a team to do a huge sweep of the area surrounding the roadhouse to see if there were any more women out there that had fallen victim to the monster he had at first thought was a victim. Dyson let out a growl and picked up the phone to ask Betty if he could see the Chief as soon as possible. He heard movement behind him before Hale came to stand beside him with a grim look on his face. "No luck?"

"Nah. There's nothing! I guess she wasn't lying when she said she would only be found if she wanted to be found."

"Man, I'm sorry, but I do have something that will make your day better," Dyson said, waving the lab report in the air."

"Tell me we nailed the bastard!" Hale said as he snatched the papers out of his partner's hands.

"We nailed the bastard."

Hales eyes flew over the page and the results that proved that the man laid up in that hospital was indeed and serial rapist and killer. "Yes!" he said, slapping his hand on the pages before raising his hand for a high five. "He's going to rot in prison. Have you talked to the district attorney? What about Bo?"

Dyson piled up the open files on his desk and stacked them before taking the report back from Hale. He put the report back in its official folder and locked it in his desk with the files of the five victims and the other, smaller file that held the information on the woman that had managed to survive thanks to her friend Bo. The DA says he's not interested in persecuting a woman who saved her friend from being Zephyr's next victim. He does, however, want them to testify at Zephyr's trial. I'm about to go see the chief to ask if we can do a sweep to see if there are any other victims surrounding that bastard's hunting ground."

Hale could see that Dyson was waiting for him to ask why, when they already had enough evidence to put the scumbag away for several lifetimes. But he knew how involved Dyson was in this case and how much he had wanted to see just done for them. Hale had a feeling that there were more bodies out there and he would stand by his partner's side and helps him find them. What he said was, "Let's go see the Chief."

Dyson smiled and gave his a nod of respect and thanks before heading down the hall towards the Chief's office...

* * *

><p>Bo trailed behind Lauren as they made their way to one of the blondes favourite spots. She was enjoying the view as she always did and she smiled at the fact that what had always been fantasies were now a reality. She had felt those long legs wrapped around her waist while pressing her naked flesh against the blonde, bringing Lauren and her pleasure beyond even her wildest dreams. She had been thinking since they had set out that when they were relaxing at their destination, she would ask Lauren where she wanted to go from here. She found herself getting nervous as they neared the secret spot that Lauren had found as a child. She had been delighted when Lauren had shared her special place with her.<p>

Moments later the narrow trail through the small valley opened up to reveal the small pool being fed by a miniature waterfall that was flowing quite nicely after the recent rainfall. A narrow creek ran from the pool and into the lake at the bottom of the canyon. Lauren's grandfather owned most of it with his friend and neighbour Bert Taylor and she had been surprised when Lauren had told her that he had offered to leave it to her upon his death. Old man Taylor had never remarried after his wife had died and they had never had children. Lauren had said that she had always felt like Bert was also a grandparent and she had insisted on sending him some money every month to ensure he didn't struggle up here on his own. She also felt bad not being able to visit him as often as he deserved and she had asked a woman from town to check on him twice a week just to make sure he was alright and looking after himself.

"Earth to, Bo."

Bo jumped at the sound of Lauren's voice close to her ear. "Sorry. I was thinking," Bo said and turned to look at the blonde. She gave the blonde a smile and pushed the backpack straps off of Lauren's shoulders and then unhooked the blanket from it. She handed the bag back to Lauren and unrolled the blanket laying it amongst the wildflowers in the small grassy area beside the shimmering, crystal clear pool. She then removed her own pack which held some water and a flask of iced tea. They unpacked the containers with the assortment of leftovers that they had accumulated over the last couple of days and placed them at one end of the blanket. Bo motioned for Lauren to take a seat and handed her a bottle of water which she took gratefully.

"So... what were you thinking about so hard that I had to say your name three times before you heard me?," Lauren asked after taking a few gulps of the cold water.

Bo drank some of her own water before busying herself with the plastic plates and cutlery. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. _How do I start this conversation,_ she thought to herself.

Lauren's hands reached out to still Bo's busy hands, "What is it, Honey?"

Bo sighed and sat down beside her with the blondes help and she held tightly onto her hands as she looked across at the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life making happy. "I was... uh... thinking about us and what's going to happen when we leave this paradise tomorrow and head back to the city and the reality and responsibilities of the real world."

Lauren tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean when you say what's going to happen?"

"Are we still going to be together like this?"

"Yes! I mean, don't you want us to be together when we get back? God, you don't want this to just be a thing we do when we are up here once a year, right?"

Bo saw the panic in Lauren's eyes and her heart leaped into her throat. "I want us to be together forever. I mean...I want...Fuck! Why is this so hard?"

Lauren squeezed Bo's hands. "It's not hard, Bo. Tell me what you want. Tell me how you feel. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Bo took another sip of her water. "Lauren, I only want to go back to my place long enough to get my stuff so that I can move into your place or vice versa. I don't want to ever go to sleep or wake up without you by my side. And... oh my God that just sounds completely ridiculous doesn't it! We have only just become more than friend's like days ago and here I am telling you I want to move in." Bo placed her head into her hands in mortification at how pathetic she was sounding right now. The neutral look that had been on Lauren's face as she had blurted out what she wanted didn't help her nerves either.

"I... Wow, baby."

"You don't have to say anything. I already know that I am moving way too fast and am becoming a poster child for the Lesbian U-haul joke. I'm sorry."

Lauren tried to get Bo to look at her. It took some coaxing on her part, but she finally had the beautiful brunette's dark expressive eyes looking right into hers. "Don't ever apologise for how you feel, Bo. I just wasn't expecting you to say that. I want a future with you, Bo. I love you and you make me so damn happy."

"But..," Bo prompted with a small smile.

Lauren shook her head, "There are no buts, Bo, except that we don't have to rush. How long is left on your lease?"

"Trust you to be sensible," Bo muttered and shook her head. "Um..about six months, I think."

"That's perfect!" Lauren clapped her hands and Bo looked at her doubtfully.

"Six months is forever!" Bo whined.

"Not if we are going to find a place for us to start our new life together, it isn't," Lauren responded before surprising Bo with a hard kiss which left her panting and in a haze of arousal when they pulled apart a minute later. "It will give me time to put my place on the market and we can search for our new home together. Though there was something I was planning to tell you on this trip, but other things happened and I hadn't given it much thought until now and the talk of the future and having you in it. Don't panic, Bo," Lauren said soothingly as a look of panic crossed over Bo's face dousing her fiery arousal instantly.

"Then why am I feeling that you are planning on leaving." Lauren winced at Bo's insight and the brunette's face fell even more and she wanted to wipe that sad look from her face.

"Things are different now, Bo. I am hoping you would want to come with me."

"Go where? I don't understand what is happening right now."

Lauren held Bo's head in her hands, "I need to start at the beginning, I think, honey. Bear with me, okay."

Bo closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm her heart rate down before opening her eyes and nodding, "Okay. Forget that we have just spent most of our trip making love to one another and tell me what you were planning to tell me as if we were still just best friends and not lovers. Would I have been upset with what you wanted to tell me?"

Lauren shook her head at Bo. "Well, for starters, I cannot for one second forget what we have been doing for the last few days because trust me when I say that you have definitely left a lasting impression, Bo Dennis."

Bo gave Lauren a weak smile, "while I appreciate the flattering compliment, baby. Please just rip the band aid off and tell me your news."

"I quit my job, Bo. I no longer work at the Pharmaceutical company I haven't worked there since Nadia left me."

"What! Well, what the hell have you been doing for the last six months when you told me you were working? I thought it was weird you know. Because whether it was early in the morning or late at night you were always telling me that you were working. Have you been seeing someone else?"

"That's absurd! Bo, if I was seeing someone else, do you seriously think I would have told you that I loved you and spent this entire trip holed up in the cabin making mad passionate love with you?" Bo opened her mouth to respond but Lauren cut her off. "No, just let me tell you and then you can say something, okay?"

Bo huffed, "fine."

If Lauren didn't need to get the changes she had been contemplating off her chest, she would have been tempted to jump onto Bo in that moment. She looked so adorable as she silently pouted at being in the dark about what she had been doing over the last six months. "I've been drawing, Bo."

"Drawing?" Bo blurted with a look of confusion, before shutting up again and waiting for Lauren to continue.

"Remember when I told you I did a double major in college?" Bo nodded and Lauren continued, "Well, my other major was in Art but Nadia convinced me that it wouldn't be easy for two struggling artists to make ends meet financially so she convinced me to put my art on hold so that she could continue to be a struggling photo journalist while I worked on R&D at a pharmaceutical company. I didn't dislike working at the company and I made a lot of money as I became one of the best researchers and ending up running an entire department and it helped me ignore the fact that Nadia was hardly ever home. But when she left, I decided to quit. I reasoned that I had a healthy bank account and I could finally do what I truly loved and that was to draw. When I work I get lost in my own world and I was working all those times you called, it just wasn't developing drugs in a lab it was creating with graphite and paper. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I started to draw after Nadia left and I sent my work to a gallery owned by a friend of mine, which is conveniently situated roughly halfway between here and the city. To make a long story short, my pieces are selling really well and I was thinking about moving down here permanently because I can pretty much draw anywhere and the beautiful surrounding and the quiet would certainly help with inspiration and produce less distractions. The only thing that was keeping me in the city was you, Bo and I was sure that you would have supported me in whatever decision I made, but it would have meant that we wouldn't see each other as often."

Lauren finished her big life changing revelation and sat there silently trying to gauge what Bo was thinking. To the brunette's credit, she was doing a great job at hiding what she was thinking and Lauren just had to sit there and wait for Bo to process what she had just told her.

"Those pictures on your walls at home, they were done by you, weren't they?," Bo asked softly. Lauren unable to speak at that moment just nodded and continued to watch Bo closely. "Well, that just makes me hate Nadia even more! Because you know how much I love those pictures, baby. Why didn't you ever tell me that it was your hands that produced something so exquisite?"

"It was a painful reminder of what I had given up for Nadia and it made me sad to think about it."

Bo's hands clenched into tight fists as she thought about everything Lauren had given up to make Nadia happy. "I just want you to be happy, Lauren. Whatever you want to do, I will stand by you and be supportive."

"I know that, Bo. You are the best friend anyone could ever have but you are so much more than that now and the real question is whether you will come with me. Will you leave the hustle and bustle of the city and move to a small town with barely 3,000 residents and make a life with me?" Lauren held her breath and waited for Bo's answer...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for making you wait a little longer for this chapter but real life can often get in the way. ;)<strong>

**Not many chapters to go for these ladies their trip is coming to an end and the rest of their lives awaits. Once Mary's story is finished I will be updating the other stories as soon as I am able to in this order, Carving her path (mistyfiedbycopeland1 is insisting lol) , Dusty Love and then Reality Bites.**

**It has been a wonderful ride and I hope Bo doesn't disappointed us in the last chapter/s before the epilogue. **

**Thank you as always to every single one of you that take the time to let me know your thoughts and feelings about my chapters. I read every single one of them and I always get a smile on me face when I get the notifications.**

**Take care and I look forward to hearing from you all.**

**Doccubus21**

**xoxo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's Time**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"You are kidding, right? You really needed to ask me that?" Bo said incredulously.<p>

"Well... I.. Uh.. Yeah. It's a big decision, Bo."

Bo shook her head, "Not for me it isn't. I would follow you to the ends of earth. I ardently loved you for years, Lauren. Now that we have expressed that love there is no going back for me, you must know that!"

"I'm sorry. Sometimes my mind gets loud with doubts, you know that. I'm trying not to listen to them, but I have never seen you commit to anything for more than a few months, Bo. I'm not saying this to you to be mean, I love you just the way you are. You always had an active social life and what's to say that we move up here and six months later you get bored and leave. I don't think my heart could take it, baby." Lauren frowned and she looked at Bo apologetically. "I'm sorry, what I just said sounds terrible doesn't it."

Bo kept her breathing under control and processed everything that Lauren had just said. What Ryan had said to her echoed throughout her mind in full surround sound. Would she hurt, Lauren? The thought of hurting Lauren made her heart ache painfully. She couldn't imagine ever getting tired of Lauren's love, it was like air to her. She felt like she couldn't survive without her and nobody had ever made her feel like that. Yes, she had liked to party but that had been to distract herself from the fact that someone else was sharing Lauren's bed and was getting her love. Bo looked up and focused on the woman in front of her when she felt Lauren take her hand.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. Nothing would make me happier than to have you here with me. My love for you is deep and all consuming. I want to live the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. But I know I am asking a lot. I don't doubt that you love me, Bo. I promise."

"But you doubt my staying power? Ryan said that I was a user and that he hoped I didn't make you fall in love with me and then get bored."

"Ryan was in love with you?"

"Apparently," Bo responded. "But the only person I have ever truly loved is you. The partying, the countless bed partners... They were all distractions because I couldn't have you. I never looked at another woman, Lauren because the only woman for me is you. I want to be with you. I want to make a home with you here and I hope that one day we would talk about having a family."

Lauren's heart stopped with the sincerity in Bo's eyes and words. _How could I ever have doubted how she feels about me? It is written all over her face._

_**Love can fade,**_ her ever present self doubt said.

_I don't care. The ways she makes me feel, so intense, so pure, I will bask in her love for as long as it lasts! _Lauren reached out and cupped Bo's face and her heart melted with how the brunette leaned into her and closed her eyes.

Bo opened her eyes and looked deep and beseechingly into her lover's eyes. "Please don't doubt me, Lauren. I will spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you."

Lauren leaned forward and kissed Bo softly on the lips before pulling back. "You don't need to show me, baby. I see it with every look. I hear it with every word, and I feel it with every single touch. Your touch burns so damn good," Lauren whispered before taking command of Bo's mouth once more.

Bo kissed Lauren back passionately and shifted her position and lowered the blonde down onto the blanket, pressing the entire length of her body against her. Lauren's leg shifted between Bo's thighs and pressed against her heat as her hands found purchase on her tight ass. They moved against one another and made out for what felt like hours before Bo finally got frustrated with the clothing between them. She began to frantically remove her own clothing before aiding Lauren in removing her own. They made love in the afternoon sun for hours and moved to the small pool and waterfall when their skin felt so hot that it may spontaneously combust.

Bo watched as Lauren ducked her head under the waterfall and smoothed her hands down her now wet golden locks and beads of water glistened on her beautiful body. Lauren held out her hand and Bo eagerly allowed herself to be drawn into the blonde's arms. "So we are really going to do this? Move away from the city and make a life here in our own little piece of paradise?"

"I can't think of anything better," Bo responded against Lauren's ear. Bo made her way down Lauren's body until she was kneeling in front of her. Her hands ran up and down Lauren's sides before encouraging the blonde to spread her legs a little wider. Lauren cried out and reached out to grasp hold of the rocks to support herself as Bo's mouth took possession of her and brought her to climax with her talented tongue over and over again until she couldn't take anymore and the brunette helped her walk back onto solid ground. They lay down on the blanket side by side, allowing the sun to dry their flesh and ended up falling asleep in one another's arms...

* * *

><p>Lauren woke with a shiver and the sound of distant thunder. She shook Bo awake and suggested they get dressed and pack up before the rain hit. They made it back to the cabin within minutes of the first few drops of rain. The temperature had dropped dramatically with the sudden shift in the weather and they shared a shower before preparing dinner together, laughing, talking and enjoying playful kisses and sharing small bites of food.<p>

After dinner they lit a fire and snuggled together on the couch watching a movie that they barely paid attention to preferring to talk softly with one another and just absorb the feeling of perfect contentment they were experiencing together. "Do we even need to go back?" Bo questioned softly, her eyes closed as Lauren ran her fingers through her long, dark hair.

Both women jumped when the phone rang taking them both completely by surprise. "Jesus, I forgot that there was even a phone in here!" Bo exclaimed as Lauren disentangled herself from her position and went to pick up the receiver.

"It's probably just Old Man Taylor," Lauren remarked before pushing the button and greeting whoever was on the other end. Bo watched Lauren's face drop and a scowl crossed her face as she answered the person on the phone with curt yes's and no's.

"Lauren? Who is it? What's the matter." Bo was about to get up and go to the blonde's side when Lauren instead came to her and handed her the phone. Bo's eyebrows rose in question as she took the handset from Lauren.

"Just listen. I'm going to go lay down. I'm suddenly not feeling well," Lauren muttered before retreating down the hall.

_What the hell!,_ Bo thought as she watched Lauren disappear. She wanted to just hang up the phone and go to Lauren who was obviously upset, but she needed to know who had caused it first. She put the receiver to her ear and said a barely controlled hello into the phone.

"Hello, Bo."

"Well, if it isn't our hitchhiking thief. What a pleasant surprise," Bo responded in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I guess I deserve that," Kenzi responded, her voice even and carefree.

"You deserve to be strung up for what you did!" Bo hissed, her voice angry that the young woman on the other end didn't even seem an ounce remorseful for what she had done.

"Please just listen and then if you still want to chase me down and give me a flogging for doing the only thing I have ever known how to do, I'll give you my location. Okay?," Kenzi responded curtly. She didn't even know why she was doing this. Why she even cared.

"Fine! I'm listening just make it quick, Lauren left quite freaked out and upset with whatever you had to say." Bo listened as Kenzi told her everything she had found out about the police and Zephr.

"So I suggest you stay where you are for a while if you are able to. I am planning to talk to this detective Hale again and I will find out just how badly they are wanting to talk to you and Lauren. My sources say that they have enough evidence against that bastard to put him away for several lifetimes and if it wasn't for you he would still be out there. They owe you for dumping that monster in their lap."

"And you? Why are you doing this? What do you care what happens to us?"

Kenzi laughed into the receiver, "Honestly?"

"That'd be nice." Bo was up and pacing the lounge room, her mind working frantically with all the information this unlikely source had provided her.

"I felt bad and trust me when I say that that has NEVER happened before. I liked you and Lauren and I know I royally screwed you both over, but I am hoping that my cooperation with the police, defending you and pointing the finger at the real villain can at least make up for what I did. I'm sorry, Bo. For robbing you and for what you and Lauren went through that night," Kenzi said, her voice for the first time showing Bo that she was indeed sorry for what she had done to them.

She sensed something else through the connection and Bo was surprised that she found herself wanting to forgive the young woman. She had enjoyed the girls' company and she had felt that they could have been friends. That was why she had given Kenzi her number in the roadhouse, though of course she had then stolen Bo's phone. "Is there anything else you would like to say before I hang up?"

"There is but it's ridiculous and I don't want to waste anymore of your time. Please tell Lauren I'm sorry and that I wished the circumstances were different..."

"What do you think would have happened if you hadn't done what you did that night?" There was a sense of vulnerability about the woman on the other end of the line and Bo felt like she should reach out if she was able to. "I forgive you, Kenzi," she said.

"Thank you, Bo. I feel like we could have been great friends under different circumstances and I have never felt that before. It was...nice. The time I spent with you and Lauren, I mean, and I will never forget it. There will be two new phones delivered to the cabin in the next couple of days. I know you were supposed to head back tomorrow, but I would really like you to stay up there for a little while until I can find out exactly how eager they are to talk to you."

"Okay. I will talk it over with Lauren. Thank you Kenzi and I am not opposed to perhaps talking in the future. I felt we could have been friends too. I have to go now. I need to check on Lauren."

"Did you tell her how you felt. I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. It's really none of my business."

Bo smiled. She really did feel a certain sense of connection to Kenzi, like what a big sister would feel towards a younger sibling. "I did tell her. Good bye, Kenzi."

"Good bye, Bo."

Kenzi hung up the pay phone and placed another call to Detective Hale. She then headed into the diner directly across the road from the police station...

* * *

><p>Bo found the door to the main bedroom, pushed to so that there was only a sliver of light coming through the gap. She called out the blonde's name and knocked on the door, then waited for Lauren to grant her access to the room.<p>

"Come in, Bo. You don't have to knock, it's your room too now."

Bo entered the room to find Lauren laying on the bed, curled on her side facing the glass doors that looked out over the lake. "Are you alright?"

Lauren let out a weary sigh and said, "I think so. I wasn't expecting it to be her and her news wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine. It brought it all back and how close I came to becoming one of his victims."

Bo climbed onto the bed and crawled over to lay behind Lauren and placed an arm around her in support. "He won't hurt anyone again, baby. Kenzi said that the evidence they have against him is overwhelming. The only reason he wasn't caught sooner was because they didn't have his DNA on file."

"Hmm...I guess he never counted on a brave and beautiful brunette charging in to save her friend and leaving him broken and bloody."

"It wasn't bravery, Lauren. There was no thought about what I did, it was instinct and fury that he thought he had the right to even touch you, let alone hurt you! Fucking bastard, I wish he had died!"

Lauren turned around to face Bo, "Don't say that, baby. Then you would be in more trouble than we already probably are."

"You think we are in trouble? After finding out that he is a serial rapist and murderer. I doubt it, Lauren. I practically handed him to the cops on a silver platter, all tied up in a pretty pink bow, surely they wouldn't charge us with anything."

Lauren gazed at Bo silently for a moment before nodding. "Perhaps you are right, but why would Kenzi suggest we don't go back for a while if we aren't going to get into trouble?"

"I think she wants to see if the detective's have enough to get him put away without involving us at all. Would you prefer to give a statement and perhaps testify about what happened that night? If you do, we can pack up and head back to town and then go to the police together."

Lauren shuddered and shook her head, "No. I don't want to relive that moment and I certainly never want to see his face again for as long as I live!"

Bo caressed Lauren's face and hair in a soothing manner and said softly, "Then we should stay here and wait for Kenzi to give us more information. We were planning on moving here anyway. I don't care if we ever go back to the city. I just want to start living my life with you."

"What about your job? Our belongings? And are we really going to trust the girl who robbed us blind?"

"I really do believe that Kenzi's heart is in the right place, Lauren. She regrets what she did and I don't know why, but I trust her. I think she has had a hard life and all she needs is someone to give her a chance, an opportunity to be more than a common thief."

Lauren smiled at Bo, "You have always been quick to forgive and believe in even the most lost causes, sweetheart. You have such a big heart." Lauren sat up slightly and leaned her head in her hand with her elbow and upper arm supporting her. "But you aren't suggesting just staying another couple of days, are you? You are suggesting that we don't go back, that we leave everything behind?"

Bo sat up, crossing her legs as she nodded her head. "Why not?"

"What about your job? Our homes and stuff?"

"My bar tending job isn't important. I was just using the money to get by, because I was struggling with my writing and I hadn't had any positive responses from the last lot of publishing houses I sent my manuscript to. I can get Trick or my mother to pack up my stuff and send me what I need. My lease is up soon anyway. Can you do the same with your place?"

Bo was making everything sound so easy. Was it? "Well, I could always ask Gretchen to do it," Lauren mused more to herself than to Bo.

"Gretchen? Who's this Gretchen? I don't remember you mentioning her before."

Lauren laughed delightfully at the jealousy in Bo's tone and the brunette crossed her arms and pouted at the blonde. "It's not funny, Lauren! I'm serious. Who is she? I thought I had met all your close friends."

Lauren leaned forward and gave Bo a soft, gentle kiss on the lips before settling back into her comfortable position. "I only just got back into contact with her, Sweetheart. She is the old friend I talked about that owns the gallery. Her and her husband have been very supportive since Nadia left. She had always wanted to buy the pictures you are so fond of on my wall." Lauren's eyes sparkled and she laughed as she remembered Gretchen asking every single time they talked on the phone whether she was ready to sell them yet. "She would up the price every single time we talked. We lost contact for a while after she got married and started expanding the gallery. I am actually starting to think about drawing more nude portraits. They sell extremely well and I love to draw the female form."

Bo frowned, "that would mean you would be looking at naked women all day, right?"

"Well, for long periods of time. Yes. But it would only be with one woman. I would do an entire series of pictures in different poses and forms using the same subject."

"Oh, okay. I guess that wouldn't be too bad then," Bo mumbled and Lauren found it adorable that Bo was so insecure about Lauren seeing other women naked when she looked the way she did. It was endearing in a way, but Lauren didn't want Bo worrying about such a thing when she couldn't imagine a more beautiful woman to draw than the one sitting on the bed beside her.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect specimen of the human female form than you, Bo Dennis and I would really like to hire you to be my model." Lauren was delighted when a blush rose up Bo's cheeks at her request.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have been thinking about asking you for a while, but wasn't sure if you would have been comfortable. That wouldn't be an issue now though, would it and you can work on your writing when you aren't posing for me. What do you say?"

"Wow, Lauren. You would draw me like the pictures on your wall?"

Lauren smiled and nodded, "Yes, honey. And let me tell you that the woman who posed for those was no where near as beautiful and striking as you. I cannot wait to draw you."

Bo chuckled and smiled at Lauren. "Well, you are certainly charming, passionate and sexy when you talk about your art, Baby."

"Does that mean you'll do it?," Lauren asked, as she felt heat flushing her face about the feelings and passion that Bo was able to draw out of her so easily.

"I don't think I could say no to you even if I wanted to. You honour me by wanting me to pose for you. Thank you. So you'll ask Gretchen to sort out your townhouse and I'll ask Trick or my mother to do mine and let the landlord know that I won't be back. Does that mean we are really doing this?"

Lauren nodded, "Yeah. I think we are. I have some money stashed here and we can go into town and get our cards reissued at the bank. I'm glad I only brought cash with me or she may have cleared out my accounts."

"I will ask around and find out what jobs are available too," Bo said.

"Well, you already have a job, Sweetie."

"Huh?"

"You'll be modelling for me. I don't see why we can't get started right away. I'll pick up supplies while we're in town."

"It feels weird you paying me for something I would do for free," Bo remarked with a frown.

"I would pay a wage if it was someone else, Bo."

"I know, but..."

Lauren sat up and took Bo's hands into her own and squeezed them tight. "If we are truly making a life together, it will be OUR money, not my money," Lauren said putting emphasis on the 'our' part.

"I have like two hundred bucks in my savings account, Lauren. How is that going to contribute? I feel like such a loser right now!"

"Don't say that, EVER! You make me feel like the happiest woman on earth, Bo and you will be contributing. Your beautiful body will help me provide a very good living and I also have no doubt in my mind that you will be a famous author one day and you'll be selling millions of copies of your books all around the world! We are equals in this relationship, Baby and I know that we are going to be very happy here in our own little slice of paradise."

Bo's heart felt like it would burst with happiness. Lauren always made her feel like she was all the blonde saw. That she was always her sole focus and would always be supportive and loving in whatever she decided to do and Bo couldn't wait to start her new life with the woman that she loved. "I can't think of anything I would like more, than to live my life, here with you." She pulled Lauren in for a sweet, lingering kiss that promised the world, "And it starts right now."...

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The final chapter will be an epilogue and I will try not to make you wait to long. ;) I look forward to hearing your thoughts and I appreciate each and everyone of you that have joined Mary and I on this adventure and all the amazingly sweet and supportive comments you have left me along the way.<strong>

**Take care, **

**Doccubus21**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**It's Time **

**Epilogue.**

**6 months later...**

* * *

><p>Lauren looked over her easel and smiled at how adorable Bo looked. Of course Lauren knew that anyone else would think her crazy if they were looking at what she was looking at and knew she was using the word adorable to describe the vision in front of her.<p>

Bo was draped laying on her side, naked, on a vintage, red velvet chaise lounge. Her top leg was slightly bent over her other leg covering her most intimate area and a large pillow aided in propping up her torso and her head was resting on her arm, which was lying along the top of that same pillow... and she was sound asleep. Her other arm lay relaxed across her bare torso just beneath her full, pert breasts. Yes, she was truly a vision to behold and Lauren would never tire of looking at her and touching that body for as long as she lived. She was adorable because this wasn't the first time that Bo had fallen to sleep while Lauren sketched her. She had been able to do everything except the face, because as sweet and cute as Bo looked sleeping, that wasn't the theme for the final piece she was doing for her 'Enticement Series'.

Lauren lay down her graphite and approached the peacefully sleeping woman. She knelt down silently in front of the lounge and allowed her eyes to slide over the entire length of her lover and inspiration. She reached out and ran her fingers lovingly up Bo's leg from her calf to the top of her thigh. Bo shivered from the light touch and her skin reacted with little goose bumps appearing, as she continued to run her fingers along the entire length of her lover's side. Bo's eyes fluttered open as Lauren leaned in close about to kiss her. A small half smile formed on her lips as she said, "I'm sure there are rules about Artists molesting their models while they are posing for them."

Lauren laughed before her eyes filled with heat, need and desire. "If it was anyone else, I would have no problem adhering to those rules, but when it comes to you, my love... Well, let's just say that you are irresistible and I couldn't not touch you even if I tried. Besides, I would still be safely behind my easel, but I don't think you sleeping peacefully would suit this series of drawings that we have been working on over the last few months. Don't you think?"

Bo's eyes twinkled in return to Lauren's obvious desire, "What do you suggest we do to put on the right expression that you need to finish up your drawing, then?," Bo asked breathlessly as Lauren's face moved even closer to her, her mouth so close that the brunette could feel the blonde's breath mingling with her own.

"I'm sure I can think of something," Lauren said before instantly closing the final inch and kissing Bo firmly causing her to moan into the blonde's mouth. Bo's hand that had been resting against her stomach came up and went into Lauren's golden hair, pulling her closer and harder against her lips. Lauren's hand found one of Bo's breasts and took it in her palm and kneaded and squeezed it while she continued to devour her lover with her mouth. Lauren felt Bo's nipple pushing up against her palm and she took it between her thumb and forefinger to give it a tweak causing Bo to writhe beneath her touch and whimper for more. Lauren was slowly losing control as she continued to kiss Bo hungrily, but she knew that she needed to stop when Bo took her hand from her breast and guided it imploringly between her legs, encouraging the blonde to touch her.

Lauren broke the kiss abruptly, causing Bo to groan in surprise and then frustration when she pulled her hand from Bo's grasp as well. Lauren opened her eyes to find the perfect mix of unbridled passion and raw need in Bo's face. "That's perfect! Don't change a thing. Hold that thought and expression for me, baby!," Lauren exclaimed breathlessly as she got unsteadily to her feet and walked back to the easel.

"Jesus! Are you kidding me?"

Lauren took several deep and calming breaths as she fought her own control to focus on Bo and then picked up her graphite stick. "Keep that look of want and need on your face, honey and I promise that I will reward you handsomely, because the look you are wearing right now is sheer perfection." Lauren's hands moved fluidly over the page as her eyes took in every detail on Bo's face and transferred it to the sketch in front of her. By the time Lauren was nearly finished the room was practically shimmering with the sexual tension and desire that was happening between them. "Not too much longer, my love and we can finish what I started because I am about ready to spontaneously combust with my own need to take you. I love you so fucking much, Bo."

Bo had worried that the need and desire that Lauren had stoked and then abandoned would fade, but watching Lauren as she intently gazed at her as she drew was as always a complete and utter turn on. She relished in the fact that she could feel Lauren's ardour rise as her eyes darkened and her breathing came out faster and shallower. The air was thick with the need to connect and touch one another and if anything Bo's desire and need continued to grow exponentially until her body was aching for Lauren's touch so desperately that she almost reached down to relieve some of the pressure on her own. "Please, Lauren," Bo pleaded in desperation. "Touch me or I'm going to have to touch myself."

Lauren felt the moisture pooling between her own legs and her core pulsed with almost the same desperate need that Bo was expressing but the thought of her lover reaching down and touching herself brought an idea for another sketch that for some reason she hadn't thought of before. Bo's face when she was coming was the most exquisite thing in the world to behold and Lauren wanted to capture it. "I would love to draw you coming while you pleasure yourself, baby. Fuck! I think I am almost coming with just the mere thought of it."

Bo looked at Lauren and she saw that the blonde was deadly serious and barely in control of her desire. "I won't last long once I touch myself, honey. If you would really like to draw me pleasuring myself, I will do it whenever you want! But for now, can you just finish up what you're doing and fuck me...please." Lauren forced herself to break Bo's gaze and look down at the sketch in front of her. Seeing that she was done, she placed her pencil down and quickly rushed over to Bo. The brunette held out her hand and said, "Strip, now!"

Lauren nodded and fumbled with her shirt, her hands shaking now that they they weren't busy drawing. Bo sat up and helped to relieve the blonde of her clothes before pulling her down to lay atop of her. They gazed lovingly into one another's eyes as they enjoyed the feel of their bodies melding together their hips moving against their entwined legs, causing a delicious friction that felt incredible and left trails of their shared excitement on their thighs. "I love you so much, Bo," Lauren said breathlessly as her hips moved faster as Bo pressed her thigh harder against her. "Fuck! You feel so good."

"I love you too, Lauren," Bo responded equally as breathless. Lauren insinuated a hand between their bodies and found Bo's heat and her very engorged clitoris and started to rub and squeeze it as she continued to gyrate on her lover's thigh.

"I'm close, baby and I want you to come with me!," Lauren demanded as she adjusted her body slightly and slid two fingers easily inside Bo's hot, hugging heat, causing the brunette to cry out.

"Yes! More, Lauren!"

Lauren stared at Bo, "More? You think you can handle another?"

Bo lifted her hips and responded with a fervent, "YES! Fill me, please!"

Lauren pumped her fingers in and out a couple of times before adding a third finger, filling her completely and causing Bo to cry out. Lauren pulled out agonizingly slow before plunging inside once more. As Lauren began to thrust her hand faster and faster, Bo's hips met her eagerly and Lauren felt her internal walls start to convulse. Bo's hands were on Lauren's hips, helping her to continue to grind against Bo's muscular thigh. "I'm going to come, Bo. Fuck! Kiss me!"

Bo kissed Lauren and sucked on her tongue as they moved together and moments later they both tensed and shuddered as their pleasure washed over them. Lauren broke the kiss to cry out as she continued to ride Bo's thigh milking her orgasm. Bo rubbed her own clit as she clenched around Lauren's fingers that were buried deep inside her, drenching them with her thick, hot honey.

They both lay breathing hard and recovering from their mutual pleasure, drenched in sweat and smiling in blissful contentment. Lauren slowly pulled out of Bo and the brunette missed her lover filling her immediately. A chiming of bells from the direction of Lauren's easel had them both flinching in surprise. "Shit!," Lauren exclaimed as she disentangled herself from Bo's arms to turn off her blaring phone on the small table that held her art supplies.

"I didn't know we were on a schedule," Bo said with a lazy smile and stretching out her body like a cat.

"I set it because we are having company tonight, remember."

Bo eyes seemed to focus, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Come back over here, baby."

Lauren smiled and despite the temptation she resisted going over to Bo. Instead she shook her head and headed to the door.

"Where are you going? Get back here...pleeease," Bo said beseechingly in a sing song voice before thrusting out her bottom lip in a pout.

Lauren turned at the doorway and laughed at Bo, who she thought looked incredibly cute when she acted like a Princess. "We both know what will happen if I come back over there and we just don't have the time. But if we both hurry up and get into the shower together we may be able to squeeze in a little more fun before we start preparing dinner. Deal."

Bo was up and pushing past Lauren before she had even finished her suggestion and heading into the master bedroom with a, "Come on, honey. We have company coming over tonight and there's not much time."

Lauren rushed after Bo, who squealed when the blonde reached out to tickle her and they both giggled as they entered the shower to get cleaned up for their visitors who would be arriving in just under an hour...

* * *

><p>"Okay the steaks are marinating and the onions are chopped and ready. Do you mind if I check the news for the weather tomorrow? I was kinda hoping we could take a ride down to the river and take the boat out. We haven't done it for a while and I love going to that secret and secluded spot that no one else knows about," Bo said hopefully to Lauren who was cutting up the fresh vegetables for the garden salad.<p>

Lauren turned to Bo with a knowing smile, "Yes, I remember how much you like that spot."

Bo tried but failed to look innocently back at Lauren, whose eyes had darkened obviously remembering the passionate love they had made in the secluded inlet. "Well the fishing there is truly remarkable. We caught some huge trout there."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "Hmm, yes, the fishing. I'm sure that is the reason you love that place so much."

"It is the reason. The fish was delicious!," Bo responded with a wink and a huge grin.

"And it has nothing to do with the skinny dipping and the hours of making love on the deck," Lauren inquired with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of her own, knowing full well that Bo had wanted to return to that spot for quite some time.

"Is that all you ever think about? Honestly, Lauren, your mind is always in the gutter. I'm just not that kind of girl!"

"What can I say, you bring out the horn dog in me," Lauren responded with a laugh.

"And I love the horn dog in you," Bo responds, moving across the kitchen to give Lauren a kiss that started out soft but escalated to a full blown hungry, passionate kiss within seconds.

Lauren pulled away breathlessly when there was a knock on the door. "They're here and we haven't even turned on the grill yet," she managed to gasp out her eyes wide and a blush infusing her cheeks.

"Relax, baby. I'll entertain our guests in the living room while you finish up and then we will head out onto the patio," Bo said with another quick kiss and a wink before slapping Lauren on the ass and heading towards the front door with a laugh. She would never get tired of how Lauren responded to her and that the blonde was as insatiable as she was when it came to expressing their love at any time of the day and on any surface. Bo was grinning wide as she opened the door to the two visitors standing on the welcome mat. They had no way of knowing that Bo was actually thinking that there wasn't a room in the house that she and Lauren hadn't made love in at least once. She forced herself to focus on the elderly man and the young woman that were standing there waiting to be invited inside.

"Good evening, Bert. It's lovely to see you again," Bo said, offering him her hand. The man with a head full of snow white hair and a closely trimmed beard, ignored her hand and pulled her in for a friendly hug which Bo gleefully accepted before stepping back. "I hope this one hasn't been giving you too much trouble," she said with a gesture towards the young woman smiling beside him.

"This spit fire is the breath of fresh air I needed, love. She is full of energy and makes me feel ten years younger. Now where is my Lo Lo?"

"'She's in the kitchen, Bert. Off you go. I know she can't wait to see you," Bo responded happily and moving aside so that the elderly man could shuffle into the kitchen to see Lauren."

"How are you, Kenzi? I hope he hasn't been giving you too much trouble."

Kenzi's ice blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "He's a delightful old guy who honestly pretty much takes care of himself. Half the time I feel like he is taking care of me!" Suddenly the young woman was hugging Bo tightly. "Thank you so much for everything you and Lauren have done for me. I've never felt like I belonged or had a proper home but Bert has been amazing and I am grateful to have you and Lauren as friends, especially after what I did."

Bo held her new friend just as tightly back, giving her the comfort and support she seemed to need at that moment. When they parted, she gave the young woman a reassuring smile before saying, "I thought I told you that you weren't to bring up what happened anymore, Kenz. It's in the past and you have made amends for it, so let's leave it in the past where it belongs. Alright?"

Kenzi followed Bo into the living room. "I'll try, Bo but it's hard because I still can't wrap my head around everything that you guys have done for me. I just really need you to know how much the job as a live in aid for Bert and your friendship means to me. I've never really had real friends, Bo and it's all very overwhelming."

Bo nodded in understanding, "I know how grateful you are and if I'm honest it was Lauren's idea to invite you out here. She knew that even after what happened, I felt like we could be great friends and she suggested that we reach out and offer you a chance at a different life and a chance to stay still long enough to from some real friendships." Bo couldn't help the silly grin that formed as she talked about Lauren.

"You two are beautiful together and I am thankful to you both for giving me a place to call home and people that I can call family."

"Speaking of people who are beautiful together, have you talked to your Detective Hale lately?," Bo questioned with a wiggling of her eyebrows and sitting down next to Kenzi on the couch.

"He's good. He came down last week and we had dinner. He's been talking about transferring to somewhere closer so that we can see each other more often. I asked him if we could take it slow, but I think that he might be what your Lauren is to you," she said with a small almost embarrassed smile.

"I'm really happy for you, Kenzi. I would like to meet him one day soon so that I can thank him for not dragging us into the Zephyr thing."

"I'll bring him by the next time he visits, if you like."

"That'd be great, Kenz." Bo picked up the remote and turned on the television and found a channel with the news. "Well, speak of the devil," Bo exclaimed when she saw the Dectective on the flat screen, smiling a toothy grin and wearing a fedora. She knew what he looked like because she had googled both of the detectives that had been handling the case.

"Turn it up!"

* * *

><p><em>"Are you happy with the outcome of this trial, Detective and do you think it has brought some solace to the families of the victims."<em>

_"I am pleased that the jury only took thirty minutes to deliberate and come back with the guilty verdict and the sentence that was put down for Zephyr Vaslandikov. The evidence against him was overwhelming thanks to finally getting a DNA match and putting a stop to his reign of terror. He will never set foot outside again and no other woman will be victimised by his hands. He will spend the rest of his days in a prison cell paying for what he has done. Thank you."_ And with that the detective turned and walked away and the camera swung around to the reporter on the scene outside the courthouse.

_"So just to recap, in just over thirty minutes the jury who were sitting on the Zephyr Vaslandikov case came back with a unanimous guilty verdict and the man responsible for the brutal rape and murder of at least ten women has been given consecutive life sentences with no chance for parole. It won't bring back the women that he killed but they may finally be able to be put to rest knowing that the man responsible is behind bars where he belongs. Back to you Chris..."_

The feed from the front of the courthouse disappeared and the face of a young man behind the news desk started to go over the rest of the news. Bo shut of the TV no longer caring about what the weather was doing. "So it's finally over," Kenzi said softly. "Are you going to tell, Lauren?"

"Tell Lauren what?" Lauren stood in the doorway, looking at Bo and Kenzi who had become firm friends over the last couple of months.

"Hey Kenz, would you mind going out onto the patio with Bert and firing up the grill. We will be out in a moment with the steaks."

"Sure thing, Bo Bo." Kenzi got up and escorted Bert outside, leaving Lauren looking curiously at Bo, who looked a little unsure of what to say.

"What's going on, Bo?"

Bo patted the spot on the couch that Kenzi had just vacated and Lauren hesitated only a moment before taking a seat beside the love of her life. Bo told Lauren about Zephyr and that he would never see freedom again and she saw Lauren physically relax with the news and a look of relief cross her face. They had talked a little over the last few months about what had happened that night, mostly after Lauren had a nightmare which had become less and less frequent and now she hoped that they would be a thing of the past. "So it's finally over," Lauren said, looking at Bo with an expression that expressed just how heavily it had been weighing her down despite how hard she had tried not to let it get to her. Bo nodded and opened her arms to the blonde and held Lauren tightly when she moved into the inviting embrace of comfort. "I feel like this weight has been lifted because I always feared that we may still get dragged into it, you know. And the thought of having to face him again was crippling. But now that I know that it's over and done with, it's..."

"A relief," Bo whispered.

"Yes. Now there is just you and me and the rest of our lives in this small slice of paradise. You make me so happy, Bo. Waking up beside you every morning is a dream come true. You complete me."

Bo pulled back and kissed Lauren for several moments before pulling back and smiling wide at her. "This is even better than I imagined, living here with you. I am yours completely and I will spend every day showing you how much I love you. We will grow old together in our little slice of paradise, baby. You, me and our kids."

"Nothing would make me happier than raising a family with you, Sweetheart. Are you still happy to wait until we are able to add another floor to the house?"

"WE'RE DYING FROM HUNGER OUT HERE, LO LO," came Burts voice from the patio followed by a happy laugh from Kenzi.

"I'm not going anywhere and we have all the time in the world. It's time to start living for the future and a life together filled with love, joy and laughter with the people we love. Starting with feeding a very hungry old man," Bo said, standing up and offering Lauren her hand, who took it and walked hand in hand with the brunette into the kitchen to grab the food.

"Who if probably only yelling out what Kenzi asked him to," Lauren remarked with a wink as they headed outside.

"She's family too," Bo said softly.

Lauren smiled and said, "Yes, she grows on you like a fungus."

They both burst out laughing as they joined the rest of their little family outside on the patio. Bo handed out a beer to each of them from the cooler and raised her bottle into the air, "To family and a bright future filled with love and laughter," Bo said her eyes meeting Burt, Kenzi and then resting on Lauren's.

"To the rest of my life with the most wonderful woman in the world," Lauren added before taking a drink and kissing Bo softly on the cheek...

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Author's Note: Well there you have it folks. Mary and I would both like to thank you for taking this journey with us. It has been an absolute pleasure to write her story prompt and if and when there is another ClubDoccubus auction I will let you all know right here on if you aren't on twitter following me.**

**Thank you for your support for this story it was a great ride. I will start writing my part for carving her path which is found on Mistyfiedbycopelands1 profile.**

**Until I post again take care, **

**Doccubus21**

**xoxo**


End file.
